un cadeau empoisonné
by choupette13
Summary: Suite à une mauvais opinion des Moldus de la part des élèves de Poudlard,Dumbledore a une grande nouvelle: tous les élèves de septième année passeront un stage chez eux, par groupe de deux. Devinez avec qui Hermione va tomber?
1. Chapter 1

Après que notre cher professeur de potion nous aient donné nos devoirs à faire pour la prochaine fois qu'on se voyait, nous pûmes enfin sortir de ce cachot. C'était la fin du mois de novembre et la salle devait faire en moyenne une température de 0 degré. C'était invivable.

Ron, qui s'était pris une mauvaise note à son devoir, était en train de traiter Rogue de tous les noms d'insectes les plus répugnants possibles :

« C'est un sale cafard vénéneux couvert de caca de chien qui s'est roulé dans la boue et qui…

- Ron, calme-toi, dis je pendant que Harry était en train d'exploser de rire.

- Je le déteste! déclara-t-il comme si personne ne le savait.

- Pense que c'est notre dernière année avec lui, s'exclama Harry sagement. Tu sais, j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'après un bon repas, les ennuis disparaissent.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la Grande Salle, qui était remplie de monde. Le plafond magique était très nuageux et ne présageait absolument rien de bon ; j'en avais presque la chair de poule! Je regardais tellement ce ciel si menaçant que je ne fis pas attention où j'allais et je bousculais quelqu'un.

- Oh! Je suis…

Je m'arrêtais aussitôt. Devant moi, se tenait cet idiot de Drago Malefoy, avec cet air toujours aussi hautain et détestable. Depuis notre première année à Poudlard, il avait été notre pire ennemi à moi, Harry et Ron. Mais il était devenu encore pire depuis quelque mois, car il avait piqué la copine à Harry, Cho Chang. Depuis, entre eux, c'était une vraie guerre ! Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il s'écria :

- Tu pourrais continuer ta phrase, tu sais. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a bousculée !

- Elle n'a pas à s'excuser devant un pauvre type comme toi, s'énerva Harry avant que je dise quoi que ce soit. »

Malefoy allait répliquer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que McGonagall venait dans notre direction. Il partit donc, accompagné de sa bande, de mauvaise grâce. Comme d'habitude, le simple fait de voir Malefoy, rendit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Nous trouvâmes une place près de Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron, qui nous faisait de grands signes de la main. Visiblement, elle avait l'air contente ! En face d'elle, se trouvait Neville, Dean et Seamus qui étaient en grande conversation sur le Quidditch. Harry et Ron commencèrent à parler avec eux de ce sport, qui était à mes yeux totalement inutile ! C'est donc en quasi-solitaire, que je mangeais mon steak-frites. Voyant que je ne participais pas à la conversation, Ginny me demanda :

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour préférer lire que de jouer au Quidditch !

- Peut être parce que je déteste voler et que lire est moins dangereux que de jouer à ce sport idiot !

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand ce bon cher Krum était ici.

- Victor savait très bien que je n'aimais pas le Quidditch ! Et il ne m'en a jamais voulu. J'aimerais le Quidditch, le jour ou j'aimerai Malefoy !

- Ok… donc, ça veut dire jamais.

- Exact, répondis-je tout sourire.

- Très bien, alors puisque tu n'aimes pas le sport, parlons un peu de garçons !

- Ça n'a aucun rapport Ginny, répliquais-je en sentant mes joues devenir cramoisies.

- Un peu quand même, murmura-t-elle en explosant de rire. Et arrête de rougir !

Comme seule réponse, je lui tirais la langue. Ce fut le bruit d'un tintement de verre qui arrêta la conversation de tous les collégiens. En effet, cela voulait dire que le directeur avait à annoncer une nouvelle aux élèves. Celui-ci se leva, comme d'habitude avec une grande grâce et il avait un air sérieux. J'étais très curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à nous dire.

- Mes chers élèves! déclara-t-il magistralement, aujourd'hui, j'ai une nouveauté d'une grande importance à vous annoncer. Comme vous pouvez le savoir, il y a un petit moment déjà, j'ai eu une réunion avec notre cher ministre, Mr Kingsley, et il est apparu que depuis quelque temps, l'idée que les Moldus et les sorciers puissent coexister ensemble lui tient à cœur. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui, et lui ai expliqué que malheureusement de plus en plus de mes élèves les voient ou les imagines comme des gens bêtes, et sans grand intérêt.

Automatiquement, je tournais la tête vers Malefoy qui n'avait aucune expression lisible sur le visage, mais qui avait le teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Nous nous sommes alors demandés comment nous pouvions faire pour que vous, cher élèves, puissiez mieux les connaître, les apprécier, à leur juste valeur. Et c'est là que la solution nous est apparue devant les yeux… Nous avons donc décidé, d'un commun accord bien entendu, que les élèves de septième année passeraient un stage de travail chez les Moldus pendant un mois pour que cela vous permette de vous familiariser avec eux.

Tous ceux qui étaient concernés se regardèrent de différentes façons : certains semblaient furieux, d'autres rigolaient comme si s'était une blague, ou alors ils chuchotaient, l'air très contrarié. En fait, en regardant bien, personne ne semblait heureux, même moi. Nous avions les ASPIC cette année et il était hors de question de quitter les cours ! Ron et Harry, quant à eux, regardèrent le directeur comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Bien évidemment, cria Dumbledore, c'est obligatoire pour tout le monde ! Par ailleurs, pour que vous fassiez correctement ce qu'on vous demande, vous aurez une note à la fin de votre stage, qui comptera pour vos ASPIC ! Nous avons, en plus, pris quelques précautions pour vous faciliter la tâche. Vous serez par groupe de deux ; groupe que nous avons déjà formé et vous aurez une adresse qui sera votre nouveau logis pendant un mois entier. Nous vous avons aussi trouvé du travail pour chacun d'entre vous dans toute l'Angleterre, et j'espère être bien clair sur ce point : je ne veux aucune magie. Vous serez des Moldus. Nous voulons vraiment que vous voyez leur habitude de travail, d'habitude. Pour être certain de ce que j'avance, lorsque vous partirez, nous vous prendrons votre baguette.

Cette fois, les murmures se firent plus grands. De la place ou j'étais, j'entendis même Malefoy hurler à l'injustice. McGonagall, l'air pincé, frappa de nouveau sur son verre pour que le silence apparaisse. Après nous avoir observés attentivement, le directeur reprit :

- Vous partirez dans deux semaines. Cela peut paraître précipité, mais d'ici là, vous aurez du temps pour vous préparer. Demain votre professeur principal vous apportera toutes les informations nécessaires et vous aurez aussi un rendez-vous par groupe pour plus d'informations. Au passage, je vous informe que vous passerez aussi vos fêtes de Noël chez les Moldus. Pour cette période, j'autorise tout le monde à aller chez sa famille si vous le désirez bien entendu. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie, je ne vois aucune objection à ce que vous restiez chez les Moldus. Je sais que pour certain d'entre vous cette nouvelle est difficile, mais je suis persuader que tout se passera pour le mieux. Merci, et bonne fin d'appétit !

- Il a perdu la tête! s'écria Ron en arrêtant de manger.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je lentement. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne va pas plaire à beaucoup de monde…

Ce soir là, absolument tout le monde continua de parler de la surprise de notre cher directeur. Personne n'était heureux, et on attendait avec réticence notre nouveau travail. Seule Ginny avait gardé le sourire depuis l'heure du dîner…

...

Le lendemain matin, le professeur McGonagall nous emmena dans sa classe avec seulement les élèves de Gryffondor, de septième année, c'est-à-dire, nous. Les bras croisés, le regard pincé, elle sortit à l'aide de sa baguette les feuilles qui nous permettraient d'avoir plus de renseignements sur le métier que nous devions effectuer, et le nom du futur co-équipier. J'étais en train de stresser comme une folle, je ne sais pour quelle raison. Après tout, j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer les Moldus. Par ordre alphabétique le professeur de métamorphose donnait donc les fameux dossiers. La plupart du temps, les élèves étaient heureux. C'était notamment le cas pour Seamus, qui tombait avec (je sais pas qui), et ils allaient être tous les deux serveurs dans un grand restaurant. Le pauvre Neville Londubat, lui, allait passer un mois en compagnie de ce bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson. J'étais certaine qu'elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

« Hermione Granger! » s'écria le professeur de métamorphose.

Les mains tremblantes, je pris le papier… soufflais un grand coup, et lus :

Melle Granger Hermione

18 ans

Nouvelle adresse: 13, avenue John Smith- Londres

Travail: Professeur d'école maternelle

Groupe avec: Drago Malefoy.

Jour d'entretien : le 30 octobre a 14h00.

- Qu… quoi ! Mais… C'est impossible! criais-je sans le vouloir. Il doit y avoir une erreur !

- Je suis désolée miss, reprit McGonagall en lisant de nouveau le dossier, mais il n'y a pas d'erreur. Nous verrons tout cela plus en détail le jour de votre entretien à tous les deux, dans mon bureau. C'est valable pour tout le monde d'ailleurs !

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent pour me demander ce qui se passait. Dès qu'ils virent le nom de Malefoy, leurs têtes étaient aussi horrifiées que la mienne. Tout ce que je trouvais à leur dire, presque en sanglotant, ce fut :

- Je vais mourir !

Et je me tapais la tête contre la table.

- Mais c'est absolument insensé! m'écriais-je à Harry et Ron en sortant de la classe de métamorphose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont mis avec lui ? On va carrément s'entretuer au bout de deux minutes ! Un mois avec cet être stupide, arrogant, hypocrite ! Je vais mouri! Répétais-je encore une fois.

- Peut-être que si tu allais voir Dumbledore il pourrait arranger ce petit détail, répondit Harry avec réticence.

- Dans ce cas, il pourrait arranger le mien aussi, continua Ron boudeur. Je suis avec Crabbe! Et en plus je vais travailler chez l'oncle de Harry ! Des perceuses! Quelle stupide invention ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

- Je dois avouer que tu es plutôt mal tombé aussi, reprit Harry.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour être avec Parvati Patil, Harry ! Tu as une chance inouïe ! Alors qu'être avec Malefoy, c'est un cadeau empoisonné, achevais-je en colère.

- Au moins, continua Ron, tu seras professeur d'école maternelle ! Tu ne passeras pas ton temps à faire des perceuses ! Et puis, tu pourras toujours discuter ! Tout ce que Crabbe sait dire, c'est « oui » ou «non». Le reste du temps, il grogne!

- N'oubliez pas, déclara Harry, que moi je ne serais pas à Londres ! Et qu'en plus de ça je devrais travailler dans la police. C'n'est pas la joie non plus vous n'croyez pas ? J'ai horreur de leur costume.

En voyant le regard que Ron et moi, lui lancions, il se tut. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire, sinon je l'aurais sans doute étranglé. Nous nous dirigions alors vers la Salle Commune et je m'imaginais déjà en train délire un bon livre pour oublier tous mes malheurs, quand j'entendis :

- GRANGER !

Je me retournais et ne fus pas surprise de voir un Malefoy très en colère.

- Restez ici, ordonnais-je à mes deux compagnons. Je vais régler ça toute seule, je ne veux pas d'histoire.

- Il en est hors de question, me coupa Harry.

- Comme je l'ais dit, je ne veux pas d'histoire. Si jamais vous êtes face à face, vous allez vous entretuer.

- Elle a raison Harry, approuva Ron. On t'attend devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame!

Ron tirait presque Harry pour ne pas qu'il aille avec moi rencontrer Malefoy. En soupirant, j'allais donc à sa rencontre. Il tenait toujours dans sa main sa feuille de stage, et était rouge de colère. Je devais être à peu près pareil que lui. Enfin, il s'écria :

- Il est absolument hors de question que nous fassions ce stage débile ensemble tu entends ?

- A t'entendre parler, on dirait que c'est moi qui ai fait les groupes ! Tu crois que je suis heureuse d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi ?

- Écoute-moi bien Granger, demain, pendant l'entretien, tu peux être certaine que je ferai mon maximum pour changer de partenaire.

- Dans ce cas, on sera deux, répliquais-je le plus méchamment possible.

- A cause de cette histoire, ma fierté en a pris un coup, crois-moi ! Ce directeur est encore plus dingue qu'avant, lança-t-il sèchement.

- Et toi tu es toujours le petit Lord gâté pourri que je connais depuis que j'ai onze ans, répliquais-je. Dommage que tu ne changes pas.

- Moi au moins, je ne suis pas une sale Sang de Bourbe, ajouta-t-il de son air le plus froid possible.

Pendant un instant, mon sang se glaça. J'avais horreur qu'il me nomme ainsi, mais je fis mon maximum pour le cacher. Enfin, avec un ton le plus sec possible, j'enchaînai :

- Peut-être, mais tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. Dans quelques semaines, tu seras entouré de Moldus. Imagine un peu ! Comment feras-tu en ville pour ne pas en toucher un seul ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec toi Granger. Rogue fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour m'aider à me sortir de ce pétrin. Quant aux Moldus, c'est moins répugnant que des Sang de Bourbe : ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs je te rappelle.

Et après qu'il m'eut lancé un regard assassin, il repartit dans le sens inverse de notre dortoir, toujours aussi en colère. Je fis mon maximum pour ne pas me laisser envahir par ses paroles blessantes. Et puis, pendant ce petit mois de stage, il verra si être un Moldu est si répugnant que ça ! Il aura sans doute de mauvaises surprises…En soupirant un grand coup, j'allais rejoindre Ron et Harry, et prier Merlin pour que demain je me retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre comme co-équipier. Harry et Ron qui m'attendaient à présent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame me demandèrent comment la discussion s'était passée. Tout ce que j'avais pu trouver à leur dire, c'était :

- Au moins on est d'accord sur un point : on ne veut pas être ensemble. »

Sur ce, nous rentrâmes dans la Salle Commune, en espérant nous changer un peu les idées…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir :) **

**Ensuite, autant vous prévenir que je posterai très souvent mes chapitres car j'ai déja fini ma fic :) Il n'y aura pas que de la romance dans cette histoire, loin de la. Aventure et mystère seront également au rendez vous mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. **

**Voici le dernier chapitre se passant à Poudlard, après on passera aux choses sérieuses :D **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Ce matin là, j'avais l'impression que j'allais passer un examen. L'estomac noué, le cerveau en ébullition et le corps tremblant d'anxiété, je tentais de me calmer, en vain. Dans exactement quatre heures, douze minutes et treize secondes, j'avais rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall et Rogue. Bien évidemment, Malefoy serait aussi présent et j'avais autant envie de le voir que de me pendre. Harry et Ron me remontèrent plusieurs fois le moral, mais ils n'y parvinrent pas vraiment. Ils virent que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air et me laissèrent donc un peu seule, chose que j'appréciais beaucoup.

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle et je me retrouvais déjà devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall, sans trop savoir comment. A mon grand soulagement, Malefoy était absent. Un ennui de moins sur ma liste… Quoiqu'il était tout de même bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore là. Après tout, ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il ferait son possible pour ne pas se retrouver avec moi ? Etait-il déjà allé parler aux professeurs sans moins ? A ces pensées, mon estomac se noua d'autant plus. Ue grincement de porte me fit sursauter et je perdis le fil de mes pensées lorsque McGonagall, l'air surpris me demanda:

« Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas avec vous ?

- Et bien… non.

- Bon… entrez !

Je m'exécutais et en rentrant dans le bureau je découvris le visage sévère de Rogue. Décidément, je sentais que cette réunion allait être unique en son genre ! Le professeur de métamorphose me fit signe de m'asseoir et c'est avec le plus d'assurance possible que je pris place. Habituée à me ronger les ongles quand mon stress était trop fort, je fis de mon mieux pour laisser mes mains sur mes jambes, sans pouvoir m'empêcher toutefois de taper nerveusement du pied.

- Bien, commença McGonagall, comme vous…

Mais elle fut immédiatement interrompue par Malefoy qui était entré sans frapper dans la salle de réunion. Je me retournais et à la vue de ce dernière, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être surprise. On aurait dit qu'il avait couru le marathon: ses cheveux blonds étaient dans tous les sens, ses habits d'habitude parfaitement tenus étaient complètement froissés, et ses joues étaient rosies, sans doute à cause du froid. Ou était donc le Drago Malefoy ? Fier et toujours parfait ? Sans aucune once d'humanité ?

- Désolé! S'exclama t-il. J'n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. J'étais avec… enfin, peu importe. J'ai loupé quelque chose d'important ?

Et il essaya de faire son sourire charmeur. Automatiquement je levais les yeux au ciel et refis face aux professeurs. Je ne me voyais vraiment pas passer un mois avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il était juste … insupportable ! Avant que McGonnagal n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Rogue lui fit signe de s'asseoir tout en me jetant un regard mauvais au passage. Malefoy prit place à côté de moi, et je remarquai sur son cou une trace de rouge à lèvre. A la fois horrifiée et amusée, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait en me grattant moi-même le cou et en lui faisant des coups d'œil sur mes lèvres. Incrédule, il m'observa d'abord comme si j'étais une débile mentale, puis, en comprenant sans doute de quoi je voulais parler, il mit en place son col de telle façon qu'on ne voyait plus aucune trace de rouge à lèvre. Il ne semblait pas gêné une seule seconde, et ne me remercia même pas. Vexée, je fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras, l'air renfrogné.

- Comme j'allais le dire avant d'être sauvagement interrompue, déclara McGonnagal en se pinçant la lèvre, durant un mois vous devrez faire équipe tous les deux pour travailler dans une école maternelle moldue.

- Justement professeur, coupa Malefoy, je voulais vous dire qu'il y aura un petit problème à ce propos.

- Ah oui ? demanda sévèrement le professeur.

- Oui. Je ne peux pas faire équipe avec Granger.

Il me lança son sourire en coin moqueur. Une envie de l'étrangler traversa mon esprit et je me maudissais de lui avoir évité d'être ridicule pendant cette réunion.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ou ne voulez pas ? demanda sèchement McGonagall. Parce que je suis navrée de vous dire que vous ferez quand même équipe avec Miss Granger.

Son sourire s'effaça tout à coup. Il allait répliquer quand je pris la parole avant lui en lui lançant un regard noir au passage :

- Ce que veut dire Malefoy professeur, c'est que comme vous devez le savoir, notre relation est si je puis dire… détestable ! Et très sincèrement, je me vois mal passer un mois avec lui. Comment voulez vous que nous réussissions notre stage, qu'on parvienne à réussir nos ASPIC si notre cohabitation est impossible ?

Je me rendis compte que ma voix était montée dans les aigus, sûrement à cause de tous ce stress et du comportement de Malefoy.

- Pour une fois, continua celui-ci en me montrant du doigt, je suis d'accord avec elle. J'aimerais donc changer de partenaire. N'importe lequel fera l'affaire, même Londubat ! C'est peut dire !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui semblait toujours aussi mécontent. Voyant que son élève préféré attendait une réponse, il s'exclama le plus lentement possible :

- J'ai parlé de cette éventualité au directeur et sa réponse a été claire et nette… c'est non.

- Quoi ? S'écria furieux Malefoy.

- Mais je… commençais-je.

- Écoutez moi bien, répliqua sèchement McGonagall, je sais qu'entre vous deux c'est la guerre depuis très longtemps. Mais vous allez devoir faire un effort que vous le vouliez ou non ! Vous êtes adultes après tout, vous n'avez plus onze ans ! Ce stage que le directeur vous a confié est sans doute le plus difficile de tous. Être avec des enfants de cinq ans est… très difficile à supporter. Sans oublier qu'ils sont plus intelligents que les adultes. Ils peuvent croire en des choses plus facilement, et voient même plus de choses. Vous êtes dans ce collège de très bons élèves. Et vous devrez vous aider car seul c'est impossible. Et puis, je crois Mr Malefoy, que vous ne connaissez rien sur les objets, les habitudes, ou encore les traditions moldus. .. Miss Granger vous sera donc d'un grand secours.

Pendant un instant, plus personne n'osait parler. Les mots de McGonagall se répétaient dans ma tête comme un écho. Je me tournais vers Malefoy qui regardait en grimaçant et avec colère le professeur McGonagall.

- Et si… si ça ne marche pas ? ajoutais-je. Si on ne peut vraiment pas se supporter ?

- Vous y arriverez, dit simplement McGonagall. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Son regard était dur et je compris immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de répondre par l'affirmative. Ma théorie se révéla correcte, lorsqu'il bougonna :

- Je… ouais d'accord ! Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que je suis carrément écœuré. J'ai horreur des enfants, et encore plus de… enfin, je n'aime pas Granger.

J'allais lui dire le fond de ma pensée, lorsqu'il s'exclama alarmé :

-Une question cependant. Dans l'appartement, rassurez-moi… il y a deux lits j'espère !

- Bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent les professeurs en même temps comme si c'était évident.

- Et on sera obligés d'être tout le temps ensemble ? Même pendant nos heures libres ? demandais-je avec la même voix aigue et catastrophée.

- Non! Déclara McGonagal en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais au début, ce serait tout de même conseillé, pour entraîner Mr Malefoy à être un vrai Moldu.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil discret et voyait qu'il serrait très fort ses mains, sans doute pour contrôler sa colère. Je me mordais les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Voir qu'il était obligé de m'écouter le rendait visiblement furieux. Un bon point pour moi ! Parce qu'il allait en baver des leçons sur les Moldus ! Après tout, il s'agit d'un examen.

Pendant près d'une heure, les professeurs (tout du moins le professeur de métamorphose) nous donnèrent des explications pour nous en sortir le mieux possible dans ce monde Moldu. Il est vrai que ne pas vivre avec la magie pendant un mois serait assez compliqué, surtout en de telle circonstance. Elle nous précisa aussi que le train de Poudlard nous attendrait pour aller à Londres, et qu'il nous ramènerait ensuite. Pas besoin donc, de transplaner. Ce fut très chaleureusement qu'elle nous souhaita ensuite bonne chance et qu'elle nous indiqua directement la sortie, d'un signe de main. Pendant tout cet entretien Malefoy n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. En fait, il n'y avait que le professeur McGonagall et moi qui avions prit la parole. Les Serpentard étaient vraiment insupportables, pensais-je en marchant dans le couloir. Malefoy semblait furieux et marchait d'un pas assuré pour ne plus être avec moi sans doute. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui demandais en essayant de marcher aussi vite que lui :

- Tu crois qu'on pourra passer un mois sans vraiment se disputer ?

- Absolument pas Granger. C'est au-dessus de mes moyens crois-moi. Putain comment je vais faire pour supporter une situation pareille ? Je te dis pas dans quel état était mon père quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus ? Être avec moi pendant un mois ou vivre chez les Moldus ?

Il s'arrêta net, m'observa toujours avec cet air moqueur et répondit sans hésiter :

- Les deux. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant non ? Je ne t'aime pas et je n'aime pas les Moldus.

- Mais je pense qu'on peut faire un effort, non ? Après tout, passer un mois ensemble ce n'est pas rien ! Et ça risque d'être encore plus difficile si…

Il fit son sourire en coin, ce qui n'était généralement pas bon signe, et je préférais donc me taire en plein milieu de ma phrase.

- Granger…susurra-t-il trop gentiment à mon goût. Tu as un gros point faible. Tu veux savoir lequel? Tu es beaucoup trop… gentille, dit il en grimaçant.

- Et alors ? répliquais-je vexée. Quel mal y a-t-il à être gentille?

- Ça fait que les gens comme moi, c'est-à-dire les méchants, en profitent. Et généralement on arrive toujours à nos fins avec des gens tels que toi.

- Attends une minute, râlais je. Je ne suis jamais gentille avec toi, et je ne le serai jamais.

- Tiens donc ! plaisanta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui! Enchaînais-je, le regard triomphant.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir fait signe du petit incident tout à l'heure pendant la réunion, hein ?

- Parce que tu allais être ridicule !

- Justement ! Tu aurais dû en profiter, non ?

- Je… ce n'est pas pareil ! Si je veux, je peux être très méchante !

- Très bien, vas-y, sors- moi une réplique tellement sanglante que je n'en dormirai pas de la nuit.

Il me prit tellement au dépourvu que je bégayais :

- Tu… tu n'es qu'un… un… un imbécile!

Ma répartie le fit exploser de rire. Il s'approcha alors de mon oreille et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Il me chuchota :

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire maintenant ? Tu es faible. Et je ne traîne pas avec les faibles. Et encore moins avec les gens comme toi. A dans une semaine alors Granger ! Et si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien ce jour là, tu peux rester ici, je ne t'en voudrai pas !

Et il repartit sans un regard pour moi. Furieuse, je restais figée sur place. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer… Je venais tout simplement de me rendre ridicule parce que je n'avais rien trouvé à lui dire. Et puis je ne voyais pas en quoi il me voyait faible! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être cruel parfois !

Toujours aussi vexée, je repartis rejoindre Harry et Ron, qui étaient chez Hagrid.

Pendant le trajet, je me mis à courir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin dans la cabane de Hagrid, qui était, à ma plus grande joie, chauffée. Harry et Ron étaient assis sur la grande table, avec un cookies dans chaque main et une tasse de thé à côté. Hagrid me souhaita la bienvenue, me servit du thé, et me demanda quand il eut fini de jouer les nounous :

« Alors Hermione, cette réunion, ça s'est passé comment ?

Je pris tout le temps de répondre en buvant mon thé qui me fit un bien fou. Les regards d'Harry et Ron étaient assez pesant, et c'est avec le plus d'assurance possible, que je leur dis :

- Et bien… le professeur McGonagall est clair sur ce point : je vais garder comme partenaire, ce Serpentard gâté pourri !

- Fais ce que je t'ai dit Hermione, répondit Harry en colère. Va voir Dumbledore.

- En fait, ce n'est même pas la peine, sa réponse sera négative. Rogue est allé le voir et c'est avec un immense regret qu'il a annoncé à Malefoy que ce n'était pas possible, dis-je en essayant de l'imiter le plus , depuis cet après-midi, 14 heures, je suis en train de me mettre dans le crâne que je vais passer un magnifique mois de décembre avec Malefoy qui m'a rendu ridicule en moins de trente secondes et qui m'a fait comprendre par A plus B qu'il allait faire de ce stage mon enfer personnel. Elle n'est pas belle la vie? Imaginez donc ce que je vais me prendre dans la tête pendant trente jours !

A mon grand soulagement, personne ne répondit. Ils devaient tous sentir que s'ils prenaient la parole, j'allais sans doute en étrangler un sur place. C'est donc rageusement que je mordis dans un cookie, et faillis me casser une dent par-dessus le marché…


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila pour ce 3eme chapitre. **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent. Si jamais vous avez des critiques à me faire, n'hésitez pas, ça ne peut que m'aider :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais en train de boucler ma valise. J'avais passé pas mal de temps dans la bibliothèque, pour avoir quelques notions sur les enfants et pour en apprendre davantage sur eux. En effet, j'étais fille unique et par conséquent, je ne savais absolument pas comment me conduire en leur présence. Malheureusement, la plupart des livres offrait des formules magiques comme solution et ne me servait à rien. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas grave. Les enfants ne devaient pas être si terribles que ça ! Malefoy allait sans doute être bien pire.

Depuis notre dernière discussion, celui-ci n'avait pas changé et encore moins à mon égard. Il était toujours aussi ignoble, et plusieurs personnes m'avaient souhaité bonne chance de me retrouver avec lui pendant ce fichu stage. De quoi me désespérer davantage.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Lavande était, elle, tout excitée. Elle se retrouvait avec un élève de Serdaigle du nom de John Garield et qu'elle trouvait « trop beau ! ». C'était complètement pitoyable et je du me forcer à ne faire aucun commentaire. Pendant un moment, l'idée de me cacher sous mon lit jusqu'à la fin du mois me traversa l'esprit, mais je repris mes esprits, en me rappelant que les Gryffondors ne reculaient devant jamais rien.

« C'est bon, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? me questionna Ginny qui m'avait aidé à faire mes valises.

- Oui…

- Pas très convaincant ce oui.

- Je suis juste… en fait, je crois que j'ai le cafard ! Quitter Poudlard pendant les fêtes, ne plus avoir cours... pour rester avec Malefoy, c'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui me rende heureuse, gémis-je.

- Allez courage ! Tu passeras le plus clair de ton temps au travail. Tu ne seras seule avec lui que le matin et le soir.

- C'est déjà trop si tu veux mon avis, radotai-je. En plus pendant un jour entier je devrai être avec lui… et les week-ends je ne travaille malheureusement pas ! Et pareil le mercredi ! Je ne te raconte même pas l'ambiance qu'il va y avoir !

- Ecoute, ce que je vais te dire va peut etre te surprendre, mais n'oublie pas que Malefoy va se retrouver aussi seul que toi… Il se peut qu'il comprenne qu'il a besoin d'un coéquipier pour ce stage et qu'il se calme un peu … Et si tel n'est pas le cas, envoie une lettre à McGonnagal. Elle comprendras peut être. Maintenant, tu devrais y aller, ou tu risques de louper le train.

Ginny me serra fort dans ses bras, ce qui me réconforta au plus au point. Je prit une grand respiration, porta mon sac à dos et descendis dans la salle commune en lançant un dernier coup d'oeil à Ginny.

Harry et Ron s'y trouvaient déjà et c'est en silence que nous prîmes la direction du parc, où se trouvaient Rogue, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick. Pratiquement tous les élèves étaient présents et semblaient assez malheureux de partir. Je fis cependant mon possible pour ne pas regarder en direction des Serpentards, pour ne pas me rendre malade d'avance. Il n'y avait que Lavande qui sautait comme un lapin vers son partenaire, qui avait une tête d'enterrement ! Personnellement, je pouvais le comprendre. McGonagall s'écria alors :

- Ceux qui vont à Londres, vous me suivrez, nous prendrons le Poudlard Express. Je vous demanderai donc de vous mettre tout de suite par groupe, et vous voyagerez ensemble. Comme cela, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Je pense qu'il y aura assez de compartiment et qu'un seul groupe suffira dans chaque cabine. Ainsi, personne ne se perdra et si vous ne vous connaissez pas, ce sera le moment d'apprendre à se connaître !

Je remarquai que pendant un tiers de seconde, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur moi. Pas la peine d'apprendre à connaître Malefoy, pensais-je immédiatement.

-… Les autres, vous transplanerez avec un professeur jusqu'à votre nouveau logis. Vous remettrez votre baguette à Monsieur Rusard. C'est parti !

Je gémis en pensant que j'allais me retrouver seule avec Malefoy dans le train. Harry me prit alors dans ses bras et me souhaita bonne chance.

- S'il t'embête, préviens-moi et j'arrive immédiatement pour lui botter les fesses, prononça-t-il de façon très sérieuse.

- Promis, ricanais-je assez nerveusement.

Ron me prit aussi dans ses bras et nous nous souhaitâmes une très bonne chance pour ce voyage qui allait être assez particulier. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je fis mon possible pour les ravaler. Tous deux se dirigèrent alors vers leur partenaire et je me retrouvai d'un seul coup étrangement seule. En prenant conscience que je devais faire fasse à mon pire ennemi, je cherchai du regard Malefoy. Il se trouvait juste à quelques mètres de moi et était en train de rigoler avec Blaise, son meilleur ami depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Pendant un instant, je restai figée sur ce que j'étais en train de voir: je n'avais jamais fait attention auparavant mais Malefoy était réellement en train de rire. Aucune trace de méchanceté ni d'arrogance n'était lisible sur son visage. De suite, il semblait plus amical.

Malheureusement, je parlais trop vite. Dès qu'il s'aperçut que j'étais en train de l'observer, il redevint aussi sec qu'avant, le regard fermé mais sec. Il jeta alors un dernier coup d'œil à ses amis, prit ses bagages et me suivit à grand regret. Son regard noir me glaça le sang. Jamais on n'aurait dit qu'il venait de rigoler deux minutes avant !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu me regardes de cette façon?

- Rien, grogna-t-il.

- Si tu commences comme ça, c'est sûr qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais ! soupirai-je exaspérée par sa propre bêtise. Réfléchis un peu ! Même si tu me détestes, essaie d'être adulte pour une fois ! Déjà que la situation n'est pas marante, alors…

- J'ai la migraine Granger, alors tu veux me rendre un service ? Ferme-la jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Londres.

Et sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il partit donner sa baguette au concierge et rejoignit le train sans se retourner pour savoir si je venais avec lui ou pas. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Un peu plus loin, je voyais Lavande faire porter son sac par son nouveau coéquipier. Et en plus, il n'est même pas galant, ronchonnais-je en pensant à Malefoy. C'est avec grande difficulté que je trimbalai ma valise, m'avançant vers un Rusard plus répugnant que d'habitude. Son petit rictus me fit exploser et je lui balança ma baguette magique en m'écriant :

- JE LE DETESTE ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Il va me faire devenir folle !

D'une marche rapide, je montai dans le véhicule sans me retourner sinon j'allais sans doute pleurer pour de bon.

Le trajet était d'un ennuis profond comme jamais. Bien sûr, j'avais emmené quelques livres pour me détendre… mais mystérieusement, mon esprit revenait toujours vers un certain blond. En effet, dans mon sac de voyage, j'avais emmené des tas de choses intéressantes pour lui et je ne savais pas comment lui dire d'arrêter de lire son stupide magazine de femmes nues, ou presque. J'étais certaine que dans un sens, il faisait cela pour m'embêter et rien que d'y penser ça me donnait l'envie de le tuer sur place. N'en pouvant plus, je murmurai :

- Hum hum.

Bien évidemment, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je recommençai donc avec un peu plus de cran :

- Hum hum !

Toujours pareil.

- MALEFOY ! Je dois te parler ! m'enervai-je.

Celui-ci prit tout son temps pour plier son magazine en me montrant avec évidence incroyable qu'il avait envie de me parler comme de se pendre. Lorsqu'il eut fini son petit manège, il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux comme s'il était en train de faire de la publicité pour shampoing.

- Quoi encore ? demanda t'il d'un air morose.

- Navrée de t'avoir dérangé dans ta littérature si… intéressante, sur le plan culturel comme visuel, répliquai-je d'un ton amer.

Il me regarda avec un regard si noir que j'en perdis mes mots.

- Tu es carrément nulle, brailla t'il. Je pensais que tu jouais tes coincées seulement en public. Non sérieusement tu es toujours comme ça ?

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Pas marrante, inintéressante, bref une miss je sais tout quoi.

Malgré le sang qui bouillonnait dans mes veines, je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu, et commençai à ouvrir mon sac à dos. Ma mère m'avait envoyé un des livres qui m'appartenait étant enfant et je le présentai à Malefoy. L'image principale du livre représentait un petit garçon qui devait avoir entre deux et trois ans, à quatre pattes face à plusieurs objets qu'il regardait avec attention. J'ouvris le livre, et le lui tendit :

- C'est une blague rassure moi, articula très doucement Malefoy en se reculant un peu plus sur son siège comme si ça allait le sauver.

- Non, déclarai-je comme si de rien n'était. Ce livre est très bien fait. En quelques pages, tu apprends beaucoup de noms d'objets moldus et à quoi ils servent dans la vie quotidienne.

- Ok Ok Ok ! On se calme! Il est hors de question que je lise quelque chose d'aussi débile, tu entends ? J'apprendrais les choses d'une autre manière !

- On n'a qu'à le faire à deux si tu y tiens tant, soupirai-je tout en cachant ma joie de le voir dans un tel état. Par exemple… Ceci, dis-je en désignant un objet au hasard, c'est un as-pi-ra-teur. Il sert à enlever la poussière de la maison. C'est très pratique.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Répète, suggérais-je.

- Non !

- Ne fait pas l'enfant tu veux !

- Je crois que je peux me le permettre étant donné que tu me parles comme si j'étais un idiot !

- C'est pour que tu apprennes vite fait et bien fait le…

- Mais je ne veux pas apprendre ! On ne reste qu'un mois !

- Et si tu rencontres un Moldu et qu'il te pose une question que tu ne sauras pas répondre. Tu feras comment, hein ?

- J'improviserai.

- Il en est hors de question. On doit faire notre travail du mieux qu'on le peux, c'est clair ? N'oublie pas que ça compte pour les ASPIC.

- Et de quel droit tu me donnes des ordres ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Pourtant tu me l'a répété des tonnes de fois ! m'énervais-je devant son regard incrédule. Mes parents sont des Moldus ! Et j'en sais plus que toi sur ce rayon. Maintenant, puisque tu veux faire ton enfant, je vais jouer à l'adulte. Tu prends ce livre, tu mémorises les objets et dans vingt minutes précises, je te fais réciter. Ou alors, tu te conduits comme un gentil garçon et on le fait à deux. A toi de voir.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon tu peux être certain que je te ferai une vie infernale pendant un mois entier.

Yeux dans les yeux, je faisais tout pour ne pas perdre cette partie. Au bout de deux minutes qui me semblèrent une éternité, il marmonna enfin :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, continue ce cours qui m'a l'air déjà fantastiquement ennuyeux !

Et c'est tout sourire que je m'installai à côté de lui. On allait bien s'amuser…

En fin d'après midi, nous arrivâmes enfin à la gare de King Cross. Le voyage avait été assez éprouvant: Malefoy avait une mémoire de mouche et tout ce que je lui apprenais rentrait dans une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. C'était incompréhensible étant donné qu'il était assez doué en magie. A part de la mauvaise foi, je ne voyais rien d'autre. Lorsque je lui apprenais quelque chose, soit il grognait, soit il critiquait les Moldus d'abrutis de première. Sa phrase préférée était aussi: « N'importe quoi ». La seule chose qu'il avait réussi, c'était de me faire avoir le mal de tête.

En sortant du train, j'aperçus McGonagall qui était en grande conversation avec le conducteur de train. Elle tenait dans sa main des tonnes de plans. Curieuse, je me penchai pour mieux voir ce que c'était, et je vis que c'était le plan de Londres. Visiblement elle nous accompagnerait pas dans notre nouveau logis. Dans un sens, c'était évident. Je me retournai pour dire à Malefoy de se préparer à partir quand je remarquai qu'il avait disparu. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu aller ? Énervée, j'allais annoncer au professeur McGonagall que j'avais perdu mon coéquipier lorsque je l'aperçus : cet idiot se trouvait sur le quai et il était en train de draguer une fille ! Et elle, comme une andouille, était en train de rougir et de ricaner. La rage et la colère commençaient à faire surface en moi. Je n'allais jamais tenir un mois avec lui. Il ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et ça en devenait insupportable.

« S'il-vous-plaît !

Le professeur de métamorphose nous faisait signe pour qu'on s'avance jusqu'au mur qui nous amènerait dans le monde moldu.

- Bien. Avant de partir, vous prendrez ce plan qui vous conduira jusqu'à votre appartement. J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux, et que vous n'avez pas oublié de prendre de l'argent moldu ! Vous en aurez sans doute besoin pour prendre le métro ou le bus. Sinon, et bien, vous irez à pied. Il est, bien entendu, hors de question de transplaner. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance, je suis certaine que tout se passera pour le mieux ! »

Ce fut peut être mon imagination, mais j'eus comme l'impression que sa voix s'était soudainement cassée, comme si elle était triste que nous nous séparions. Je devais être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, car les élèves se précipitèrent pour aller prendre le plan et partirent droit vers le mur pour se retrouver dans un autre monde. Malefoy et moi étions les derniers à partir. McGonagall me regarda et me souhaita bonne chance. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Je pris donc le plan, soufflai un bon coup et, avec Malefoy, nous fonçâmes droit vers le mur…

« Ce n'est pas par là je te dis ! m'énervai-je contre Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua-t-il.

- Sur le plan, c'est indiqué qu'il faut prendre à gauche, et pas à droite !

- Je connais un raccourci. On va éviter de marcher et de porter encore plus longtemps ces fichues valises!

- Et si on prenait le métro ? On irait plus vite, et on se fatiguerait moins, suggérai-je. Et en plus, nous irions au bon endroit ! Parce que la nuit ne nous aide vraiment pas !

- D'accord d'accord ! soupira-t-il. Prenons le métro.

Nous marchâmes pas plus de cinq minutes avant d'enfin trouver une station de métro. Le plan de chaque station était aussi présent dans un couloir et pendant à peu près une demie heure nous nous disputâmes pour savoir dans quelle station nous arrêter. Têtue comme une mule, et heureuse de l'être, je parvins à faire comprendre à Malefoy que j'avais raison et qu'il fallait descendre à la quatrième station. Rassurés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la machine pour acheter des tickets. Malefoy allait payer mais il bloqua net son geste. Visiblement il ne s'en sortais pas avec l'argent moldu. Il avait trois billets différents dans sa main, et je pris celui qu'il fallait. La machine prépara les billets que j'avais demandé, et nous les donna. Malefoy fit la moue. Hésitait-il à me remercier ? J'eus seulement droit à un hochement de tête. C'était déjà ça. Je pris donc un ticket et le passait dans une autre machine qui me permit d'accéder sur le quai. J'allais avancer sur le quai, lorsque Malefoy s'écria :

- Et merde ! Granger !

Je me retournai, et vit qu'il était coincé. Derrière lui, des passagers commençaient déjà à râler. Je me précipitai vers lui, et lui indiquai comment il fallait s'y prendre. En colère, il réussit tout de même en s'en sortir. Un homme d'affaire visiblement mécontent s'exclama :

- Ah ! Ces hommes de la campagne !

- Hey ! Vieux croûton ! s'énerva Malefoy.

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase car je lui mettais ma main contre sa bouche. Heureusement pour nous, l'homme d'affaire ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu.

- Ne commence pas à faire des histoire, murmurai-je sévèrement à Malefoy.

- Mais il…

- Chut ! Allez suis moi !

Le métro commençait à arriver, des milliers de personnes sortirent et d'autres rentrèrent. C'était assez difficile de passer avec nos valises, mais heureusement nous passâmes de justesse. Nous étions serrés comme des sardines, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Malefoy semblait assez perdu mais il m'impressionnait. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude des transports moldus, il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Il ne restait plus qu'une station et je m'imaginai déjà prendre un bon bain dans notre nouvel appartement lorsque je fus bousculer par quelqu'un. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, pas rasé depuis quelques jours, mais qui semblait assez sympathique.

« Oh ! Désolé ! dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondis je avec un sourire.

Il allait partir, quand Malefoy l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, en colère. Le pauvre homme semblait apeuré. Plusieurs personnes nous regardaient ne comprenant rien à la situation, tout comme moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commençais-je.

- Alors comme ça on vole les petites dames? prononça Malefoy d'un ton menaçant.

- Je… je… je, bégayait l'autre.

Automatiquement je fouillai mes poches à la recherche de mon porte-monnaie… qui était introuvable!

- Rends-lui ce que tu lui as pris, s'énerva mon sauveur ( on parle bien de Malefoy? ).

Le voleur, tremblant, sortit de la poche de sa veste le porte-monnaie. Malefoy le prit violemment et enchaîna sévèrement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Par… pardon ! pleurnicha l'homme inconnu.

Le regard menaçant, Malefoy finit par le lâcher. Le voleur partit comme un fou dans la direction inverse.

- Comment tu as vu qu'il m'avait volée ? demandai-je encore ébahi par ce que je venais de voir.

- J'ai pris des cours, répondit-il simplement.

- Et … tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi ? chuchotai-je intriguée.

Pendant un cours instant, il ne dit rien. Puis, il s'exclama :

- Après, qui c'est qui aurait tout payé ? Moi ! Et ça c'était hors de question !

D'abord énervée qu'il le prenne ainsi, on m'avait toujours éduquer de façon à être polie. Je lui répondis donc.

- Merci quand même.

Lui-même semblait surpris que je sois polie avec lui. Assez gênée, je fus heureuse lorsque le métro s'arrêta. Nous sortîmes le plus vite possible, sans un mot, chacun plongés dans nos pensées.

Le bâtiment semblait neuf et c'était déjà rassurant pour la suite. Nous rentrâmes assez confiants, et j'aperçus le concierge qui était en train de balayer le hall.

- Bonsoir ! annonçai-je le plus chaleureusement possible. Heu…nous avons loué pendant un mois un appartement, vous…

- Ah oui ! approuva-t-il tout sourire. Monsieur Malefoy, et Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas?

- Exactement, répondit Malefoy visiblement heureux d'être enfin arrivé.

Le concierge dû aussi le remarquer, car il prononça en rigolant :

- Vous ne devez pas être de la ville vous.

- Cela se voit tant que ça ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- A voir vos tête oui ! affirma-t-il. Je me suis permis de faire quelques petites commissions pour vous… je sais que c'est toujours difficile quand on arrive dans un endroit inconnu.

- Oh ! Merci ! m'exclamai-je. C'est vraiment très gentil !

Il sorti de sa poche une clé qu'il nous tendit toujours aussi heureux. Il suggéra :

- Alors vous allez travailler à Londres ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- C'est sûr que pour un jeune couple c'est le mieux, déclara-t-il.

- Euh… nous… nous ne sommes pas un couple, bégayai-je.

- Ce n'est que pour le travail, confirma Malefoy visiblement pincé qu'on le croit vivre en couple avec moi.

- Ah… s'exclama gêné le concierge. Et bien j'espère que vous vous plairez ici !

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, dis-je. Au revoir !

- Au revoir les jeunes ! lança le concierge.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et j'avais vraiment hâte d'arriver enfin dans l'appartement. La journée avait été très éprouvante. Dans l'étage qui nous était réservé, il n'y avait que deux voisins.

Arrivé devant la porte, Malefoy ouvrit la porte. Je rentrai mais ne vis rien car tout était noir. Je fis un pas et cherchai l'interrupteur en tâtonnant le mur. A peine la lumière apparue que je découvris immédiatement le coin cuisine/salle à manger. La pièce était assez grande et convenait parfaitement pour deux personnes. Les couleurs étaient assez claires ce qui randait la pièce assez gaie. De grandes fenêtre occupaient le fond de la pièce et donnaient une vue sur la ville. Un coin télé se trouvait non loin de là avec, au centre de la pièce, une table. Plusieurs tableaux étaient présents dont la plupart représentait des imitations de grands peintres et notamment des impressionnistes. Sur la gauche de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur trois portes. J'ouvris la première et vis avec satisfaction une belle salle de bain. Un grand miroir étaient face à la douche et dessous, se trouvaient deux lavabos. Malefoy poussa un petit sifflement irrité. Il avait peut être pensé qu'il y aurait deux salles de bain… Pas de chance pour lui, il allait devoir partager !

Nous partîmes de la salle de bain, et Malefoy tira une nouvelle porte. L'endroit était assez petit, mais me plaisait beaucoup, notamment à cause des couleurs chaudes et accueillantes mais aussi de la décoration. Le lit était assez grand et avait l'air confortable. Il faut dire que j'étais tellement fatiguée que n'importe quoi m'aurait semblé douillet ! Un petit bureau était installé juste à côté de la fenêtre et on avait une vue magnifique de la ville. Juste à côté, sur le mur, un placard était installé. Le meuble semblait neuf et était en bois. Je posai déjà mes valises, en me sentant presque chez moi. Je rêvassais tellement en voyant cette chambre que j'avais presque oublié Malefoy, qui faisait la moue. Visiblement il n'aimait pas vraiment la pièce. Tant mieux !

« Tu as de la chance tu sais, dit-il.

- Pourquoi? demandai-je d'un ton absent en ouvrant déjà ma valise pour aller ranger mes affaires.

- Parce que si elle avait été plus grande je l'aurais prise rien que pour t'embêter !

- Toujours aussi aimable, hein ? répliquai-je. Toi aussi tu as de la chance tu sais ?

- Ah bon? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte !

- Tu te serais pris la même gifle qu'en troisième année si je ne m'inquiétais pas de la réaction des enfants demain s'ils te voyaient avec un coquard, continuai-je en me mettant de dos pour ne pas qu'il me voit sourire.

- Pff ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Et il partit sans rien dire de plus. Première manche gagnée !

Pendant encore une heure je rangeai mes affaires. Je m'étalas sur le lit pour reprendre mon souffle, mais a peine ma tête avait-elle touché l'oreiller que je m'endormis profondément…

**Le prochain chapitre parlera du stage, et des 1er moments passés en compagnie des Moldus :P **

**Merci de m'avoir lu :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour :) **

**Voila ce 4eme chapitre qui met en place l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) **

**En tout les cas, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir :) si certain d'entre vous veulent me donner quelques critiques, n'hésitez pas, je ne pourrai que m'améliorer ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

Alors que j'étais en train de rêver que le professeur McGonagal me sermonnait pour ne pas avoir rendu mon devoir à temps, je me réveillais en sursaut. De la musique avait été mise au son maximum et j'avais l'impression d'être dans une boite de nuit. Les oreilles à moitié bouchée, j'essayais vainement de calmer le bruit en mettant mes mains dessus. En vain. Je regardais le réveil, et m'aperçus avec horreur que ce n'était que cinq heure et demi du matin. C'était une blague, pensais-je, ou un mauvais rêve. Je ne commençai mon travail que dans trois heures et ce bruit me rendait de plus en plus folle ! En colère comme jamais, je me levais et me dirigeai dans la salle à manger, ou la musique était encore plus forte.

C'est alors que j'aperçus Malefoy, torse nu ( alors qu'on était en hiver! ) en train de faire du café. Au passage, j'aperçu la notice juste à côté de la cafetière et je ne pu que m'en réjouir. Au moins il avait fait un effort… Par terre, se trouvait un petit tapis pour faire des abdos. Il devait juste finir de les faire, car je remarquais qu'il transpirait sévèrement. Il ne me remarqua même pas lorsque j'apparu dans la pièce et c'est sur un pas précipité que je fermais le poste de radio. Malefoy leva à peine les yeux, mais je sentais très bien qu'il devait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

« Tu es complètement dingue ou quoi ? M'énervais-je.

- Ce Moldu Justin Timberlake est vraiment génial, je dois l'avouer.

Devant mon air de plus ne plus furieux, il haussa des épaules et émit un sourire faussement innocent.

- Quoi, c'est interdit d'écouter de la bonne musique? Tu devrais être fière de moi, après tout ce n'est qu'un Moldu et j'arrive à apprécier un minimum son talent.

- Malefoy, il n'est que cinq heures du matin !

- Tu ne voulais quand même pas être en retard pour ton premier jour, non ?

- J'avais mis mon réveil !

- Oh! Quel dommage… mais bon! Maintenant que tu es debout, tu pourrais peut être me faire un jus de fruit. Je n'arrive pas à installer cet engin, dit il en me désignant le mixer de fruit.

Croyant d'abord à une blague de mauvais goût, je préférai ne pas répondre. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que tout ce vacarme n'avait était fait que dans une seule intention : m'obliger à faire ce que Malefoy voulait que je fasse au moment où il le voulait. Le cœur lourd, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser ma voix s'étendre dans les aigus :

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

- Très bien… c'est pas grave de toute les façons ça peut attendre… et chaque matin, je mettrai de la bonne musique pour me donner du courage à passer une nouvelle journée en ta compagnie.

- Tu es… je te hais Malefoy!

- Sans blague. Bon, sur ce, je vais prendre une douche.

Il prit le chemin en direction de la salle de bain, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, se retourna de nouveau vers moi au ralentit et m'observa avec un air presque gentil.

- Au fait Granger ? Tu as bien dormi?

Etonnée de ce retournement de situation, j'en perdu un instant mon vocabulaire. Méfiante, je m'exclamais tout de même:

- Oui, merci.

- J'en étais sûr! C'est vrai que la marque de l'oreiller que tu as sur ta joue est absolument sexy!

Cette fois au bord de l'humiliation, je poussai un grognement et pris un coussin qui se trouvait sur le canapé pour le lui jeter dessus. Malefoy, plus rapide l'évita en ricanant et se précipita aussitôt dans la salle de bain.

Je poussais un cri strident, de rage que cette fouine ait gagné cette partie. Une chose était sure : La prochaine fois, ce sera mon tour de vengeance. Et rira bien qui rira le dernier…

Très tôt ce matin-là, nous marchions vers notre nouveau lieu de travail en plein Londres. Intérieurement, je regrettais de ne pas m'être habillée plus chaudement. Il faisait un froid de canard et mon nez devait être tout rouge tellement j'étais glacée.

Heureusement, Malefoy n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur mon physique peu avantageux. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'il m'avait rendu d'une humeur exécrable, il s'était tu toute la matinée. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée depuis le début de notre stage.

Nous arrivâmes en avance devant l'établissement scolaire, qui était très grand et qui semblait bien tenu. Le bâtiment construit en brique rouge était constitué de deux étages et les élèves se trouvaient tous dans la cour de récréation, en train de s'amuser, de crier ou de pleurer. Quelques parents en retard les déposèrent précipitamment en insistant toutefois pour avoir un bisou. Instinctivement, je me tournais vers Malefoy, qui faisait une tête indescriptible.

« Tu y connais quelque chose aux gamins ? Me questionna-t-il assez nerveusement.

- Non, répondis je calmement, mais cela ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Ils n'ont que trois voire même cinq ans! Nous sommes bien pires dans Poudlard.

- A ta place, je remettrai les pieds sur Terre, reprit t'il très sérieusement. Une fois, j'ai un grand oncle qui a emmené un de ses fils une après-midi chez moi… Il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier ce qu'il est. Croit moi Granger, les gosses ne sont que des vermines. Ils savent très bien comment rendre les adultes complètement fous. Même moi à côté je suis un ange.

- Permet moi de douter de ton angélisme Malefoy. Je me demande ou est donc passée ta grande confiance de ce matin, répliquais je en me rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

- Elle a disparu depuis que je viens de remarquer que plus de cinq cent petits nains ressemblent à ce fameux cousin !

- Honnêtement Malefoy je pense que tu devrais te taire. Si tu veux mon avis, tu es bien pire qu'eux réunis !

La bouche grande ouverte, Malefoy m'observa comme si je venais de lui dire la plus grosse insulte de tous les temps. Fière de lui avoir rabattu le caquet, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- Allez, vient! On va se présenter à la directrice, ordonnais je en sentant ma bonne humeur arriver.

Au bout de quelques pas cependant, je remarquais que Malefoy ne m'avais toujours pas suivi. Il regardait la cour d'une manière méfiante et semblant totalement apeuré. Jamais je ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, même après la gifle que je lui avais donné en troisième année. En soupirant, je lui pris son bras et le traînais presque de force dans la cour. Il essaya de se débattre et je ne sus si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer ou parce qu'une « Sang de Bourbe » osait la toucher. Dans tous les cas, je ne le laissais pas faire. Pendant ce stage, il devrait mettre ses préjugés de côté et apprendre à grandir !

A notre approche, plusieurs enfants et parents nous observaient avec curiosité, se demandant sans doute ce que nous étions en train de faire. Je surpris même une mère en train d'observer Malefoy avec intérêt. Inconsciemment je levais les yeux au ciel. Comme quoi, des cruches, il y en avait partout.

En rentrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la chaleur du lieu me fit un bien fou et je dénouais mon foulard en respirant. Deux couloirs de couleur rouge menaient à différentes classes. Des dessins de toute part étaient affichés, aussi bien sur le mur que sur le sol. Je trouvais cela particulièrement touchant. Tout au fond d'un des couloirs, on pouvait voir une porte, avec écrit en gros dessus: DIRECTRICE; Mme Milter.

Nous nous avançâmes et j'entendis encore Malefoy se plaindre. Je fis comme si je n'entendais rien et je frappai trois coups sur la porte de la Directrice.

- Entrez !

Je tournais la serrure et fit mon apparition dans le bureau avec mon partenaire. La pièce était de taille moyenne mais un immense bureau prenait presque toute la place. Des étagères entières étaient remplies de livre, et de dictionnaire. Quant au mur, il était de couleur rose pâle, rempli de tous les diplômes de la directrice, suivis de quelques photos de classe.

La directrice en question était très petite, elle devait faire au moins deux têtes de moins que Malefoy, ce qui me surpris. Elle semblait aussi assez âgée, mais avait à la fois un air intelligent et strict, sans doute causé par son chignon serré. Elle nous regarda entrer avec une forte autorité et pendant un bref instant j'eu l'impression de voir le professeur McGonagal.

- Heu… commençais je… Bonjour. Nous sommes les … les nouveaux professeurs.

Son visage se radoucit un peu, et elle s'exclama d'une voix pleine d'énergie:

- Ah oui ! Excusez-moi, j'ai crû que vous étiez encore un de ses parents qui allaient se plaindre à huit heure du matin ! Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Elle nous serra brièvement la main pendant que je me demandais pourquoi tout le monde croyait que j'étais avec Malefoy. Après tout, on n'allait vraiment pas ensemble. Pour preuve, lorsque je le vis s'asseoir sur le siège qui se trouvait en face du bureau sans que la Directrice nous le demandâmes, je sentis mes joues rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il aurait mis les pieds sur le bureau qu'on n'aurait pas vu la différence … Honteuse, je me cachai presque le visage. La directrice prit un air pincé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire…

- Bien, reprit t'elle en tapant dans ses mains comme si elle voulait le silence. Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis la directrice de cet établissement. Le directeur adjoint n'a malheureusement pas pu se libérer se matin pour vous rencontrer. Il passera sans doute vous voir dans quelques heures. Vous vous occuperez donc de la classe qui a entre trois et quatre ans. J'espère que vous savez y faire avec les enfants, car il faut beaucoup de patience! Bien entendu, vous ne resterez qu'un mois, c'est peu, mais la directrice de votre école, le professeur McGonagal, m'a assuré que vous étiez très fort et doué, et que vos résultats scolaires étaient brillants.

- Vous avez vu McGonagal ? Demanda Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais… bégayais je, vous savez qui elle est réellement ?

- Bien entendu, affirma-t-elle comme si j'étais idiote. Vous êtes étudiants et vous devez passer un stage dans la branche que vous désirez. Et cette femme est la directrice de l'établissement Saint Andrew, dans le Nord de l'Angleterre.

Un silence apparu, assez gênant. Pendant un instant, j'avais pensé qu'elle savait que nous étions sorciers. La sonnerie retentit, et la directrice enchaîna précipitamment :

- Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à vous montrer vos nouveaux élèves, et votre lieu de travail. Vous pourrez ensuite commencer à travailler. Suivez-moi.

Elle passa devant nous et nous fit signe de la suivre. Malefoy se leva et me fit le coup du regard « on est mal ! ». J'essayais de ne rien lui montrer malgré mon estomac qui commençait à se nouer. Le stress commença à me gagner mais je suivit tout de même Mme Milter, la tête haute.

En sortant du bureau, des tonnes d'enfants allaient dans leurs classes, accompagné de leur professeur respectif. Une maîtresse d'école passa juste à côté de nous, et Malefoy se retourna immédiatement pour la regarder de plus près. Qu'Est-ce qu'il était discret ! pensais je avec rage. Il continua à marcher à reculons, lorsque je le fis revenir à la réalité en lui pinçant le bras. Il me regarda comme s'il n'avait rien fait et je grognai une nouvelle fois.

Madame Milter salua au passage une femme de ménage, qui devait faire le triple de son poids. Elle la salua, et nous apprîmes qu'elle s'appelait Jeanne.

- Bonjour, déclara Jeanne en dévoila ses dents jaunâtre.

Malefoy, toujours aussi discret recula de quelques pas, visiblement dégoûté. Jeanne ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, car elle discutait de je ne sais quoi avec la directrice. Celle-ci, nous fit alors signe de la suivre.

Nous allâmes donc à l'opposé du bureau de la directrice. Dans le couloir, Malefoy se pencha vers moi, et chuchota:

- J'ignorais qu'on allait travailler dans un zoo!

- Un zoo? Demandais je.

- Oui. Regarde on est entouré de petits monstres, et i peine deux minutes, on rencontrait une cochonne!

- C'est pire que de la méchanceté ce que tu viens de dire!

- Mais vrai.

- C'est vrai que question zoo tu as raison. Après tout, on a aussi une fouine ! Répliquais je sèchement.

Malefoy allait sans doute m'envoyer une de ses bonnes répliques mais nous venions juste d'arriver dans la salle de classe et le spectacle qui lui fit face lui coupa toute réplique. Moi-même je me demandais ou j'avais atterrie. Tous les enfants étaient déjà rentrer, et ils couraient dans tous les sens de la pièce en poussant des cris si aigu que mes oreilles se mirent à siffler. Certains étaient couvert de peinture, des filles se faisaient poursuivre par les garçons en poussant des cris stridents, d'autres se jetaient des jouets en pleine figure, ou encore s'amusaient à crayonner le mur…On entendait pleurer, rire, crier, hurler et parler. C'était pire que l'enfer.

- Dit moi que je suis en train de cauchemarder, me chuchota Malefoy en restant caché derrière la porte.

- Non, soufflais je d'une voix tremblante.

La directrice rentra alors dans la classe et claqua dans ses mains de façon sèche, comme lorsqu'elle nous avait reçu dans son bureau. Au départ, aucun des enfants ne l'aperçurent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte un sifflet de sa poche en siffla trois fois d'affilés. Les enfants stoppèrent aussitôt tous leurs gestes, et c'est à ce moment que la principale s'écria:

- Tous sur le tapis bleu !

Dès qu'ils s'exécutèrent, la femme dit alors d'une voix très douce:

- Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour Madame Milter, enchaîna la classe entière d'un ton neutre.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je vous présente vos deux nouveaux professeurs: Miss Granger, et Mr Malefoy.

- …

- Ils vont travailler avec vous pendant un mois entier, le temps que votre maîtresse aille mieux.

- Elle est ou? Questionna une petite fille rondouillette.

- Chez sa famille, répondit le professeur. Pour… se reposer.

- Elle va mourir? Demanda un élève avec des lunettes.

- Bien sûr que non! Protesta Madame Milter.

- Elle est malade alors ? reprit le petit.

Je ne pu écouter la réponse de la directrice, car Malefoy murmura d'un ton apitoyé:

- Ok, c'est bon. Je donne ma démission !

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Malefoy ! Nous sommes ici pour nos ASPIC et en aucun cas je ne veux rater cet examen.

- Non mais Est-ce que tu as vu ça ! Pour une phrase banale, ce gamin a réussi à raconter n'importe quoi et à s'imaginer des choses totalement stupides !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, car je m'aperçus que la directrice ne parlait plus et nous observait, sourcil froncés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, déclarais je. Tout va pour le mieux!

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, ils sont tout à vous !

Et elle reparti, non sans nous avoir lancé un regard curieux.

Cette fois le regard des enfants était tous concentré sur nous et c'est en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible que j'articulais faiblement :

- Bonjour à tous!

-…

- Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Je suis… certaine que nous allons bien nous entendre …

Ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, je donnais un coup dans les côtes de Malefoy pour qu'il continu la suite de mes propos.

- Oui, reprit-il. Et maintenant, rangez moi ce bordel et que ça saute!

- Malefoy! Grognais je.

- Quoi?

- Sois polie, ce ne sont que des enfants !

- Des monstres tu veux dire, chuchota-t-il.

J'allais répliquer lorsque je sentis qu'on tirait mon pantalon. Je baissais les yeux, et poussa un cri quand je vis le même petit garçon à lunette qui parlait avec Madame Milter précédemment, me montrer un énorme rat qu'il tenant dans ses mains.

- Il s'appelle Bond, dit le garçon tout sourire. Et moi James. Tu connais James Bond hein ? Et lui c'est mon meilleur copain. Tu veux lui dire bonjour ?

Il me tendit alors la bête pour que je le prenne.

- James Bond ? demanda Malefoy. C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Hein tu connais pas ? demanda le petit comme s'il n'y croyait pas. T'es nouille toi !

- Nouille ? Et d'abord donne- moi ce rat tu veux !

D'abord hésitant, il le lui donna enfin. Malefoy se dirigea vers la cage, et je respirai profondément. Je sentis qu'on me tirait une nouvelle fois le pantalon mais de l'autre côté cette fois. Une petite fille, les larmes aux yeux, pleurnicha:

- Ze veux maman!

Compatissante, je m'accroupis vers elle, et lui demanda:

- Comment t'appelles tu?

- Lucie.

- Et bien Lucie… que dirais tu que je vous raconte une histoire?

- Moui.

- D'accord. Tu veux choisir le livre?

- Moui.

- Super ! Mais d'abord, il faudrait que la classe soit rangée.

-…

- Allez les enfants ! C'est parti ! Le premier qui a fini de tout ranger à gagner !

Tous se mirent au rangement, mais en faisant bien entendu le plus de bruits possible. Je me dirigeai vers un petit bureau présent tout au fond de la pièce et je posai toutes mes affaires. Je cherchai Malefoy du regard et l'aperçu en train d'observer un enfant qui mangeait par terre. Il semblait furieux et s'écria d'un ton sévère:

- Est-ce que je rêve ou tu manges le goûter des autres ?

Le petit garçon fit signe que oui de la tête. Malefoy l'attrapa par les bras et lui ordonna:

- Arrête tout de suite de manger le goûter des autres tu entends !

Obéissant, le garçon recracha tout par terre…Malefoy le relâcha et s'éloigna, visiblement dégoûté de ce qu'il venait de voir…En voyant cette scène, je soupirai. Finalement ce métier était bien plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

Je regardais la petite bibliothèque pour enfant, et choisi l'histoire de Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains: c'était un classique et comme ça tout le monde pourrait comprendre l'histoire. Quand je vis que tout était à peu près à sa place, je m'écriai;

- S'il vous plait ! Les enfants ! Venez ! On va tous s'asseoir en cercle par terre !

Tous s'exécutèrent, et après vingt minutes de chamaillerie, ils étaient enfin prêt.

- Bien, commençais je. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire. Personnellement quand j'étais petite, c'était ma préférée. Hum hum ! Il était une fois…

- Pourquoi il s'assoit pas avec nous, lui ? Demanda un garçon en désignant Drago.

- Il va venir mon chéri, dis je en faisant signe à Drago de nous rejoindre.

Celui-ci, boudeur, fit quand même ce que je lui demandais. Il prit place à côté de moi, et souffla un bon coup lorsqu'il vit le livre que je tenais dans les mains.

- Comme je le disais, repris je…

- Vous êtes amoureux ? Questionna une petite fille avec deux tresses.

- Bien sûr que non ! M'exclamais je indignée.

- Alors pourquoi vous travaillez ensemble ?

- Tu es bien curieuse pour une fille de ton âge, gronda Malefoy. Et d'abord, on lève la main avant de parler. Surtout pour dire n'importe quoi.

- Tu n'es pas gentil toi ! Cria-t-elle.

Et elle se mit à pleurer. En levant les yeux au ciel, je me levais pour aller la consoler. Pendant ce temps, un autre petit garçon se dirigea vers Malefoy et s'écria:

- Je veux aller au cabinet !

Et il se tordit dans tous les sens pour se retenir. Malefoy grimaça et cela fit rire plusieurs enfants. Il s'écria alors agacé:

- Ben vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends !

- Mais je peux pas tout seul !

- Va voir la dame, elle t'aidera, dit il en me faisant signe.

- Mais c'est une fille !

- Et alors?

- Je veux pas qu'elle me voit tout nu !

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je ris. Malefoy me fusilla du regard.

- Une fille te verra nu un jour ou l'autre mon gars, continua-t-il énervé.

- Vite ! Reprit le garçon comme si il avait rien entendu. Ou je vais le faire dans ma culotte ! Et ma maman ne sera pas contente !

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune solution, Malefoy se leva en pleurnichant presque. Il murmura alors dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il allait mourir, et il sortit avec le petit garçon.

Je devais avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu de chance. Je rigolais encore intérieurement quand la petite fille que je consolais s'écria:

- Ne mets pas Bond dans le sac de la maîtresse, James!

Je mis une seconde pour me rappeler que Bond était le rat… Je me retournais, et vit le rongeur m'observer… pendant qu'il était à l'intérieur de mon sac en train de grignoter gentiment mon porte-monnaie Le regard sévère, j'observais ce fameux James. Celui-ci, tout sourire et pas gêné le moins du monde, s'exclama:

- Il aime bien ton sac !

Mon Dieu pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas à la place de Malefoy ! pensais je d'une voix épuisée

« Les enfants ! Criais-je. C'est l'heure d'aller manger à la cantine !

Tous arrêtèrent de faire de la pate à modeler, et se précipitèrent hors de la classe en courant, sans m'attendre bien évidemment. En soupirant, j'allais les rejoindre lorsque je me rendis compte qu'une petite fille était restée au fond de la classe, en train de jouer toute seule à la poupée. Curieuse, j'allais à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, commençais je sur un ton bienveillant.

- 'Jour, murmura la petite fille tout en continuant à jouer.

- Je m'appelle Hermione, et toi?

- Julie.

- C'est un très joli prénom!

- …

- Que dirais tu si on allait ensemble à la cantine? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des frites au menu.

- Je ne mange jamais à la cantine, mais toujours dans la classe.

- Pourquoi cela, m'étonnais je. Il ne faut pas rester seule ici normalement. Ton ancienne institutrice ne te le disait pas ?

- Oh, elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle était bien trop occupée à s'occuper des autres !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on parlait, elle m'observa droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient bleu profond, et je voyais nettement que ce n'était pas une enfant comme les autres. Elle semblait très intelligente, sachant exactement comment me parler, et de quelle façon.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être avec les autres enfants?

- Parce que… je ne veux pas me faire des amis… ce serait trop compliqué pour moi après.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tant mieux, dit t'elle en me faisant un petit sourire.

J'allais lui demander d'autres explications, lorsque Malefoy fit irruption dans la pièce. Depuis que le garçon lui avait demandé de l'emmener aux toilette, je ne l'avais plus revu et n'avait même pas remarqué son absence. Tous ces enfants me demandaient tellement de l'attention !

- On m'a dit que tu étais resté ici, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, euh… j'étais avec Julie.

- Bon, et bien qu'Est-ce qu'on attend? J'aimerais aller manger, je crois que je l'ai bien mérité.

- D'accord. Julie, tu veux venir?

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. Va rejoindre Drago

Pendant trente secondes, plus personnes ne parlaient. Malefoy semblait étonné de savoir que la petite le connaissait.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'appelle ainsi ? Bégayais je presque.

- Je le sais, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Face à cette réponse claire, nette et précise, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Malefoy l'observait les sourcils froncés. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi concentré sur quelque chose.

- On se voit tout à l'heure alors… Bon appétit.

Et je sortis de la classe avec Malefoy.

- Bizarre cette fille, affirma-t-il. Tu lui avais dit comment je m'appelais ?

- Non. Elle est très intéressante… Elle nous cache quelque chose, et je peux t'assurer que je découvrirai ce que c'est.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à elle?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si je voulais la protéger… Enfin ! Et toi, dit-moi comment ce fait t'il que je ne t'ai plus revu de la matinée?

- Oh, et bien… le gamin s'est fait dessus, alors il en a fait toute une histoire, et j'ai du le changer.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as habillé? M'écriais je à la fois admirative et étonné.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Et devine quoi ? Ce petit morveux s'appelle Harry ! On peut dire que ce prénom me donne la poisse !

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je ris. Je l'avais visiblement vexée mais sa tête de désespéré me donnait encore plus envie de ricaner. Et c'est avec un grand sourire au coin des lèvres que nous rentrâmes dans la cantine.

A la fin de la journée, alors que tous les enfants étaient ( enfin ) partis, je m'écroulais sur une chaise, les yeux fermés. La journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante. Toutes les cinq minutes je devais réparer les bêtises de certain, nettoyer, ranger, parler… il m'avait fallu une patience d'enfer et à présent j'étais morte. Malefoy, quant à lui, avait dû faire à peu près la même chose que moi ce qui m'avait étonné mais aussi beaucoup aidé. Certes, il était resté toute la matinée à s'occuper du petit garçon… mais l'après-midi il avait couru après ceux qui n'écoutait pas, leurs faisait la leçon sans jamais y arriver, et j'avais dû le convaincre plus d'une fois de ne pas en étrangler un. Et maintenant, il était couché sur le bureau, aussi épuisé que moi. On pouvait dire que la jeunesse faisait des ravages.

- Granger, murmura-t-il.

- Mmmh ?

- Je crois que demain je vais rester dans l'appartement. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. Et on n'est que lundi !

- Au moins je suis sûre que demain matin tu ne mettras pas de musique à cinq heure du matin.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

- Je sais. Et croit moi j'aimerai bien faire la même chose que toi, mais McGonagal compte sur nous pour qu'on réussisse le stage. Et puis pense que mercredi on ne travaille pas !

J'entendis tout à coup la porte s'ouvrir. J'ouvris les yeux, et vit la maîtresse d'école que j'avais aperçu dans le couloir ce matin, celle dont Drago s'était retourné pour mieux l'observer. Elle avait les cheveux bond-châtain, des yeux bleus, le teint parfaitement bronzé le maquillage appliqué comme il le fallait, et portait un tailleur chic mais discret. C'était le genre de fille qui devait passer deux heures dans la salle de bain en faisant attention que tout soit parfait. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir: le spectacle qu'elle voyait devait être comique.

- Première journée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, soupirais je.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pareil pour tout le monde quand on débute.

- Je pense que demain ça ira mieux.

- Bien sûr. Heu… Est-ce que Drago dort? Demanda-t-elle.

Je failli m'étouffais. Alors comme ça, Drago la connaissait déjà ! On peut dire qu'il avait pas chômé aujourd'hui !

- Aucune idée, dis je un peu sévèrement.

- Je ne dors pas Julia, s'exclama tout à coup Malfoy en restant allongé sur le bureau. Je me repose juste les yeux.

- C'Est-ce qu'on dit, affirma cette Julia en explosant de rire. Je suis venue te rapporter les affaires du petit Harry.

- Harry ? Questionnais je en me rappelant que c'était le petit garçon qui voulait aller aux toilettes.

- Ouais, soupira Malefoy. Tu sais quand j'ai dit que… enfin qu'on était arrivés trop tard… ben mon ange gardien est apparu (il désigna Julia ). Elle l'a changé et je n'ai eu qu'à regarder!

- Ce n'était rien, reprit celle-ci tout sourire.

- Bien sûr que si, continua Drago. Et je te dois toujours un dîner aux chandelles.

Il se releva tout à coup plein d'énergie, en lui faisant son fameux sourire en coin. Cela fit ricaner Julia et cela dura au moins cinq minutes. En voyant ce spectacle, j'eus l'impression d'halluciner. Alors comme cela, Drago n'avait RIEN fait ce matin ! Il s'était seulement contenter de draguer ! Il m'avait laissé m'occuper d'une classe entière pendant que lui regardait ! N'en pouvant plus, je me levais, en sentant mes jambes trembler de fatigue et sans doute de rage. Ne faisant pas attention, je mis quand même mon manteau et prit mon sac, qui sentait à présent le rat.

- Tu t'en vas ? S'étonna Malefoy.

- Oui, je suis épuisée. Et puis… je crois que vous serez mieux seul.

- Hé ! Granger ! S'écria Malefoy en me rattrapant et en laissant Julia derrière. Comment je fais pour rentrer moi ?

- Tu n'as qu'à appeler un taxi… ou demander à Julia ta route !

J'allais partir lorsqu'il m'attrapa le bras.

- Tu es jalouse ou je rêve ? Murmura-t-il en rigolant tout à coup.

- N'importe quoi ! M'enervais-je subitement. Je trouve simplement que tu te comportes comme quelqu'un d'irresponsable !

- D'irresponsable ?

- Oui. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu m'as laissé toute la matinée seule alors que toi tu t'occupais à draguer cette fille !

- Oh Arrête Granger ! Si tu veux mon avis, toi tu ferais mieux de te décoincée !

- Oh Tait toi ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu me le répètes bien assez que je suis Miss Je Sais Tout ! Que je ne sais pas m'amuser et j'en passe ! Mais je trouve complètement lamentable que ce matin tu m'ais laissé gérer cette classe toute seule pendant que toi tu étais avec ta Julia !

- Bon Ok ! Mais les enfants c'est vraiment pas mon truc!

- De toute façon, tu ne fais rien pour qu'ils t'apprécient !

Après que je lui ai lancé un regard meurtrier, je partis de l'école, le plus vite possible toujours aussi en colère… En me disant qu'au moins un jour de stage était passé, et qu'il ne m'en restait que trente à supporter …

**Voila, pas mal de nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre, tous inventés ! **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, bisous **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila pour le 5eme chapitres :) **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'intrigue principale se mettra en place, vous pourrez donc avoir plus d'infos sur la suite de mon histoire :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, qui m'ont fait pour la plupart plaisir. **

**Guest, Je suis désolée de constater que tu es déçue de mes personnages et de tout le reste. Ce que j'ai décidé d'écrire, c'est avant tout une comédie pour faire passer du bon temps, rien d'autre. Je ne veux pas écrire des personnages qui sortent tout droit des livres de J.K Rowling. Après tout, les fictions sont faites pour cela : interpréter les personnages de la manière que l'on veut. Pour moi, Drago Malefoy est un personnage intéressant. Après, je l'écris à ma façon (tu remarqueras qu'ici, je ne parle jamais de Voldemort, juste de la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor). Il déteste les Sang de Bourbe mais juste parce que c'est son éducation qui le veut, c'est ce que je vais démontrer dans le reste de l'histoire. Je ne pense pas du tout qu'il soit raciste, ce serait trop facile. Quant à Hermione, je n'y peux rien si tu la trouves bête et stupide … Pour moi, je la voie de cette manière : réfléchi, trop gentille mais intelligente (elle veut faire un effort avec Drago au niveau de leur entende mutuelle … Et alors ?) Fin, voila. En tous les cas, ton commentaire, je le prends quand même, mais je ne changerai pas le caractère de mes personnages alors je ne pense pas que le reste te plaira davantage ^^ **

**Flavou, je suis ravie que ma fic te fasse rire, car c'est le but premier ! **** j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^ merci de ton soutient en tout cas **

**Harry : La petite fille Julie, fait partie du suspens de mon histoire donc pour l'instant je ne me rien te dire, mis à part qu'elle sera un minimum important pour la suite **** En tous les cas, merci de lire ma fic ^^**

**Rayannah, Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! La, j'ai voulu montrer le côté vraiment idiot de Drago Malefoy, même si Julia va faire partie de ma fic pour pas mal de temps :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant **

**Charlie, Oui, Hermione en bave un peu mais il faut bien qu'elle ait des choses à raconter quand elle rentrera sur Poudlard xD Honnêtement, ses ennuis ne font que commencer … **

**Bonne lecture !**

Enfin arrivée dans l'appartement, je me servis un bon verre de vin, pris le poste de radio avec moi, et me dirigeai droit dans la salle de bain. A l'intérieur de la baignoire, je fis couler de l'eau très chaude et mis beaucoup de savon liquide dans l'eau pour qu'il y ait plein de bulles et pour que la bonne odeur me détende un peu et me fasse penser à autre chose. J'allumai la radio et mis de la musique classique, car, généralement ça m'aidait à me détendre; avec le verre de vin posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, ce serait parfait !

D'habitude, ce n'était pas mon style de prendre du bon temps, surtout à six heures du soir. Mais cette journée avait été particulièrement épouvantable, et j'avais absolument besoin de me changer les idées.

Je me rendis compte que mes muscles étaient tendus de stress lorsque mon corps eut le contact avec l'eau brûlante. Je soupirai alors de bonheur et fermai les yeux de contentement.

Mes pensées allèrent d'abord vers Harry et Ron. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en ce moment, si leurs nouveaux travails leur plaisaient… En ce qui me concernait, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était le bonheur assuré... Les enfants ne m'écoutaient jamais, et ne faisaient que ce qu'ils voulaient. Par quel moyen les faire obéir ? Et cette petite Julie, que me cachait-elle ? Et Malefoy ? Quand est-ce qu'il se comporterait comme un adulte ? Quand je pense qu'il avait déjà invité cette Julia à dîner ! A peine je m'énervai contre lui dans mes pensées, que la porte s'ouvrit violemment:

- Hé ! criai-je en voyant Malefoy rentrer dans la salle de bain sans frapper.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains. Je n'ai rien vu ! Je cherchais juste le poste de radio.

- Eh ben je m'en sers !

- Ne me dit pas que c'est pour écouter ça !

En colère, je lui balançai de l'eau dessus pour qu'il s'en aille. Son tee-shirt était pratiquement tout trempé, et j'eus droit à des menaces, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Au contraire, ça m'amusait bien de le voir dans une telle position. Après tout, c'était facile de se battre avec quelqu'un ayant les yeux fermés.

- Va t'en maintenant Malefoy !

- Mais le…

- Malefoy !

- Bon d' Acc…

Il se dirigea droit vers le mur et je m'écriai :

- Attention au mur !

Mais c'était trop tard. Il s'était pris le coin du mur de plein fouet sur le front. Un bruit atroce retentit, et Malefoy était en train de jurer comme jamais.

- Adieu ma tranquillité, murmurai-je. Garde tes mains devant les yeux, je sors, déclarai-je assez énervée que ma période de repos soit déjà finie.

Je pris la serviette qui se trouvait par terre, et m'enroulai dedans. En marchant, je vis que je mettais de l'eau partout, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je ferais le ménage après.

- Montre-moi ça, dis je à Malefoy en parlant de son front.

- Ma tête va exploser ! s'écria-t-il en fermant toujours les yeux comme s'il voulait ravaler les larmes de douleur.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je fis une grimace : je voyais presque à vue d'œil la bosse gonfler, et elle prenait une couleur verdâtre.

- C'est pas joli joli, mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça. J'ai une trousse à pharmacie dans mes affaires.

- Pour une fois, je suis content de ton rôle de miss je-sais-tout. Euh… je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

- De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Allez, suis-moi ! Et enlève ton tee-shirt, il est trempé et je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Tu trouveras comme excuse de ne pas aller travailler après.

- Oui maman ! râla-t-il.

Sa réplique eut le don de me faire rire. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je pris dans mon placard la trousse à pharmacie que j'emmenais toujours avec moi. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait nous arriver. Je cherchais la crème dite « miracle » par ma mère. En me retournant, je m'aperçus que Malefoy s'était planté devant la glace de la chambre, torse nu et il faisait une tête épouvantable. Je me rendis compte que pour la deuxième fois je me retrouvais face à un Malefoy torse nu et à cette idée, je rougis.

En me rendant compte de ce que je venais de penser, je secouai la tête violement. Il faudra que j'arrête de boire du vin à cette heure là !

- C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il. Ça va complètement me défigurer ce truc là !

- Mais non, m'exclamai-je d'une voix consolatrice comme si je parlais à un tout petit garçon qui venait de se faire mal. Assieds-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Lorsque je lui appliquai la crème, Malefoy grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au moins il n'était pas douillet, un bon point pour lui ! Pour qu'il évite de penser à la douleur, j'essayais de lui faire la conversation.

- Alors ? Tu as réussi à trouver ton chemin finalement ?

- Ouais… Julia a appelé un taxi pour moi.

- Tu aurais dû l'inviter quelque part, déclarai-je sur un faux ton de reproche.

- De toute façon… dit-il le regard froncé, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, non?

- C'est vrai, mais je suis curieuse, c'est tout.

- Comme toutes les filles ! souffla-t-il théâtralement.

- Exactement !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Malefoy me sourire gentiment. Avec cet air, il semblait totalement différent, comme lorsque je l'avais vu avec Blaise rigoler avant de prendre le train. Son air tellement renfermé et moqueur s'était volatilisé, et j'avais en face de moi un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

En voyant que je le regardai intensément il demanda :

- Quoi ? Je suis à ce point défiguré ?

- Non… non. C'est juste que… enfin, je… c'est rien.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Granger, dit-il d'un ton las.

- Il n'y a rien Malefoy ! Maintenant, tais-toi !

- Je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car on venait juste de frapper à la porte. Sauver par le gong ! pensai-je. Néanmoins, je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être.

- Je vais aller voir ! m'écriai-je.

- Avec une serviette comme seul habit ? se moqua-t-il.

- De toute façon qui tu veux que ce soit ? Ce doit sans doute être le concierge. Il veut peut être savoir si nous sommes bien installés.

- J'en étais sûr. Tu as un faible pour lui et tu veux à tout pris lui montrer tes jolies petites jambes.

Comme seule réponse, je lui tirai la langue, ce qui eut le don de le faire rigoler. En allant vers la porte, je fis mon possible pour me chasser de la tête le moment assez intime que j'avais partagé avec Malefoy. Depuis quand regardait-il mes jambes au fait ? Il avait dit jolies ? Venant de lui, c'était plus qu'un compliment ! On frappa de nouveau à la porte, et je m'écriai :

- J'arrive ! J'arrive !

J'ouvris la porte et… je restai complètement figée devant cette scène.

- Hermione chérie ! s'exclama ma mère.

- Maman ? Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Sans me demander, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. En fermant la porte, je levais déjà les yeux au ciel. Adieu ma soirée tranquille ! Si mes parents étaient là, ils n'allaient pas repartir aussitôt !

- Nous avons fait quelques courses pour toi ma chérie, dit ma mère tout sourire. J'avais pensé faire un bon poulet pour ce soir avec quelques frites, ça te va ? Oh et qu'est-ce que c'est joli ici ! J'aime beaucoup la décoration. Mais… et ce tapis ? Tu fais des abdos ma chérie ?

- Eh bien…

- Voyons Marie, gronda gentiment mon père. Laisse-la reprendre ses esprits ! Visiblement nous venons juste de l'interrompre dans sa douche.

- Je…commençais.

- Oh, excuse-moi chérie, c'est vrai que…commença ma mère.

Mais elle se tut. Malefoy venait juste d'arriver dans la pièce, toujours torse nu ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu l'intelligence de se rhabiller pendant mon absence ! Mes parents restèrent bouche bée en voyant ce spectacle. Il faut dire que pour voir sa fille arriver en serviette de bain et ensuite un homme torse nu, on pouvait facilement faire un contre sens énorme ! Malefoy, quant à lui, semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation. Je me raclai la gorge, et dis d'une petite voix.

- Je… ce sont mes parents.

- Oh, fut sa seule réponse qu'il eût trouvé pendant un moment pareil.

Il secoua violemment la tête comme si c'était un cauchemar, se racla la gorge et s'exclama bêtement :

- Drago Malefoy.

Pour ne pas qu'il y ait de silence gênant, je me contentai de dire.

- En effet …Je… oui, le directeur a décidé de nous mettre ensemble pour passer ce stage chez les Moldus.

- D'accord, articula péniblement ma mère. Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier tu sais ma chérie.

- Merci maman, soupirai-je, heureuse qu'elle ne se soit pas conduit stupidement.

- Nous aurions peut être dû appeler tu sais, reprit-elle. C'est vrai qu'arriver comme cela n'était pas très… correct.

Elle se mit à faire son sourire forcé, et s'exclama alors :

- Mais bon… au moins ça nous aura permis de faire la connaissance de notre futur beau-fils !

- Qu… QUOI ? m'écriai-je.

- Je suis enchantée ! continua ma mère en serrant la main de Malefoy qui la regardait comme si elle était folle. Alors dîtes-moi tout ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Vous avez pensé aux enfants déjà ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Malefoy qui croyait visiblement que c'était une blague.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ma mère semblait très sérieuse, il la fixa d'une manière si incrédule que même ma mère semblait étonnée d'une telle réaction. Mon père, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, sans doute trop ébahi pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Vous faite un énorme mal entendu, reprit soudainement Malefoy. Granger et moi on est juste en cours point barre. On se déteste depuis toujours et pour tout avouer …

- Maman ! Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, le coupais je en sentant mes joues devenir cramoisies face aux déclarations de Malefoy.

- Tu plaisantes chérie ! Il est si adorable !

- Oh je t'en prie ! m'énervai-je. Comme papa l'a dit… vous êtes seulement arrivés au mauvais moment ! J'étais en train de prendre une douche quand Malefoy est arrivé sans prévenir. Il s'est caché les yeux et a voulu partir au plus vite, mais comme il voyait rien, il s'est pris le mur dessus ; ça a fait un bruit pas possible, alors je suis sortie de la douche, et l'ai emmené dans ma chambre pour le soigner avec ta crème miracle, voilà tu sais tout !

Fière de ma prestation, je lui souris. Après tout, j'avais tout expliqué en un seul souffle. Ma mère, quant à elle, faisait une tête indéchiffrable. Évitant de comprendre si oui ou non elle avait compris, je me tournais vers mon père pour qu'il prenne ma défense.

En levant les épaules, il déclara :

- Les jeunes de nos jours !

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce qui me fit battre le cœur à cent à l'heure. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour sauver la situation. C'est alors que Malefoy reprit :

- Dites-moi, sans vouloir vous vexer Madame Granger, vous avez bien parlé de poulet ? Ce serait génial si vous pouviez rester manger avec nous, parce que pour être honnête Granger n'est pas très douée en cuisine.

Un sourire ravie sur les lèvres, ma mère se dirigea directement vers le coin cuisine et déclara d'un ton solennel.

- J'ai toujours essayé de lui faire apprendre quelques recettes de cuisine mais cela ne l'intéresse pas. Dommage car les hommes aiment toujours les femmes qui sachent cuisiner.

Elle me lança alors un clin d'œil et je sentis que les ennuis n'étaient pas prêt de se terminer…

Depuis que le dîner avait commencé, je regardais pratiquement toutes les cinq minutes ma montre, en ayant hâte que d'une chose : que tout s'arrête ! Je pouvais nettement voir que mes parents adoraient Malefoy, et c'était un véritable cauchemar. En plus de m'avoir mise assise à côté de lui, ils lui racontaient des choses de ma vie qui ne le regardaient absolument pas. Et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de rigoler !

Quel crétin Merlin ! Il fallait dire qu'à présent il savait que j'adorais sucer mon pouce quand j'étais petite, que j'étais très colérique, passais mon temps à lire au lieu d'aller jouer avec les autres, que j'avais mis le feu au tapis, qu'on m'appelait Hermionette… bref la totale. Malefoy savait tout sur mon enfance, et le pire c'était qu'il pouvait en jouer contre moi.

Plus d'une fois, alors qu'on changeait les assiettes, ma mère et moi, je lui avais demandé d'arrêter, mais ça n'avait servi à rien du tout. J'étais désespérée.

' Ce n'est plus que le dessert' était la phrase que je me répétais toutes les trente secondes précises. En ce moment, ils étaient en train de discuter de mes premiers petits amis. Pour une fois, je me fichais de ce que mes parents allaient dire, car ils ne parlaient que de Moldus : Malefoy ne les rencontrerait donc jamais !

- C'est comme, reprit ma mère, la fois ou Hermione avait pour ami ce… ah mince comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Viktor !

- Maman, grognai-je subitement. Ces histoires ne regardent personne, mis à part moi !

Excédée par ce manque d'intimité, je me levai de table, folle de colère en montrant bien évidence qu'ils avaient tous dépassés les bornes.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? articula ma mère étonnée de ma réaction.

- Il se passe, répliquai-je, que je n'ai pas faim et que je vais aller me coucher. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu racontes des choses qui ne regardent que moi !

- Mais enfin, commença-t-elle d'un ton colérique, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Il faut toujours que tu exagères les choses !

- Ah bon ? m'énervai-je. Ce n'est pas mon impression ! Pourquoi ne pas lui raconter mes secrets les plus intimes tant que tu y es hein ?

J'entendis Malefoy s'étouffer avec son verre de vin. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il s'étranglerai avec ! J'en avais vraiment plus qu'assez à présent.

- Ne sois pas aussi malpolie je te prie, déclara ma mère d'un ton sans réplique.

- Alors comme ça ce serait moi qui serais malpolie ? criai-je de rage. Je suis à peine rentrée du travail qui me demande une patience dingue, et TOI qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu arrives ici, tranquille, sans me demander comment je vais, tu ne me demandes même pas si je suis fatiguée ou si ma journée s'est bien passée! Non ! Bien sûr ! Tu rentres, et tu parles de ma vie privée au premier homme que tu vois ! Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Tu m'as blessé maman et maintenant, si tu permets je vais aller me coucher.

Ma mère se leva à son tour de table, et j'aurais parié que si Malefoy n'avait pas été présent, elle m'aurait mis une claque. Il fallait avouer que je me conduisais mal, mais elle avait vraiment trop dépassé les bornes. J'avais envie que d'une chose, qu'elle parte et me laisse enfin tranquille. Voyant que ça n'allait pas tarder à mal se finir, Malefoy et mon père se levèrent. Malefoy s'exclama alors d'un ton très calme :

- Elle veut seulement dire qu'elle a eu une journée compliquée.

Je le regardai, toujours aussi en colère, me demandant si oui ou non j'avais bien entendu. Normalement, son rôle aurait été de dire que je devais bien me conduire en présence de ma mère, et non de prendre ma défense. Curieusement, il semblait sincère dans ses propos et c'est d'un regard assez sévère qu'il observa ma mère. Mon père se racla la gorge, comme pour approuver ses propos. Mais ma mère, toujours aussi en colère que je me sois interposée à elle me fixa avec de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse. C'est à cet instant que j'aurai voulu m'excuser, mais étrangement mon cœur n'y était pas. Je me sentais d'un seul coup vidé. Trahis. Et malheureuse.

- Bonne nuit papa, déclarais je d'une voix enrouée.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-il de sa voix douce.

Et après ses quelques paroles échangées, je partis dans ma chambre, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

J'ouvris les fenêtres en grand, pour que l'air frais arrive dans le pièce et me calme un peu. J'observai la ville, en retenant mes larmes de couler. Généralement je m'entendais toujours très bien avec mes parents. Certes je n'avais pas été souvent présente pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard et cela avait causé du tort dans nos relations. Mais ce que ma mère avait fait était ce soir-là … disons que j'aurais pu le supporter si je n'avais pas eu une aussi dure journée. En soufflant un grand coup, je me mis soudainement à regretter mon comportement détestable. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait tout d'un coup ? Ou était passé la Hermione calme et patiente ?

Au loin, j'entendis la voix de mes parents. Parlait-il à Malefoy ? Si oui, de quoi ? Cette situation me rendit mal à l'aise et je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Après m'être bien rendu compte qu'ils étaient vraiment partis, je me mis en pyjama le plus vite possible, et ce n'est que lorsque j'éteignis la lumière, que je fondis en larmes.

**Voila pour ce chapitre ... Il fallait que je parle des parents d'Hermione pour la suite de mon histoire, du coup j'espère que vous avez apprécié ... **

**Le prochain chapitre sera largement plus interessant, notamment parce que l'intrigue se mettra en place ... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Et hop chapitre 6 en ligne ! J'ai hate que vous le lisiez, pour la simple et bonne raison que si vous n'aimez pas l'idée de l'intrigue (voir fin chapitre …), vous n'aimerez sans doute plus ma fic xD Alors tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter, c'est une bonne lecture ! **

**Flavou, HEUREUSE que l'idée de parler des parents d'Hermione te plaise ! OUF ! **

**Chupa, Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :D oui, hermione en voit de toutes les couleurs mais … c'est obligé pour la suite ! ^^**

**Charlie, ta review m'a vraiment touché … merci pour ton soutien, ça donne d'un seul coup plus confiance en soit **** non pas que je sois contre les critiques … mais c'est sur que quand on lit que la fic qu'on a écrite est pourrie d on se remet en question xD En tous les cas, merci beaucoup de toujours me lire. J'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire **

**Delphine, merci de me lire tout d'abord **** Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fic est catégorisée dans romance, donc il risque d'y avoir un rapprochement mais pas pour tout de suite, sinon ce serait trop facile ) il ne faut pas oublier qu'à la base ce sont des ennemis jurés ! Si tu lis la suite, j'espere que tu aimeras **

**Je crois n'avoir oublié personne, alors bonne lecture à vous ! **

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris les yeux de très bonne heure alors que j'avais envie que d'une chose : me recoucher et ne penser à rien. Le problème, c'était que je n'avais pas envie de voir Malefoy, et l'éviter était la meilleure solution. Et puis, il y avait des tas de choses à faire dans ma nouvelle classe, et plus tôt j'y serais, mieux ça serait !

C'est donc en solitaire que je me préparai, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Dès que je fus habillée, que je m'eus brossée les dents, et caché les vilains cernes que j'avais sous les yeux, je partis de l'appartement.

En bas, le concierge était présent, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il me souhaita de passer une bonne journée. Je le remerciai, en mettant de côté la rancœur que j'avais depuis hier soir.

Sur le chemin, je sentis l'odeur du café, et en tournant la tête, je découvris avec joie une ravissante petite brasserie. Elle était remplie de monde, sans doute des habitués, et c'est d'un pas sûr que je rentrai. La décoration était assez moderne, et des plantes se trouvaient dans chaque recoin du magasin. De longs miroirs étaient fixés sur les murs, et ça rendait la pièce encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà. En allant à la caisse, je commandai un café noir, et c'est décontractée que je m'assis sur une table, en observant les différents clients de la brasserie.

Les Moldus étaient vraiment très courageux de vivre sans magie, pensais-je. Certes, j'avais vécu comme telle durant quelques années, mais à l'époque je ne me rendais pas compte des difficultés que nous donnait la vie. Par exemple, si je n'avais pas découvert mes pouvoirs magiques, pour aller au lycée ça aurait été une vraie catastrophe ! Prendre le bus, attendre dans les embouteillages, marcher comme une furie jusqu'à mon école, travailler, travailler, et recommencer le soir alors qu'on est épuisé … Quelle vie ! Ces Moldus étaient vraiment admirables.

C'est en pensant à cela que je me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait plus que cinq minutes pour arriver à l'école maternelle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je poussai un petit cri qui fit tourner la tête de plusieurs personnes. Je pris mes affaires le plus vite possible, et courut le marathon jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'école. Durant cet instant, les minutes se transformèrent en secondes et je faillis me faire écraser plus d'une fois par des chauffards qui ne s'arrêtaient pas quand ils le devaient.

Lorsque je fis un pas dans l'établissement, la sonnerie retentit. Dès cet instant, les enfants coururent dans les couloirs, et c'est essoufflée comme jamais que je rentrai dans la classe. J'avais déjà aperçu Malefoy non loin de là, mais je fis comme si je ne le voyais pas. Au fond de la classe, comme la veille, Julie était présente, mais elle dessinait aujourd'hui. Profitant de sa présence pour échapper à Malefoy, je pris place à côté d'elle.

- Salut Hermione, s'écria-t-elle tout sourire.

- Coucou Julie ! dis-je en prenant le ton le plus détaché possible. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien aussi.

- Tu mens, rigola-t-elle à nouveau.

Prise au vif, aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche. Entre temps, j'entendis Malefoy donner des exercices à faire aux autres élèves. Je remarquai aussi que pour la première fois, ils ne parlaient pas entre eux mais écoutaient très attentivement leur nouveau professeur. Étrange … En réfléchissant de quelle manière me comporter avec Julie, je décidai d'être franche avec elle. Peut-être qu'en échange elle le serait aussi avec moi.

- C'est vrai, répondis-je simplement. Je mens… Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

- C'est vrai que ça m'aide beaucoup ! murmurai je avec un ton ironique.

Ma réplique la fit beaucoup rire et je l'accompagnai. À partir de ce moment, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir ri depuis très longtemps et une boule se serra dans ma gorge. Comment j'aurai aimé que Harry et Ron soit avec moi !

- Euh Julie ? C'est ça ? demanda un certain blond avec une voix autoritaire. Il faudrait que tu fasses comme les autres.

- D'accord, répondit Julie en me lançant un coup d'œil complice.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle me fit un au revoir avec ses deux petites mains, et j'y répondis avec plaisir. A ma grande surprise, Malefoy prit sa place, l'air très sérieux. Il avait caché sa bosse avec ses cheveux, mais je pouvais quand même me rendre compte qu'elle avait doublé de volume depuis hier soir. Il devait assez souffrir mais je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien pour ne pas paraitre comme faible. C'est d'un ton détaché qu'il enchaîna alors :

- Ecoute, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier...

- Je ne veux pas en parler Malefoy, répliquai-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Je veux bien te croire et c'est pour cette raison que je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur le sujet. Sache néanmoins que les parents ne se rendent pas toujours compte de ce qu'ils font. Parfois ils nous mettent dans des situations délicates, alors qu'ils veulent simplement … nous aider.

Surprise par de tels propos, surtout venant de sa part, j'ouvris des yeux ronds et je m'exclamai :

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Rien mis à part le fait que ta mère crevait d'envie de te caser avec moi. Bien entendu elle perdait son temps mais elle a tellement voulu bien faire, qu'elle s'est trop emportée.

Encore une fois, je restai bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Quelle imbécile, je n'avais même pas comprit ce que ma mère désirait faire. A la fois honteuse et en colère, je répliquai sèchement :

- Tu devrais être content Malefoy, je ne suis pas en forme et je suis ridiculisée à jamais. Pourquoi ne me balances-tu pas une vanne ? Tu devrais en profiter.

Pendant un instant, je crus apercevoir de la colère dans ses yeux, mais je dus me tromper, car l'instant d'après, il avait repris son visage neutre.

- Excuse-moi, repris-je en rougissant. Je suis juste sur les nerfs. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre ma mère tu sais… mais tu comprends elle étalait ma vie privée en face de quelqu'un comme toi qui est censé être mon pire ennemi ! Entre les enfants, le travail et ça, c'était trop. En temps normal, je n'aurais rien dit mais là…

- A ta place, je pense que j'aurais fait bien pire que crier sur ma mère, plaisanta Drago. Dis-moi… tu te souviens quand tu m'as proposé qu'on fasse équipe?

- Après l'entretien ?

- Oui. Je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne idée. Je… je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si compliqué de m'occuper de morveux pareil.

Sa réplique me fit rire à tel point que je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Quelques enfants se retournèrent de surprise, et c'est tout sourire qu'ils chuchotèrent entre eux. Après que je me sois reprise, je lui demandai perplexe :

- Et comment les as-tu rendus si sage tout à coup?

- Oh, ça ? J'ai fait… du chantage.

- Quel genre ? râlai-je.

- Que s'ils se comportaient de manière calme, alors… ils auraient plus de temps à la récréation et que cet après-midi on ne travaillerait pas.

- Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Au moins on ne travaillera pas non plus ! Vois le bon côté des choses.

- Ce n'est pas bien de marcher avec le chantage ! Sans parler qu'ils sont jeunes et que par conséquent il faut leur faire fonctionner la mémoire et la logique. C'est le meilleur moment !

- Ce n'est pas bien non plus d'éviter Drago Malefoy, Granger. Surtout quand on ne prépare pas de café le matin.

- Je ne t'évitais pas, dis-je en prenant l'air le plus naturel possible.

- C'est fou ce que tu es douée en mensonges, s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Je lui donnai une tape amicale sur l'épaule et j'eus droit à un autre sourire de sa part. Mon Dieu ce que cela pouvait être étrange de voir cet homme avec un caractère si différent de ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir !

C'est alors que sans prévenir, un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce, tellement fort que je mis mes mains sur les oreilles. Mathieu, le meilleur ami de James s'écria alors :

- C'est l'alarme à incendie !

- La quoi ? demanda Malefoy.

- Il y a le feu ! m'exclamai-je affolée. Il faut partir d'ici le plus vite possible !

Nous forçâmes les enfants à se regrouper mais ils couraient dans tous les sens, sans doute affolés. Plusieurs même se cachèrent dans des placards, ou sous les tables. Soudain, une petite fille du nom de Rose, si je me rappelais bien, se mit à crier comme une furie. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, et je me mis à crier à mon tour :

- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas te faire mal !

C'est alors que Malefoy se précipita vers elle, visiblement choqué par tous ses cris. Il la mit sur son épaule de force mais la petite continua à crier et à se tordre dans tous les sens :

- On va tous mourir ! s'écria-t-elle. Chui trop petite !

Et pour que Malefoy la lâche, elle lui mordit dans le cou. Celui-ci se mit alors à pousser un rugissement.

- Mais t'es complètement folle ! enchaîna-t-il en la tenant le plus loin possible. On aurait dit un vampire ma parole !

Voyant que Malefoy avait d'autres choses à faire, je forçai les autres enfants à me suivre, et je sortis de la classe. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais préféré passer des examens que de me trouver dans une telle situation. Il fallait toujours en chercher un qui se perdait ou qui tombait et je priais Merlin pour que Malefoy arriver en s'en sortir. Néanmoins je trouvais quand même bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas de fumée et que les autres classes soient aussi calmes et non comme la notre.

Enfin, en arrivant enfin devant l'établissement, nous restâmes figés sur place. Même les enfants ne criaient plus et c'était le silence complet.

En effet, chaque classe était rangée en rang, par deux, avec les professeurs mis en avant. Je levai les yeux au ciel de ma propre bêtise : ce n'était qu'un entraînement ! Quel spectacle nous devions donner avec notre classe !

Et le pire, ce fut lorsque Malefoy arriva, en tenant la petite fille devant lui, et trois autres petits sur son épaule qui avaient sans doute voulu se cacher dans la salle. La plupart des professeurs se retenaient de rire, sauf Julia (!) qui ne le cachait absolument pas, et qui m'observait d'un air vraiment moqueur. La directrice, qui se trouvait au fond avait une tête mécontente comme jamais ! Et à ma plus grande horreur, je remarquai un homme, qui faisait trois têtes de plus qu'elle, qui devait sans doute être le directeur adjoint. C'est fou ce qu'il devait penser de nous ! Je ne m'attardai pas sur lui et baissa immédiatement les yeux de honte. Madame Milter tenait un micro et dit :

- Je suis vraiment très déçue de ce résultat, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy. On m'avait habituée à beaucoup mieux, même pour des nouveaux professeurs ! Je vois aussi qu'au niveau de l'autorité, il faudra remettre ça. Les élèves ne doivent pas se comporter comme tels ! Je suis déçue de vous et de vos élèves. En ce qui concerne les autres, pour tout vous avouer j'allais vous dire que ce n'était pas comme je le voulais, mais à côté de ce spectacle, autant dire que c'était parfait ! Merci pour votre travail. Je vous laisse retourner à vos classes respectives.

Dès qu'elle s'arrêta de parler, elle rentra dans l'établissement en me jetant au passage non pas un regard furieux ni sévère, mais déçu: c'était pire.

Malefoy ne remarqua rien, et il posa les enfants par terre en poussant un soupir de soulagement et en s'étirant le dos. Il ne semblait absolument pas affecté par l'énorme erreur que nous venions de commettre, et fit un grand sourire à Julia lorsqu'elle passa à côté de nous. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, par contre, le sourire se transforma en une certaine malveillance, et je voyais très nettement qu'elle me taquinait. Quelle peste !

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton front mon chou ? minauda Julia en parlant à Drago.

- Un simple accident, répondit-il en prenant une voix de martyre.

Désirant partir d'ici le plus vite car sinon j'allais sûrement mettre une gifle à cette chère Julia, je rentrai dans ma classe, avec les élèves aussi déçus que moi que la directrice ait été mécontente de la classe…

Depuis le petit incident de ce matin, les enfants m'avaient étonnée au plus haut point. Ils avaient été très tristes d'avoir échoué pendant l'entraînement et nous nous étions mis d'accord pour faire de notre mieux en tant que professeurs et élèves.

Alors que je faisais un cours sur les différents métiers pour les faire apprendre aux enfants, Mélanie, une petite fille que je ne connaissais pas encore très bien, me demanda :

- Maîtresse, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit travailler plus tard ?

- Parce que grâce à ça, tu pourras gagner de l'argent et vivre ta vie, répondis-je tout sourire.

- Tu as toujours voulu être maîtresse ?

- Euh… très sincèrement, non, ricanai-je.

Les élèves rigolèrent, sans doute étonnés de me voir réagir ainsi. Malefoy, quant à lui, ne cessait de m'observer, et je fis mon maximum pour ne pas le regarder à mon tour. Je voulais garder mon sang froid et ne pas perdre mon courage.

- Mais dis-moi, Mélanie, qu'est-ce que toi tu veux faire plus tard ? repris-je.

- Magicienne ! s'exclama-t-elle.

De loin, j'entendis Malefoy rigoler.

- C'est vrai ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant ?

- La magie !

- C'est vrai que la magie est quelque chose de fabuleux, déclarai-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Tu y crois ? s'extasiait à présent Mélanie.

- Bien sûr ! approuvai-je. La magie est partout dans le monde voyons ! Mais on ne la voit pas ; elle est invisible !

A présent, je remarquai que toute la classe était très intéressée par ce petit discours sur la magie ; les enfants ne bougeaient plus, et me regardaient avec des yeux ronds, avides d'en apprendre d'avantage. Même Malefoy ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de croiser les bras et de m'écouter attentivement, le dos posé au radiateur de la classe.

- Pourquoi elle est invisible ? demanda James. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans notre monde ?

- La magie existe sous différentes formes, enchaînai-je. Mais si on ne peut pas la voir… c'est parce qu'on n'y croit pas vraiment. Cependant, si un jour vous faîtes attention à tout ce qui vous entoure, vous verrez obligatoirement quelques petits détails qui auront un rapport avec la magie.

- Mais la magie est où alors ? demanda James.

- Elle est en toi voyons, lançai je sur un ton mystérieux. Si tu le désires vraiment, tu peux faire des tas de choses de magique.

- Comme quoi ? demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois la question me paraissait sans réponse. Que pouvais-je bien dire sans en dire trop non plus ?

- Je ne sais pas… songeai-je. Tiens, si par exemple ce soir tu arroses une plante. Tu le feras parce que tu veux qu'elle devienne belle, et grande, et qu'elle continue de vivre. Tu verras alors que d'ici quelques jours, sa fleur poussera et qu'elle sera absolument magnifique ! Dans un sens, ce que tu auras fait, ce sera magique, car sans toi, cette fleur n'aurait jamais pris vie.

Tous restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées. C'est alors que Mélanie s'écria :

- Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça la magie! Ça veut dire alors que je serai une vraie magicienne quand ce soir j'arroserai une plante chez moi ?

- Oui, répondis-je tout sourire. On peut dire ça comme ça.

A présent, tous chuchotèrent entre eux, avides de savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de magique le soir venu.

Même lorsque la cloche sonna, ils continuèrent d'en parler, et je fus obligée de leur répéter trois fois de suite qu'ils devaient sortir ! Lorsque la classe fut vide, et que tous nous eurent dit un 'au revoir', Malefoy, qui était toujours appuyé contre le bureau s'exclama :

- Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie ! Mais, je dois avouer très sincèrement qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux trouver un truc pareil.

- Si tu n'étais pas d'accord, répliquai-je, tu n'avais qu'à intervenir.

- C'était un compliment, Granger.

- Oh… Si tu le dis.

Il continuait à m'observer, et ce regard gris profond posé sur moi commençait à me mettre une sorte de pression. C'est donc avec un air tout à fait banal, que je m'exclamai :

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. On se rejoint à l'appart !

- Et puis-je savoir où tu vas ?

- Faire des courses ! Je ne pense pas que tu apprécieras vraiment ce genre d'activité. C'est beaucoup trop… Moldus et tu serais un peu trop déconcerté. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis le moi, et je te le prends!

De nouveau, il leva un sourcil. J'avais remarqué qu'il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il était déconcerté par mes propos. Il enchaîna :

- Tiens donc! On prend les paris ?

- De quoi ?

- Je t'accompagne, et tu verras que je ne serai absolument pas déconcerté.

Il accentua bien sur ce mot, comme pour me faire comprendre que rien ne lui faisait peur. Sa répartie me fit sourire.

- Je rêve, le taquinai-je, ou je vois que tu commences à être curieux en ce qui concerne ces chers Moldus.

- Tu rêves ! dit-il trop vite à mon goût. En fait, si je viens, c'est parce que tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse. Alors je me doute bien que tu n'achèteras que ce dont on a vraiment besoin.

- C'est justement le but des courses, Malefoy, répliquai-je comme si je parlais à un petit garçon.

- C'est vrai… Seulement, on peut aussi se faire plaisir, et acheter des tas de choses qui ne sont pas très importantes.

- Très bien, soupirai-je en cachant mon amusement. Tu t'occuperas donc de ça ! Mais interdiction de te faire remarquer en critiquant tout ce que tu vois ! Faire les courses façon Moldue est, je te le rappelle, très différent de notre monde.

- Ok.

- Et évite de te comporter comme un enfant quand on sera dans les rayons d'accord ?

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? dit-il d'un ton de garçon sage.

- Oh je ne sais pas ! Si tu veux monter dans le chariot pour t'amuser, ou que tu veux acheter des bonbons en pagaille, je te rappellerai que tu as dix-huit ans!

Il y eut un silence total, puis, c'est avec son sourire en coin qu'il s'exclama :

- Pour le chariot, je me serai quand même retenu.

A force de me retenir, j'explosai totalement de rire. Malefoy, quant à lui, prenait déjà ses affaires pour partir.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'établissement, je me rendis compte que pour la première fois que je connaissais Malefoy, je ne lui portais aucune rancune. Au contraire, il était presque comme… un ami…

**_Non loin de là, une ombre qui venait d'observer la scène en se cachant derrière la porte, se remémorait les paroles qu'elle venait de surprendre. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais fait de courses ? Et que voulait-elle dire par Moldu ? Et quel était leur monde ? _**

**_Tout cela était très étrange, et cette personne se jurait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle aurait un jour la réponse à ses questions. Elle en faisait même le serment !_**

**__Voila, vous l'aurez comprit, quelqu'un a découvert leur secret ! Une petite idée ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mouahah alors si j'ai bien compte, 4 voix contre Julia et 2 contre Julie ? Je prends note :D Attention, je ne dirais rien, et vous avez encore quelques chapitres avant de connaitre l'identité de l'ombre **** En tout les cas, merci encore une fois pour vos commentaires, ça stimule ! **

**The pin cushion queen : contente que tu rigoles en lisant ma fic, car c'est ce que je souhaite avant tout **** Parler d'Hermione et de Drago, c'est l'occasion de faire de bonnes répliques ) Quand à la supposition sur Julia … je ne dirai rien :D **

**Guest, tu dis Julie alors ? Mmmh je prends note ^^ J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ? **

**Delphine, ne t'inquiète pas, ma fic est déjà écrite, du coup je poste très souvent pour pas faire attendre ^^ et pour que personne n'oublie les éléments que j'écris, car ce sera important pour la suite ) Mais je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! **

**Camcam, tu auras peut etre quelques indices dans le prochain chapitre, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de connaitre l'identité de l'ombre ^^ Car ça fait partie de l'intrigue de la fic **

**Flavou, pour la scène des courses, j'ai essayé de décrire la scène de manière crédible … J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Je suis heureuse de voir que pour l'instant, l'histoire te plait bien ^^**

**Charlie, Merci encore pour tes commentaires :D Tu votes également pour Julia alors ^^ Comme pour les autres, je ne dirai rien mouahahah ! Mais je comprends le fait que tu ne l'aimes pas … :P J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et que la scène des courses te donnera un minimum le sourire **

**Rayannah, au contraire, les romans de review ne me gêne pas xD C'est toujours plaisant à lire, surtout quand il y a d'aussi gentil commentaire **** Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé les chapitres, et surtout qu'ils t'aient fait rire ^^ Quand à la relation Drago/Hermione, j'essaie de les faire évoluer, même s'il reste un long chemin à faire xD Quand à l'ombre, je mettrai des indices dans les prochains chapitres, peut etre que tu auras une idée plus précise ? En tout les cas, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui me font très plaisirs et qui m'encouragent **

**Harry, bien sur qu'Hermione est belle, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ^^ Quand à « l'ombre », en effet, Drago et Hermione serait mal si on découvrait leur secret … Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, car tu apprendras bientôt le comment du pourquoi ^^ Merci de me lire en tout cas ) **

Arrivés devant le grand centre commercial, Malefoy allait rentrer, sans prendre de chariot.

Avec une patience d'ange, je commençai à lui expliquer comment en prendre un avec l'aide d'une piécette, commet retirer le chariot de toute la pile, et c'est après qu'il ait traité les Moldus d'incapables que nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

- Et au fait, Malefoy, m'exclamai-je calmement, interdiction d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi ! Tu me suis, et tu regardes pour l'instant.

Comme seule réponse, j'eus droit à un grognement. Satisfaite, je m'avançai.

Le magasin était bondé de monde, et les rayons étaient tous décorés avec des guirlandes de toutes couleurs, ou avec des branches de faux sapins : Noël approchait à grand pas. Plusieurs Pères Noël en plastique étaient présents, ainsi que des cloches, suspendues au-dessus de chaque rayon. Il y avait des sapins illuminés de milliers de couleurs différentes dans tous les coins du magasin, à tel point qu'on ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais complètement oublié cette fête, et que je ne savais pas du tout quoi acheter à Harry et Ron. Surtout que cette année, je serais obligée de leur prendre des objets moldus ! Plongée dans mes pensées, je me promenais dans les rayons, tout en prenant de la nourriture qui nous manquait dans l'appartement. J'avais même acheté un aspirateur, parce qu'il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre nettoyer notre logis …

Plusieurs fois de suite, je résistai à la tentation d'acheter de boîtes de chocolat : il fallait attendre d'être vraiment à la période des fêtes pour en manger ! Malefoy, quant à lui, avait essayé plusieurs fois de me faire acheter des bêtises, mais j'avais résisté à la tentation et répondu à chaque fois par la négation.

J'étais en train de regarder avec attention des boîtes de conserve (la cuisine et moi, ça faisait deux) quand j'aperçus Malefoy mettre des tas de cochonneries dans le chariot. Avec horreur, je vis des tonnes de bonbons, des biscuits, des jus de fruits, des pâtisseries, des DVD, et même des jeux vidéo pour ordinateur alors que nous n'en avions même pas. Les bras croisés, le regard sévère, je m'exclamai comme si je parlais à un enfant :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

- Des trucs comestibles et utiles, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Il est hors de question d'acheter tout ça Malefoy !

- On est deux dans l'appart' je te rappelle. Alors toi tu mangeras tes haricots pourris, pendant que moi je me goinfrerai de bonnes choses en faisant ce que j'ai envie de faire.

- C'est sûr que si tu veux prendre dix kilos en quelques jours alors il n'y a pas de problème, répliquai-je de mauvaise foi.

- Si tu ne jouais pas ta Miss parfaite, je n'en serais pas là, s'énerva-t-il.

- Ma Miss parfaite ? m'exclamais avec une voix suraiguë. Non mais je rêve ! Moi au moins je me comporte comme une adulte !

- Si je me conduis de cette façon, c'est ta faute ! Tu es incapable de te comporter normalement ! Il ne faut jamais que tu te fasses plaisir ! Non ! Le travail et le sérieux passe avant tout ! Mieux vaut bouffer des tonnes de truc dégueu que de se faire plaisir de temps en temps ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tes vêtements reflètent bien ta personnalité : ils sont ternes et ennuyeux à mourir!

- Je te demande pardon ? m'exclamai-je en sentant la colère arriver et le rouge me monter aux joues. Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

- J'en ai marre Granger ! Je veux m'amuser un peu ! Je ne te demande pourtant pas l'infini, non ?

Ne sachant que dire, je pris la décision de me taire, mais de lui montrer que je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Maintenant que je distinguais mieux la scène, je m'aperçus que les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce rayon s'étaient toutes figées sur place, et qu'ils nous observaient, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Néanmoins, ils avaient dû remarquer que j'étais très en colère, car dès qu'ils se rendirent compte que je les observais, ils s'activèrent tous dans le sens de la sortie, en parlant de tout et de rien. Je pris cependant par surprise un adolescent qui regardait avec attention mes habits et qui me regarda d'un air désapprobateur. À mon tour, je me mis à voir ce que je portais et trouvai tout à fait normal de me voir avec un vieux jean, des tennis bon marché et un manteau que j'avais depuis pas mal de temps. Certes ce n'était pas hyper canon, mais je m'y sentais bien et c'était le plus important… Et puis il n'y avait pas si longtemps que j'avais fait les boutiques ! Enfin… c'était cet été… Machinalement j'observai plus attentivement Malefoy et me rendit compte avec horreur que tout était parfait. Le jean de marque mettait en évidence ses longues jambes, et le manteau de cuir allait parfaitement avec ses yeux gris. L'écharpe blanche qu'il avait mise autour du cou ne le rendait que plus… beau. Oui, j'avais honte de l'avouer, mais Drago Malefoy savait y faire pour se mettre en valeur.

- Très bien, tu peux les prendre tes fichus bonbons, râlai-je.

- Ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais Granger, reprit Malefoy d'un ton plus calme.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon caractère te dérange. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me plaindre. Tu passes ton temps à draguer tout ce qui bouge !

- Et toi à vouloir tout contrôler !

- Tu mets tout en désordre !

- Tu es beaucoup trop maniaque !

- Beaucoup trop hypocrite.

- Et toi tu as toujours mauvais caractère.

- Il n'y a que ton apparence physique qui compte !

- On ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi, malheureusement !

- Tu as dû sortir avec une vingtaine de filles toutes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres !

- Au moins je n'étais pas déprimé au point de sortir avec ce singe de Weasley !

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Cette fois, la colère avait laissé place à la fatigue. J'en avais marre de me disputer à longueur de journée avec Malefoy. Visiblement c'était pareil pour lui, car il enchaîna :

- Écoute Granger, ça me tue de devoir dire ça, mais je crois qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen pour mettre de côté nos différents. C'est marrant de t'embêter une fois par jour, mais au bout d'une journée entière c'est hyper énervant. Sans parler que je commence à être en panne d'inspiration.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, soupirai-je. Le problème, c'est que nous sommes trop différents ! Tu es l'opposé de moi.

- Exact. C'est pourquoi… je pense qu'on va devoir se sacrifier…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien… tout ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi, tu le dis, et j'essaie de changer, et inversement pour toi. Tu en penses quoi ?

Je réfléchis à cette hypothèse. Pour une fois, l'idée de Malefoy tenait la route. Après tout, ça nous faciliterait sans doute la tâche à tous les deux, et l'ambiance deviendrait moins pénible. Je lui demandai :

- Alors si je te disais que je ne veux plus entendre de la musique à fond le matin, tu le ferais ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. À la condition que tu arrêtes de tout ranger quand quelque chose n'est pas à sa place. J'ai horreur de ça.

- Tu m'aideras à faire la cuisine quand je te le demanderai ?

- Si tu vas emmener les gosses aux toilettes à chaque fois qu'ils le demandent, reprit-il tout sourire.

- D'accord, mais dans ce cas tu leur liras une histoire de temps en temps.

Il se mit à réfléchir, et accepta.

- Super, dis-je. Je pense que grâce à ça, nos conditions de vie seront moins difficiles qu'avant.

C'est alors que Malefoy se mit à faire son sourire en coin ; c'était généralement mauvais signe.

- Tu sais Granger, il y a aussi une chose que je veux changer.

- Quoi ? demandai-je avec appréhension.

- Et bien… Tu sais, demain on ne travaille pas. Ce serait vraiment super qu'on prenne de ce temps pour… que tu ressembles un minimum à quelque chose.

Je faillis m'étrangler toute seule.

- QUOI ? Comment ça ? m'écriai-je.

- Oh je t'en prie, ne fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Tu me fais honte voila ! Tu fais la fille coincée, celle qui ne passe même pas cinq minutes dans une salle de bain. Je ne sais pas moi, un tour chez le coiffeur te ferait pas de mal sans parler de tes vêtements que même mon elfe de maison ne voudrait pas porter.

- Hors de question ! Laisse moi tranquille maintenant !

- Et je ferai à manger une semaine entière !

- Non ! J'ai horreur de faire les boutiques ! Ma mère pourra te le dire !

- Très bien, dans ce cas je refuse tout ce que tu m'as proposé.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Tu es en train de me demander quelque chose qui est une torture pour moi ! C'est comme si je te disais que toi aussi tu devrais changer ton look et ta coiffure.

- Mais je n'ai rien à changer moi, je suis parfait, dit-il avec modestie. De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème, reprit-il. Tu seras toujours mieux que maintenant !

- Je n'ai pas tellement confiance en toi Malefoy. Je te connais ! Je sais quel genre de filles t'attire. Et je ne veux pas ressembler à elles !

- Je ne ferai que le strict minimum alors. Allez ! Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as rien à perdre !

- Je… Ne…

- Et je te paye le tout ! Tu es en train de me pousser à bout Granger ! Alors dis oui !

- Mais… Alors en plus de tout me payer, tu me feras le plaisir de faire autre chose pour moi.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il curieux mais aussi perplexe.

- Tu le verras samedi, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Si tu insistes… J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. En tout cas, toi, tu ne regretteras rien !

- J'espère, gémis-je.

De retour à l'appartement, je rangeai toutes nos courses avec l'aide de Malefoy. Son comportement s'était nettement amélioré depuis que nous avions décidé de faire « équipe ». J'aurais été contente de ce changement si seulement je n'étais pas obligée (c'était le mot) de me faire une nouvelle tête. J'ignorais jusqu'où Malefoy allait aller, et je n'arrêtais pas de prier Merlin pour que tout se passe bien.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, et pour une fois, de bonne humeur.

C'était la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés que nous mangions tous les deux, et j'aperçus avec surprise différentes facettes de Malefoy. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, il pouvait être agréable à entendre parler. J'avais appris qu'il avait voyagé énormément dans le monde, et qu'il savait parler l'italien, car c'était son pays préféré, ainsi que le français car il avait de la famille là-bas. Il m'avait aussi confié qu'il voulait travailler comme Attrapeur professionnel, car pour lui, il n'y avait pas mieux comme sport que le Quidditch.

Je connaissais aussi à présent ses amis, et j'avais remarqué que Malefoy pouvait aussi aimer, chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée une seule fois encore une minute auparavant. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'il ne parlait jamais de ses parents, j'avais donc compris qu'avec eux, leurs relations devaient être tendues.

- Et toi Granger, déclara-t-il enfin. Raconte moi un peu ta vie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'intéresse, m'exclamai-je. Je n'ai pas vécu autant d'aventures que toi !

- Alors ça m'intéresse !

Sa réplique me fit sourire, et je commençai donc mon récit :

- Et bien je suis née pas très loin de Londres, dans un village qui s'appelle Burjes. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que j'étais une sorcière. Pour moi ça a été une bonne surprise, car j'avais peur de toutes ces étranges choses qui se passaient quand j'étais par là. Mes parents ont été fabuleux, et m'ont accepté telle quelle. À partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à lire des tonnes de livres, à tel point que maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer. Et puis, comme tu le sais, mes meilleurs amis sont Harry et Ron, et ils tiennent une place très importante dans mon cœur, quoi que tu puisses penser.

- Ça alors, reprit Malefoy. On dirait un vrai conte de fée ! Tu rajoutes "il était une fois", et tu finis par "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", et c'est tout à fait ça.

- Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois !

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton enfance au fait.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Et puis, mes parents sont des Moldus, ça ne doit pas tellement t'intéresser.

Son visage se renfrogna soudainement et devint plus dur. Je regrettai amèrement d'avoir remis sur le tapis les sujets qui fâchent. C'est donc tout sourire en essayant d'être naturelle, que je m'exclamai :

- En tout cas, je ne te croyais pas du tout comme ça.

- Ah bon ? ricana-t-il. Et quel est le bilan alors ?

- Plutôt positif, chuchotai-je.

Je venais de me rendre compte que je m'étais rapprochée de lui et que nos visages se touchaient presque, ça en devenait gênant. On se serait cru dans un de ces films romantiques lamentables qui passent à la télé l'après-midi. Je me reculai donc et repris :

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se coucher, il est tard.

- La voix de la raison a parlé, comme toujours…

- Et elle veut aussi que tu l'aides à plier la table Drago.

Figé sur sa chaise, il croyait visiblement avoir mal entendu.

- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, déclara-t-il soudain tout sourire. Voilà que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si touchant ?

- Rien. Mais je pense que ce serait idiot de continuer à s'appeler par nos noms de famille. Et pour information, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je m'appelle Hermione.

Et après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil, je partis plier la table.

En faisant la vaisselle, je me remis à penser à cette drôle de journée. Entre la petite Julie qui se conduisait de façon de plus en plus bizarre, Drago qui était maintenant une personne totalement différente que ce que je pensais, et le relooking que j'allais avoir dès le lendemain… ça faisait beaucoup !

**Hum vous inquiétez pas, je sais que ça gêne beaucoup de monde quand Hermione se transforme. Mais elle ne sera en aucun cas en mini-jupe et en débardeur. Juste plus Femme quoi ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bisous :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila pour le 8eme chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Delphine, heureuse que ça continu de te plaire ) merci ! **

**Demeter, merci pour tes commentaires super gentil ) je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et que le caractère des personnages aussi **** voila le chapitre ou Hermione « grandit » un peu, j'espère qu'il te plaira ) **

**Charlie, lol oui Drago est un gamin à mes yeux. Il est trop gâté, a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, mais en même temps, c'est le genre qui adore faire les 400 coups. Enfin d'après moi :P ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ne sera pas du tout avec des talons de 30cm et un percing xD je pense que ce serait dans ses pires cauchemars surtout ! ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre **

**Rayannah, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, toute critique est bonne à prendre **** pour le passage des courses, j'ai juste voulu démontrer la fatigue d'Hermione : imagine toi vivre avec quelqu'un et te disputer sans cesse ^^ du coup, pour moi c'était important qu'ils fassent une trêve sans faire toutefois LA trêve xD Ne t'inquiète pas, dans le prochain chapitre, il ne vont surement pas s'embrasser en se disant qu'ils se sont toujours aimés ^^ Non, il y a encore du chemin à faire ) Je pense que dans ce chapitre, j'explique mieux ses sentiments ? Enfin, je l'espère en tout cas, sinon fait le moi savoir ) **

**Bonne lecture à toute !**

Le matin, en ouvrant les yeux, je mis du temps à émerger. J'ignorais que j'étais si fatiguée et c'est donc en paresseuse de première que je pris la décision de rester plus longtemps au lit. Un coup je m'étirais, un autre je me tournais dans tous les sens… et ce fut impossible pour moi de ne penser à autre chose que Drago et ce que nous avions prévu de faire cet après-midi. Se conduirait-il de façon sage comme il me l'avait dit ? Devais-je lui faire confiance ? Que diraient Harry et Ron s'ils apprenaient que j'appelais notre ennemi par son prénom ?

C'est en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine que je me décidai enfin à me lever. En effet, je ne voulais pas que Drago me fasse la remarque que j'étais une vraie marmotte aujourd'hui. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me rendis dans la cuisine et que je vis Drago faire ses pompes. N'étant pas de très bonne humeur, je me servis d'abord du café, et c'est après avoir l'esprit plus clair que je le saluai :

- Bien dormi ? demandai-je comme si de rien n'était.

- Quatre-vingt-dix-huit… Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf… CENT !

Il se leva, tout suant et se sécha avec une serviette de bain qu'il se passa ensuite autour du cou. Il but le jus de fruit qu'il s'était préparé et avait l'air d'apprécier la fraîcheur que la boisson lui procurait. Tout en buvant mon café du matin, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Drago prenait visiblement soin de lui. Il n'était pas étonnant que les filles lui courent après…

- Ça fait du bien ! reprit-t-il après qu'il ait bu son verre. Oui j'ai bien dormi Granger. Et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cette après-midi shopping ! Je sens que je vais enfin m'amuser un peu dans ce monde de Moldus !

- Arrête tu veux, soupirai-je.

- Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu seras bien mieux que maintenant. L'image est très importante dans la vie, tu t'en rendras bien vite compte.

- Si c'est dans cet état d'esprit que tu es, alors c'est complètement idiot. Comme je te le dis assez souvent, ce n'est pas l'image qui compte, mais l'intérieur de la personne.

- Ah bon ? Je savais que Weasley était moche, mais j'ignorais qu'il avait un bon fond… Peut être qu'il y a toujours une exception à la règle !

Il se mit à rigoler tout seul de sa « plaisanterie ».

- Ne sois pas aussi méchant, tu veux, répliquai-je en nettoyant mon verre. Ronald est peut-être casse-pied parfois mais on ne peut pas rêver mieux en matière d'homme. Il est gentil, généreux, marrant, intelligent…

- Tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ?

- Arrête !

- S'il était si parfait, pourquoi tu l'as laissé tomber alors ? demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

Brusquement je me figeai dans mes gestes. Au ralenti, je me tournai vers lui, et pus voir ce sourire en coin que je détestais tant mais qui était à croquer.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ? demandai-je curieuse qu'il en sache autant sur mon compte.

- Tout le collège était au courant. Et puis, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'à un moment donné il ne t'adressait plus la parole et te regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu. Quant à toi, tu essayais toujours d'être encore plus gentille avec lui qu'avant. Il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre. Tu ne te souviens pas de toutes les blagues que j'ai pu te faire à ce propos ? Sans oublier que pendant le repas avec tes parents, tu as parlé de… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai tout de suite compris avec qui c'était. Mais j'aimerais quand même bien comprendre qu'est-ce qui t'a fait reprendre raison?

- J'ignorais que mes histoires de cœur t'intéressaient tant.

- J'aime les ragots, dit-il simplement.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Malefoy, répondis-je enfin, assez énervée qu'on reparle d'un moment de ma vie aussi pénible.

- Ce n'est plus Drago maintenant ?

- Tu ne mérites pas que je sois sympa avec toi en ce moment.

- Allez Granger, je suis curieux ! Dis-moi seulement pourquoi tu l'as laissé tomber !

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber ! Il reste mon ami quoi qu'il arrive et je serai toujours là pour lui, m'écriai-je en sentant mes joues devenir cramoisies.

Il s'approcha alors de moi, avec le regard moqueur et je sentis brusquement mes mains devenir moites. Pour quelle raison par Merlin me conduisais-je aussi bêtement ?! A présent, il était tout près et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

- C'est touchant de voir que tu t'en veux encore, reprit-il en souriant.

- Je ne m'en veux pas ! Arrête maintenant, enchaînai-je en tentant de le pousser le plus loin possible de moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? Comme je te le disais : parfois vaut mieux être méchant car on ne connaît pas ce genre de sentiment. Et c'est tant mieux !

- C'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Julia alors ?

- Peut être bien. Tu m'excuseras, je vais prendre une douche. Et après, direction le centre ville !

Et c'est après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil qu'il partit dans la salle de bains.

Profitant de l'occasion d'être enfin seule, je me permis de souffler un bon coup pour ne pas que les larmes apparaissent. Je devais avouer que Malefoy venait de toucher un point sensible. Ma relation avec Ron avait été fabuleuse jusqu'à ce que tout tombe en ruines en une fraction de seconde… Tout était de ma faute évidemment, mais comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qui nous aime, que les sentiments ne sont pas autant partagés ? Ron avait très mal vécu cette séparation, et je devais avouer que pendant un certain temps, je ne m'étais plus regardée dans un miroir car j'avais trop honte de moi… Mais ce n'était pas la peine de se faire mal pour rien. A présent, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et il fallait profiter de la vie un maximum de temps. Ron était un de mes meilleurs amis et pour rien au Monde je ne voudrais le perdre.

C'est donc en prenant le courage qu'il me restait que je partis m'habiller et me préparer mentalement à la séance de torture qui m'attendait…

Comme je m'en doutais, les magasins étaient bondés de monde. On avait du mal à circuler librement et plus d'une fois, Drago et moi avions failli nous perdre de vue. C'était d'autant plus difficile car Drago n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire aux Moldus. Mais c'est presque en me tirant de force par le bras qu'il décida de m'emmener d'abord chez le coiffeur. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant apprécié mes cheveux qu'en cet instant. D'ailleurs, je n'arrêtais pas de me les toucher, car j'avais l'impression que je ne les reverrais jamais et qu'ils disparaîtraient pour toujours.

Le salon de coiffure était aussi rempli de monde et semblait très luxueux rien qu'à voir la décoration du magasin. Ce fut une jeune femme qui nous reçut, maquillée comme jamais (je plaignais très sincèrement sa peau) et coiffée à la nouvelle mode avec plusieurs mèches sur ses cheveux. Je l'aperçus jeter des regards fréquent à Drago, elle devait sans doute être attirée par lui. D'ailleurs depuis que nous étions arrivés chez les Moldus, la plupart des filles ne cessaient de l'observer. Que pouvaient-elles lui trouver bon sang ! Drago, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui eut le don de m'exaspérer.

- Quelle nouvelle coupe désirez-vous ? me demanda alors la jeune femme tout sourire.

- Eh bien… Je… Peut-être… Aucune idée, râlai-je.

- Déjà, commença Drago comme si je n'avais rien dit, il faudra s'occuper de ces mèches crépus.

- ça c'est sur, reprit la coiffeuse avec un ton sérieux. Depuis quand ne les avez-vous pas coupé ? me demanda t'elle.

- euh …

- Bien ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que je vais raccourcir un peu le tout et les soigner un peu. Prête ?

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, pas du tout, gémis-je.

Elle s'esclaffa et reprit :

- Beaucoup de personnes nous disent la même chose mais généralement ils sont toujours contents quand ils ressortent. Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour que la coupe vous plaise. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Super, déclara Drago. Je te laisse Granger, j'ai des courses à faire.

Je voulu répliquer, mais je me rendis compte que ça aurait été totalement ridicule. Malefoy n'allait pas non plus me donner la main !

Et c'est ainsi que sans savoir comment je me retrouvai sur un siège et que la jeune femme me lavait les cheveux. Durant cette séance de coiffure, je pris un des magazines qui se trouvaient près de moi, et je me forçai à ne pas me regarder dans le miroir. La tension monta quand je sentis mes cheveux tomber par terre, et que j'entendis les coups de ciseaux, et je me forçai donc à lire des stupides ragots sur les stars Moldues. Tout en lisant je me mis à penser que Drago aurait adoré voir ces stars en maillot de bain sans un gramme de trop.

Les minutes passaient très lentement, et j'avais l'impression d'être restée sur ce fauteuil depuis des années. Je faisais mon maximum pour ne pas être tentée de voir mon nouveau visage, et lorsque la coiffeuse m'annonça que je pouvais me regarder, mon pouls s'accéléra. Tout doucement, je levai les yeux… et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

La fille que j'étais en train d'observer n'était pas moi. Mes cheveux d'habitude si touffus et indomptables étaient à présent soignés et mi-longs, ce qui faisait ressortir mon visage plus fin et doux. La mèche sur le côté me donnait un air plus mystérieux et mettait en valeur la couleur de mes yeux noisette. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me trouvais… jolie. En voyant la tête que je devais faire, la coiffeuse de mit à rire et s'exclama :

- Je crois que j'ai bien travaillé, non ?

- Vous êtes… sans doute la coiffeuse la plus douée que j'aie jamais vu, chuchotai-je.

Et c'est en rigolant qu'elle m'enleva la serviette qu'elle m'avait mise autour du cou pour ne pas que des cheveux tombent sur mon cou. Elle me donna ensuite quelques conseils en me disant comment bien entretenir mes cheveux et je pris conscience de la dureté de ce travail. Elle me tendit quelques shampoings qui étaient offert par la maison et s'exclama soudainement :

- Ah ! Re-bonjour ! Je crois que j'avais raison : elle aime sa coiffure.

Elle devait évidemment s'adresser à Malefoy. C'est donc tout doucement que je me tournai vers lui pour mettre un peu de suspens à la scène. J'eus le bonheur de voir qu'aucune moquerie ne sortit de sa bouche. Il semblait stupéfait de la transformation, et sa surprise me fit rire. Pour une fois, je lui avais cloué le bec !

- On peut dire que tu en avais besoin, furent les seules paroles qu'il me lança sans aucune expression sur le visage.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je voulus lui balancer les bouteilles de shampoing sur la tête pour qu'il avoue une fois dans sa vie qu'il me trouvait plutôt bien. Mais bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas été digne d'un Malefoy de dire quelque chose de gentil ! Avant que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, il déclara à la coiffeuse, visiblement ravi :

- Bon travail. Bon, prête pour faire les boutiques maintenant ? me demanda-t-il. Parce que on va avoir du boulot !

Instinctivement je lui tirai la langue à cause de sa mauvaise foi. Il sourit, ne s'y attendant sans doute pas, et me fit signe de le suivre. Après avoir dit au revoir à ma coiffeuse préférée, je le suivis, heureuse de ma nouvelle coupe.

- Tu peux toujours courir pour que je mette un truc pareil Malefoy !

- Ce n'est rien qu'un petit débardeur, soupira celui-ci.

- Un débardeur ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'est un bout de tissu qui ne cache que le strict minimum ! C'est pitoyable. On est en hiver je te rappelle. Ce pull, par contre, n'est pas mal.

- C'est vrai que pour les vieilles chouettes de 80 ans, ça devrait le faire ! répliqua-t-il tout en continuant à chercher des affaires.

- Tu es insupportable ! Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas prendre ce que je veux ? C'est moi qui les porterai, pas toi !

Il allait de nouveau me contredire quand il s'arrêta net. Une femme allait à notre rencontre, car elle avait sans doute dû entendre notre petite dispute. Les cheveux impeccablement tirés en arrière, des habits de luxe et des lunettes de vue sur le nez, elle faisait au moins dix ans de plus que son vrai âge.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle tout en fixant mes vêtements de bas en haut d'un air réprobateur.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Malefoy qui prit la parole :

- Oui. On cherche des vêtements qui mettraient cette fille en valeur, dit-il en me désignant d'un coup de tête.

- Et « cette fille « , repris-je vexé, n'en a pas envie.

La femme nous observa un bon moment tout les deux, en se demandant sans doute si on se fichait d'elle. Après tout, je pariais qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu un homme emmener une fille de force faire les boutiques ! Généralement, c'était l'inverse…

- Eh bien dans ce cas, déclara-t-elle tout à coup, puisque je vois que vous ne semblez pas vraiment d'accord sur vos choix…. Nous n'avons plus qu'à travailler pour en trouver un qui vous conviendra à tous les deux. C'est parti !

Durant à peu près une heure, je défilai donc avec des vêtements aussi différents les uns que les autres. Malefoy était installé en face de la cabine d'essayage et devait me dire si oui ou non ça lui plaisait. Que ce soit des talons à aiguille aux tennis, des robes de soirées aux jeans troués, des tailleurs aux tenues normales… tout y était passé ! J'avais même dû mettre des chapeaux et d'autres accessoires qui ressortaient bien avec les différentes tenues. La femme du magasin (qui s'appelait Patricia) travaillait comme une folle et ne perdait jamais espoir quand je me faisais renvoyer pour essayer d'autres vêtements parce qu'ils ne plaisaient pas à Malefoy.

- Pas assez féminin, déclara Drago alors que j'étais habillée d'un jean confortable et d'un gros pull. Je préférais largement la robe de soirée, finit-il par un regard moqueur.

- J'ai horreur des robes, répliquai-je.

- Dommage. Tu as d'assez jolies jambes, tu sais.

- Si tu veux te prendre mon poing dans la figure, continue comme ça, ripostai-je.

Il rigola à ma réplique, et c'est en claquant des mains qu'il enchaîna :

- Allez, pas le temps de discuter, continue !

C'est donc d'un pas rageur que je retournai me changer.

Et ça continuait : autres robes assez courtes, autres manteaux de chaque catégorie : en laine, en cuir… noir, rouge, marron, jaune, et j'en passe et des meilleures ! Je connaissais aussi à présent chaque marque de pantalon, que ce soit des jeans, des pantalons normaux, en soie, des pantalons de sport… tout y passait, sauf bien entendu des vêtements trop courts, que j'avais catégoriquement refusé d'essayer, à la grande peine de Drago.

Et une heure de plus…

Alors que moi je râlais dans mon coin, Drago, lui, semblait heureux comme jamais…

Quant à moi, je me posais toujours la même question. Est-ce que j'avais réellement de belles jambes ?

En sortant du magasin, j'étais épuisée comme jamais. Nous portions à peu près une dizaine de sacs chacun qui contenaient tous les habits que Drago m'avait achetés et qui nous plaisaient à tous les deux. Je n'avais même pas osé regarder le prix quand Drago avait payé, de peur de faire une crise cardiaque. Après tout, ce magasin était assez chic et j'étais certaine que je n'aurais jamais osé y mettre un pied rien qu'en regardant la vitrine du magasin.

Après ma nouvelle coupe, je portais à présent un jean assez élégant avec des bottes (sans talons même si Malefoy avait insisté), accompagnés d'un pull pas trop large, et assez élégant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Bien évidemment, ce haut était caché par un manteau qui me plaisait assez bien. Ce que je portais n'était évidemment pas le plus beau… ni le plus cher mais je le trouvais assez chic et féminin.

Malefoy semblait ravi que je sois différente, et c'est donc tout sourire que nous empruntâmes la dernière rue qui nous menait chez nous.

- Tu sais, dit Malefoy, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que de te voir transformée. Très sincèrement, je suis très content de moi. Tu es beaucoup mieux qu'avant !

- Venant de ta part, je prends ça comme une déclaration d'amour, plaisantai-je.

- Les Moldus ne sont finalement pas aussi bêtes qu'ils en ont l'air. Certes ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs mais…

- Chut Malefoy ! On pourrait nous entendre !

- Oh ! N'importe quoi ! Bref ! Comme je le disais ils n'ont peut-être pas de pouvoir mais… je crois que je les apprécie de plus en plus.

En entendant cette phrase, je m'arrêtai net et ne cessai d'observer Drago comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. Ma tête le fit exploser de rire, mais c'est très étonnée que je m'exclamai :

- Où est donc passé ce Malefoy que je détestais tant ?

- Il est toujours là. Et il est heureux d'être un sorcier !

- Chuuuuuut !

- Dommage que je ne puisse pas changer ton caractère, râla-t-il.

- Heureusement pour moi tu veux dire. Sinon, je me comporterais en vrai Miss Parkinson !

- Il y a du vrai là-dedans…

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de rigoler…

_**En me cachant derrière un mur, je repris mon souffle. Cette fois, je n'étais pas dingue. J'avais bien entendu. Ce fameux Malefoy avait bien parlé de « pouvoirs ». Tout comme il avait prononcé le mot « Moldus ». Avait-il dit sorcier? Ce n'était pas possible ! Soit il était fou… soit c'était moi qui le devenais. **_

_**Encore une fois, j'en apprendrais plus la prochaine fois que je les espionnerais !**_

Voila pour ce chapitre verdict ? …


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila le chapitre 9. Bon, allez, vu que je sais que c'est pénible trop de suspens, vous aurez droit à plus de réponse sur la petite Julie … mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Personnellement, j'ai hate de vous faire lire les deux chapitres qui suivent car ils seront bien remplis en aventure … **

**Je poste ce chapitre assez rapidement car ma batterie est pratiquement faible, et j'ai oublié mon chargeur chez une copine (oui oui, je suis blonde xD) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Delphine, tant mieux que le chapitre t'ait plus, merci en tout cas ! **

**The pin cushion queen, ouf, contente aussi que le changement d'Hermione ne te dérange pas ^^ **

**Charlie, rassurée également que la nouvelle Hermione te plaise ^^ Pour l'espion, encore un peu de patience. Peut etre que d'ici quelques chapitres tu commenceras à avoir une idée bien précise ? ^^**

**Demeter, pour l'espion je ne dirai rien mouahah ! Pour Parkinson, j'ai rajouté « Miss » devant parce que je trouve cette expression ridicule. Je l'emploie chez moi quand je n'aime pas particulièrement quelqu'un xD Merci de continuer à me lire en tout cas **

**Camcam, tu auras un suspens en moins après ce chapitre … mais pas mal d'autre qui vont arriver xD *je sors* ^^ Merci également à toi de me lire ! **

**Rayannah, comme d'hab, j'aime tes longues review :D Plus sérieusement, tu as raison de t'inquiéter de l'Ombre … pour tes remarques, je vais te dire que tu n'as pas tout à fait tord … à toi de le prendre comme tu le sens ^^ Sinon, OUF contente que tu aimes la concurrence amoureuse, parce que tu vas en avoir ! ^^ je ne t'en dis pas plus :P**

A peine fis-je un pas dans l'appartement que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Pendant un instant je restai figée sur place, car je n'avais donné ce numéro à personne étant donné que je ne le connaissais même pas. Drago regardait dans tous les sens, se demandant sans doute ce que ce bruit signifiait. Brusquement, je posai tous mes sacs et pris le téléphone en m'écriant :

« Allô ?

- Hermione ?

- Ron ? demandai-je surprise. Co… comment tu as eu ce numéro ?

De loin, j'entendis Drago se plaindre de ne jamais pouvoir être tranquille. Je lui fis signe de se taire en agitant mes bras dans tous les sens, et à ma plus grande surprise, il m'écouta. Il s'installa donc sur le fauteuil, les jambes sur la table basse et semblait tout à coup curieux de savoir ce que Ron me voulait.

- Tu es toujours là ? cria de nouveau Ron.

- Oui, oui, repris-je.

- Comme je le disais, je ne me rappelais plus comment faire pour envoyer une lettre, et je me suis donc servi du félétone. J'ai cherché ton adresse, ton numéro est dans l'annuaire… c'est un copain à moi qui l'a cherché.

- En parlant de ça, comment se passe ton stage, Ron ? demandai-je intéressée.

- Pfff ! Ne m'en parle pas. C'est un vrai calvaire de me lever pratiquement tous les jours pour aller travailler avec quelqu'un comme l'oncle d'Harry. Ce type est carrément horrible ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il m'a reconnu dès notre premier jour. Depuis, il n'arrête pas de m'en faire voir car il sait que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie dans leur monde ! Et la conclusion dans cette histoire, c'est que je travaille comme un Elfe de Maison, et que je fabrique des objets Moldus totalement inutile !

- Et à Crabbe ? Il lui fait la même chose ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il ne lui dit rien ! Ce n'est pas étonnant. A voir la tête de Crabbe, on peut très bien comprendre qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver ! Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je regrette de ne pas être son copain !

- Ne t'en fait pas, dis-je d'une voix compatissante. Je suis certaine que vous trouverez un moyen pour vous entendre. Si tu le remettais à sa place, peut être qu'il arrêterait. Ou alors… essaie de lui faire peur, sans être trop brutal tout de même. Ou bien demande à Crabbe de faire équipe avec toi.

De loin, je vis Malefoy faire son sourire en coin.

- J'en sais rien Hermione. Tu le verrais ! Il est si… enfin, bon. Je me plains alors que toi tu es avec Malefoy ! Tu es dans une situation pire que la mienne ! Ce qui est peu dire !

De suite je fixai l'intéressé. Son visage restait toujours impassible, et je ne savais pas si je devais parler librement ou pas. Car si je disais la vérité à Ron, cela ferait sûrement des histoires et des ennuis supplémentaires. C'est donc comme la plus grande trouillarde de tous les temps, que je m'exclamai d'un faux ton en fixant Drago :

- Oh oui ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être idiot ! C'est toujours le même !

D'abord surpris, Drago se mit à éclater de rire.

- C'est lui que j'entends ? demanda Ron en colère.

- Non, c'est la télé ! criai-je pour étouffer le rire de Drago.

- Ah bon… en tout cas, ne te laisse pas faire d'accord?

- Bien sûr !

- Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aussi téléphoner à Harry.

- D'accord. J'ai été contente de t'entendre Ronald !

- Moi aussi Hermione. A bientôt.

- Ciao !

Et il raccrocha. J'étais triste de voir que Ron avait pas mal d'ennuis dans sa nouvelle vie. Et j'espérais vraiment de tout cœur que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre pour lui. Les rires en continu de Drago me firent revenir à la réalité.

- Arrête ! m'écriai-je.

- Désolé. C'est juste que… en matière de mensonge, tu es pire que Londubat ! Ton petit copain n'est pas très malin de t'avoir crue. Mais c'est vrai que dire que tu aimes Drago Malefoy n'aurait pas été très logique. Il aurait sûrement été jaloux !

- Ne commence pas à t'en prendre à Ron ! Et puis sache que je ne t'aime pas, répliquai-je sèchement. Tu es seulement remonté un tout petit peu dans mon estime.

- Arrête de te voiler la face Hermione ! Tu commences à m'apprécier plus que tu ne le souhaiterais, déclara-t-il tout sourire.

- C'est complètement faux, ripostai-je en sentant mes joues devenir rouges.

- Encore une fois, tu mens mal.

Énervée qu'il me parle ainsi, je le fusillai du regard et pris comme excuse que je devais le laisser car je devais faire la cuisine. C'était au moins un endroit sûr pour ne pas que Drago aille me parler… et par-dessus tout en apprendre trop sur mes sentiments que je ne comprenais pas moi-même…

Alors que Drago et moi-même allions ensemble à notre travail, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Qui aurait cru un jour me voir habiller aussi élégamment pour aller travailler ? Et est-ce que par Merlin l'idée de parler avec Drago comme avec Harry ou Ron m'aurait rien qu'une seconde traversé l'esprit ? Le plus drôle, ou pathétique, dans cette histoire, c'était que je m'entendais très bien avec lui. Ou du mois que j'arrivais à cohabiter avec cet homme que je considérai comme mon pire ennemi.

- A quoi tu penses, me demanda celui-ci.

- A toi, répondis-je sans avoir vraiment réfléchi.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, après m'être rendu compte que ce que je venais de dire pouvait se lire de deux manières différentes, que je bafouillai en sentant mes joues devenir rouges :

- Je veux dire que, enfin, je pense surtout à ton changement de comportement à mon égard. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu peux penser d'autre.

Il se mit à ricaner de ma réaction (assez stupide je l'avoue) et semblait ravi que je me mette dans un état pareil à cause de lui.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répliquai-je vexée et en retirant mentalement de ma tête tout ce que je venais de penser.

- Oh que si Granger ! Enfin, Hermione. Tu réagis tellement différemment des gens que je côtoie ! C'en est presque inquiétant d'ailleurs.

- C'est faux. Tu traînes seulement du mauvais côté, c'est tout.

- Peut-être… Mais en tout cas une chose est sûre: il n'existe pas deux personnes comme toi sur Terre.

- C'est un compliment caché j'espère.

La seule réponse qu'il me donna, ce fut son sourire en coin que je détestais tant… Et qui pouvait lui aussi avoir deux significations…

Enfin arrivés dans notre classe, nous découvrîmes nos élèves qui s'amusaient assez calmement par rapport à d'habitude, et dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de notre présence, ils cessèrent toute activité. Pendant un quart de seconde, ils restèrent néanmoins figés sur place. Ce ne fut que lorsque Drago se mit à ricaner que je compris que mes propres élèves ne m'avaient pas reconnue ! Dans un certain sens, j'étais plutôt flattée…

- Hello tout le monde ! m'exclamai-je tout sourire tout en enlevant mon manteau qui dévoilait mes jolis vêtements.

- Tu es beaucoup plus belle qu'avant, précisa James, toujours en compagnie du rat.

- Eh bien, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, James.

C'est donc le plus naturellement possible que je commençai à m'installer et que je pris la décision de leur lire une histoire, Drago à mes côtés. En voyant que mes élèves étaient tout excités que je leur lise « Boucle d'or et les trois Ours », je mis tout mon cœur dans la lecture. Quand un ours parlait, je parlais d'une voix très grave qui fit rire plusieurs fois les enfants ; quand c'était Boucle d'or, je faisais une toute petite voix, ce qui les faisaient rire également.

Tout en lisant ce livre, je me rendis alors compte que pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à ce stage, j'étais heureuse de faire ce métier. Les enfants commençaient à m'apprécier, tout comme moi, et savoir que je n'aurais plus à subir les sarcasmes de Drago était aussi une consolation.

Mon histoire achevée, je vis avec surprise que Drago m'observait droit dans les yeux. Son regard était à la fois prenant et… déconcertant. A ce moment, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à le cerner : il pouvait tout aussi bien être en colère que pensif. Ce gris intense de ses yeux m'hypnotisait presque ; si j'avais été sa proie, il ne m'aurait fait qu'une bouchée.

Heureusement pour moi, une petite fille me posa une question, ce qui me fit reprendre mes esprits :

- Je savais pas que les ours dormaient dans les lits ! Ma maman m'a toujours dit que ces animaux dormaient dans les grottes et pas dans une maison !

Sa question était tellement surprenante que je ne sus quoi répondre.

- Une autre Miss Je Sais Tout on dirait, marmonna Drago dans un coin. A ce qui parait, reprit-il d'un ton qui se voulait intelligent, il n'y a que très peu d'ours qui vivent ainsi : ce sont les ours bien élevés et intelligents. Bon, il est vrai que la plupart de ces créatures ne passent leur temps qu'à grogner, boire et manger mais…

- Tu as déjà vu un ours ! s'écria Gabriel, un garçon au cheveu roux.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Drago, visiblement heureux de retenir leur attention. D'ailleurs avec mon copain Blaise, on s'amusait souvent à leur jeter des sor… enfin, je veux dire qu'on les chassait de ma propriété.

- Whaou ! s'extasia James. Trop cool ! Je pourrais venir t'aider un jour ?

- Quand tu seras plus grand, enchaînai-je brusquement.

- Et comment tu réussissais à les chasser ? demanda Julie avec intérêt. Parce que c'est dangereux d'être aux alentours d'une telle bête, non ? Et c'est interdit de s'en prendre à eux.

Tout ce que Drago trouva à faire à cet instant, ce fut de garder la bouche grande ouverte, sans trouver quoi répondre. De l'endroit où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une réponse. Quant aux élèves, eux, ils semblaient très curieux de connaître la réponse. Heureusement, une idée apparut dans mon esprit:

- Il mettait des pièges, tout simplement, sans leur faire mal bien sur.

Les enfants parurent satisfaits de la réponse (surtout Drago), et ils commencèrent à reparler entre eux. Mais je m'aperçus avec surprise que Julie n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Au contraire. Elle regardait à présent Drago avec méfiance et elle se leva d'un seul coup pour aller jouer toute seule, comme d'habitude.

Tout en l'observant jouer, je me répétai encore une fois qu'elle me cachait quelque chose de très important… et qu'il fallait peut être bien de se méfier de cette fillette.

- Elle ne nous a pas crus une seule seconde ! répétai-je encore une fois à Drago alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas précipité dans la salle des professeurs.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, hein ? Ce n'est que fillette de quatre ans, elle a pu s'imaginer des choses improbables !

- Tu te trompes, elle est plus intelligente que ceux de son âge.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop Hermione. Relax !

De nouveau, j'allais répliquer mais je me retins car juste devant la porte de la salle des professeurs se trouvait Jeanne, la femme de ménage. Lorsqu'elle nous aperçut à son tour, elle se poussa vers le côté pour nous laisser passer et j'eus même l'impression qu'elle m'observait de travers. Je soupirai de lassitude en me rendant compte que je devenais paranoïaque. Finalement, peut-être que Drago avait raison et que je m'inquiétais beaucoup trop.

En rentrant dans la salle des professeurs, le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit fut « Moldue ». L'espace sentait bon le café chaud mais la décoration était trop scolaire à mon goût. La pièce était composée d'une grande table avec des chaises autour, qui devaient sûrement servir pour des réunions avec les parents d'élèves. Tout au fond, il y avait les différents casiers de chaque professeur, avec leurs noms inscrit dessus. Enfin, sur un petit comptoir se trouvait le coin café/biscuits avec une machine à café, un micro-onde, des gobelets en plastique et des sachets de thé. Ce coin rendait la pièce beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

Mon sourire retomba quand je vis au loin Julia qui était visiblement en grande conversation avec la directrice. Cependant, dès qu'elle tourna la tête et qu'elle aperçut Drago, un large sourire apparut sur son visage parfait et elle lui fit signe de la main pour qu'il aille la rejoindre. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas eu le même accueil. Je ne savais même pas si elle m'avait reconnue car je n'avais pas eu droit à ses habituels regards glaciaux.

D'un pas fatigué, j'allais donc me servir du café pour me consoler. La chaleur de la boisson se répandit tout le long de mon corps ; j'en fermai les yeux de plaisir.

- Heureux de voir que quelqu'un apprécie autant mon café, dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

J'ouvris alors brusquement les yeux … et la bouche grande ouverte.

Cet homme devait avoir un peu moins de la trentaine et il ne manquait absolument pas de charme ! Ses yeux couleur caramel s'accordaient parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux blond foncé, et sa peau lisse et légèrement bronzée mettait bien en évidence son visage fin et sympathique. Avec son costume de travail visiblement coûteux, il ne pouvait que remonter dans mon estime. C'est en fouillant au plus profond de ma mémoire que je me rendis compte que je l'avais déjà vu : c'était le directeur adjoint ! Il était présent pendant l'entraînement de l'alarme à incendie.

Brusquement, un sentiment de malaise fit surface en moi : après tout, il devait avoir une image de moi négative.

- Bonjour monsieur, enchaînai-je d'une voix timide.

- Appelez-moi Philippe, coupa-t-il comme si je l'avais insulté.

- Oh, pardon. Moi, c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Nous nous serrâmes la main et j'eus droit à un sourire radieux. Je me mordis les joues pour reprendre mes esprits, et j'arrêtai de respirer pour que mon cœur reprenne une vitesse normale.

- Alors comme cela, vous faîtes un stage dans une école maternelle, reprit-il.

- Oui… Oui… J'adore les enfants !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. C'est rare de nos jours ceux qui trouvent la patience de supporter une classe de maternelle.

- Et je comprends pourquoi. Pour tout vous avouer, je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile de s'occuper d'enfants.

D'un seul coup, je me mis à regretter ce que je venais de dire. Depuis quand je parlais aussi librement à un inconnu ?

- Mais par pitié, chuchotai-je, ne dîtes rien à Madame Milter. Si elle apprend ça, elle risque de me tuer !

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma mère n'est pas obligée de tout savoir.

- Vo…Votre… mère!

- Eh oui ! Vous savez, elle ne se comporte comme un dragon que dans son lieu de travail. Après, elle est aussi douce qu'un agneau.

- Je n'en ai … jamais douté.

D'un seul coup, il éclata de rire, ce qui me fit rougir.

- Désolé, mais vous mentez très mal Hermione.

- Je sais, Drago me le répète assez souvent … Il veut même me donner des cours pour que j'apprenne à mieux cacher mes émotions.

Philippe se retourna vers Drago et une grimace apparut sur son si joli visage.

- Je vois que Julia a déjà fait son travail, déclara-t-il d'un air désolé.

- Oh vous savez, Drago n'est pas un saint non plus. Il est très content qu'elle travaille ici. En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'apprécie beaucoup.

- Julia n'aime pas grand monde, sauf quand ça l'arrange.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Il allait me répondre quand tout à coup, la cloche sonna la fin de la récréation. Les professeurs cessèrent toute activité et se souhaitèrent déjà une bonne fin de matinée. La directrice, quant à elle, se dirigea vers son fils et s'écria :

- Ah tiens ! Bonjour Miss Granger ! Phil, il faut qu'on se voie. Il y a encore des tas de papiers à faire.

- Pas de problème, répondit celui-ci.

Il allait partir avec sa mère quand il se retourna brutalement vers moi et me confia :

- Au fait Hermione, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais nous donnons une petite fête le 24 décembre au soir dans notre manoir familial. Tous les professeurs sont invités… Ce serait bien que vous veniez.

- Oh ! Eh bien… c'est très gentil… mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai…

- A votre place je me méfierais, reprit Madame Milter. Quand mon fils invite quelqu'un en personne, c'est qu'il va insister jusqu'à ce qu'il entende « oui »!

- Arrête maman, continua Philippe en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. Montre-moi ces fameux papiers au lieu de me faire rougir de honte. A bientôt, Hermione.

- Au revoir, enchaînai-je tout sourire.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, je soufflai un bon coup. Enfin je pouvais respirer normalement ! Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi… grand. Je sentis que je souriais bêtement et reprit aussitôt un air normal.

- Qui était ce type ? demanda un certain blond avec mauvaise humeur.

- Philippe Milter. C'est le directeur adjoint. Il m'a… enfin, il nous a invité à une fête le 24 décembre.

- Ne me dis pas qu'Hermione la sage a décidé d'y aller !

- Je ne sais pas encore… je n'ai pas de robe de soirée et Merlin sait que j'ai horreur de porter des talons ! Bon, il faut y aller je crois, non ?

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et encore une fois j'aperçus la femme de ménage. Comme à chaque fois, elle ne travaillait pas mais observait tout ce qui se passait dans l'établissement. De nouveau, j'eus l'impression que son regard était sévère. Mais cette fois Drago s'en aperçut aussi car il murmura :

- Elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui !

- Oui, et je me demande pourquoi…

De retour dans notre classe, ce fut au tour de Drago de leur faire cours. Pour cela, il avait dit aux enfants qu'ils feraient du sport. En entendant cette nouvelle, il y eut des cris de joie.

Dans le gymnase situé juste à côté de l'école, les élèves jouaient donc au ballon avec pour arbitre Drago ; moi, j'étais installée sur un banc et j'encourageais les joueurs. En observant la scène, je souris toute seule. Les enfants semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous, et c'était très mignon de les voir jouer calmement.

Quant à Drago, un sifflet autour du cou, il s'amusait autant que le reste de la classe et peut-être même plus...

Mais tout à coup une dispute entre Julie et Gabriel attira mon attention.

- Donne-moi ce ballon, cria Julie.

- Non, répondit Gabriel. T'es trop nulle au foot !

Je décidai d'aller à leur rencontre car Drago était encore trop loin d'eux. C'est alors que Gabriel se mit à donner un coup de pied à Julie qui, ne l'ayant pas vu tomba à la renverse et se mit à pleurer de douleur.

- Gabriel ! répliquai-je sévèrement. Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant que ça aille mal pour toi, renchérit Drago en colère, sinon…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car Gabriel se mit à hurler de douleur en se tenant le visage avec ses mains. Cette fois, je courus pour aller à leur rencontre, Drago à mes trousses.

Arrivés sur le lieu de la scène, Gabriel était toujours à genoux, en train de crier. Les autres élèves arrivèrent à sa rencontre affolés, tout comme moi. Je me mis à la hauteur du petit garçon en tentant désespérément de voir ce qu'il avait, quand mon regard s'arrêta sur Julie. Elle observait Gabriel très en colère, en serrant la mâchoire et les poings. Dès qu'elle se rendit compte du remue-ménage qui se trouvait autour d'elle, elle sembla se calmer et Gabriel cessa peu à peu de crier. Trop ébahie pour faire quoi que ce soit, ce fut Drago qui enleva les mains de Gabriel sur son visage, et je vis avec horreur qu'il était rouge et couvert de boutons, voire même de pustule.

Tout doucement, je me relevai, tremblante.

- Dis-moi que je rêve, chuchota Drago. Ne me dis pas que…

- Si… On a une sorcière dans notre classe, gémis-je.

- Oh c'est pas vrai !

Tout ce que je trouvai à lui dire, ce fut :

- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop Drago. Relax !

J'eus seulement droit à un regard sévère de sa part…

**Voila, la réponse au sujet de Julie ^^ Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient trouvé ;) **

**J'ai hate de vous poster la suite :) Merci de m'avoir lu ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient trouvé le secret de la petite Julie ^^ Bon d'accord c'était pas bien difficile, mais au moins vous avez une réponse à vos questions **** Pour le reste, je suis assez contente que vous ayez plus de mal à deviner l'identité de l'Ombre :D **

**Camcam, je suis ravie que tu ais du mal à deviner qui est l'ombre parce que c'est le but ^^ Tu auras peut etre plus d'indice dans ce chapitre ci ? **

**Flavou, bravo pour avoir trouvé le secret de Julie ) Quand à Philippe, c'est vrai que Drago ne l'aime pas beaucoup … je te laisse découvrir la suite ) **

**Delphine, ouii Philippe aime bien Hermione ^^ mais je ne pense pas qu'il va en être de même avec Drago … je ne t'en dis pas plus xD **

**Demeter, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu pour nos deux héros préférés ^^ ce stage va les mettre à plat je crois mdr**

**Charlie, c'est quand on a les choses sous les yeux qu'on ne le voit pas en général ^^ Pour Drago et Hermione, il était impossible de rencontrer une sorcière dans une école maternelle ^^ Je suis contente que le nouveau personnage Philippe te plaise … est ce que tu crois qu'il va réussir à concurrencer avec Drago ? :P **

**The pin cushion queen, mouahah tu m'as fait rire ! ^^ Tu es vraiment sure de toi pour Jeanne apparemment mais p.e que ce chapitre te donnera encore plus confiance dans ta théorie ? :P En tout cas, pour ton info (et pour me faire pardonner au cas ou … ^^), j'adore le prénom Jeanne xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

**Rayannah, pour la faute de prénom, je regarderai plus en détail… ça m'étonnerait pas que je me sois trompé ^^ En tout cas, je suis super contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron et Harry ne sont pas abandonné dans ma fic … a suivre :D Encore merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a vraiment fait rire ^^ **

**Allez, je vous laisse tranquille, voila le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture**

C'est pleine d'angoisse que j'attendais devant la porte de l'infirmerie, assise sur un banc, ne cessant de me ronger les ongles. Drago, lui, préférait faire les cent pas pour essayer sans doute de se calmer.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer sous nos yeux. Il fallait vraiment ne pas avoir de chance ! Déjà que ce métier n'était pas facile, on devait en plus tomber sur une sorcière dans le lot des élèves ! Mais comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? En y réfléchissant … c'était tellement logique !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda la directrice, qui venait en compagnie de Philippe, visiblement furieuse.

Dès que cet « accident » avait eu lieu, j'avais pensé que prévenir la directrice était une bonne idée. A voir sa tête à présent, je commençais à regretter mon geste.

- Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous pour l'instant, s'énerva Drago. Ils jouaient tranquillement au ballon quand Gabriel s'est tordu de douleur. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Hermione et moi, il avait le visage rouge, comme si on l'avait brûlé.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Et il s'est fait ça tout seul, comme par magie !

Ce mot me fit sursauter et Madame Milter m'observait comme si j'étais une débile mentale ; ma réaction stupide me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et je baissai les yeux pour ne pas me trahir : après tout, je savais très bien comment Gabriel s'était fait, ou plutôt avait reçu, ces plaques rouges sur le visage.

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, répliqua sagement Philippe. Et puis, les parents de ce petit garçon n'auront sûrement rien contre ses professeurs : on ne peut pas se brûler aussi facilement ! Je suis certain que Gabriel nous expliquera ce qui s'est passé.

- Vous allez l'interroger ? demandai-je en essayant de ne pas montrer ma peur.

Il allait me répondre mais il fut interrompu, encore une fois, par l'infirmière qui venait juste de sortir de son cabinet. Plutôt âgée, elle avait le visage typique de la mamie-gâteau, la mamie que l'on adorait étant enfant.

- Comment va-t-il, m'écriai-je presque tremblante.

- Eh bien pour tout vous dire… je n'ai jamais eu un cas aussi étrange de toute ma carrière.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Josette ? s'impatienta la directrice.

- C'était impossible que ce soit une réaction allergique, ni une brûlure. Pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais lui donner pour qu'il aille mieux. Je cherchais donc désespérément quelque chose à lui donner dans le placard à pharmacie et quand je me suis retournée vers le pauvre chéri… son visage était redevenu complètement normal ! Je veux dire qu'il n'y avait plus ces vilaines pustules ni plus rien ! Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un miracle !

Pendant un bref instant, plus personne ne parla. On se regardait tous, incrédule à la situation. A voir la tête de Madame Milter, je voyais clairement qu'elle pensait qu'on se fichait d'elle…

- Où est-il ? demanda Drago visiblement intrigué.

- Le pauvre trésor a tellement pleuré que je lui ai conseillé de se reposer un peu, répondit la gentille infirmière.

- Il faut qu'on le voie Josette, répliqua la directrice d'un ton sec.

Et c'est sans attendre la réponse qu'elle entra dans la pièce, nous à ses talons. Le cabinet était comme toutes les infirmeries de l'école Moldu avec comme décoration un bureau, un lit et des placards remplis de médicaments, hors de la portée des enfants. L'infirmière avait même mis en évidence de grosses piqûres, comme pour faire peur aux enfants qui venaient faire la comédie pour ne pas aller à l'école. La réaction de Drago dès qu'il vit ces objets me fit rire : visiblement, les piqûres Moldu n'étaient pas faite pour lui !

Sur le lit, Gabriel était couché, mais il ne dormait pas. Madame Milter en profita pour aller directement lui parler. La tension que je ressentais grandissait de plus en plus car j'avais peur que Gabriel en dise trop à propos de Julie.

- Bonjour mon chéri, s'exclama la Directrice. Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit celui-ci, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs.

- Dis-moi Gabriel, sais-tu comment tu as pu avoir cet accident ?

- J'sais pas comment c'est arrivé, marmonna-t-il. Je me suis disputé avec Julie et d'un seul coup j'ai eu mal à la tête, très fort même.

- Et tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit ?

- Non, ché pas.

Madame Milter eut l'air contrariée de cette réponse, mais elle n'insista pas et laissa le petit garçon tranquille. Quant à moi, je pouvais de nouveau respirer normalement.

En arrivant dans le couloir, Drago continua à faire comprendre à Philippe et à sa mère que nous n'avions rien pu faire face à ce problème. La Directrice, en manque de preuve pour nous accuser de quoi que ce soit accepta de tirer un trait sur ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle partit vers son bureau, encore en colère car elle devait rappeler les parents du petit pour les soulager du problème, Philippe, lui, me fit un clin d'œil complice comme pour me dire que maintenant, tout était fini. Bêtement, je ne cessai de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de ma vue.

- Quand tu auras fini de te rendre ridicule, on pourra peut-être parler du petit problème que nous avons, répliqua Drago.

- Je ne suis pas ridicule, répliquai-je.

- C'est toi qui vois. En tout cas, quand je vois quelqu'un sourire bêtement et avoir le regard ailleurs, je le considère comme ridicule.

- Mais heureusement, le ridicule ne tue pas !

Au lieu de me répondre directement, il se contenta de faire son énervant sourire en coin qui se transforma aussitôt en un froncement de sourcil sévère.

- J'espère que tu en auras autant de répartie avec ta Julie !

Et c'est sans m'attendre qu'il partit vers notre classe. Bien évidemment, je me maudissais de lui avoir répondu. En même temps, il n'avait pas à me traiter de ridicule ! Et puis quelle fille censée n'aurait pas craqué en face de ce clin d'œil ? Mentalement je soupirai de ma propre bêtise, et rejoignit à mon tour ma classe pour avoir une petite conversation avec Julie…

Lorsque ce fut midi et que les enfants partirent tous en groupe pour aller manger, Drago et moi allâmes voir ensemble Julie. Depuis notre petite dispute de ce matin, nous ne nous étions plus adressé la parole, ce qui ne nous facilitait pas la tâche, car nous n'avions aucun plan de prévu.

Julie était encore au coin de la classe, et cette fois, elle faisait de la pâte à modeler. Plus je m'approchais d'elle, et plus je voyais qu'elle avait sans doute dû pleurer une bonne partie de la matinée.

- Salut, murmurai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle et en lui caressant le visage. Si ça peut te rassurer, Gabriel va bien maintenant.

Julie ne me répondit pas, mais je remarquai qu'elle tapait plus frénétiquement sur la pâte. Était-elle en colère ?

- Il faut que tu nous parles, c'est important, reprit Drago sérieusement.

- Laissez-moi, répondit froidement Julie.

A son tour, Drago se mit à s'asseoir, et il enleva brusquement la pâte à modeler pour que Julie le regarde. Lorsque tous les deux croisèrent leurs regards, je me demandai lequel était le plus en colère.

- Désolé, continua Drago, mais si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, alors c'est moi qui vais gagner.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Vraiment ?

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix à part nous écouter, Julie sembla se calmer un tout petit peu. Drago le remarqua aussi, car il enchaîna :

- Ce qui s'est passé dans le gymnase était vraiment étrange pas vrai ? Personne ne comprend comment ça a pu arriver. Sauf Hermione et moi.

- Tu veux me faire peur, répliqua Julie. Tu ne sais rien.

- Oh que si ! Et bien plus que toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes comme toi.

Cette fois, les yeux de Julie se firent plus grand. Elle semblait à la fois heureuse, curieuse, mais aussi distante. Pensait-elle qu'on lui mentait ?

- C'est vrai Julie, continuai-je d'une voix plus douce. Et je peux comprendre parfaitement ce que tu ressens parce que… j'ai été comme toi moi aussi. J'étais différente des autres, et je croyais parfois devenir folle ! J'avais peur que quelque chose d'étrange arrive et qu'on découvre qui j'étais.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle.

- Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Julie. Quand tu auras onze ans, tu recevras une lettre et cette lettre sera sans doute le plus beau cadeau que tu pourras espérer.

- Quoi ?

- Tu apprendras que tu es une sorcière, et que tu as la possibilité d'étudier dans une école de magie, avec pleins d'enfants qui sont comme toi.

- Qui sont comme moi ? répéta Julie. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas la seule à être aussi différente ? Mes parents, eux, ils n'ont pas ces choses bizarres que moi j'ai.

- Parfois, il arrive que certains aient des pouvoirs mais pas leurs parents. Comme moi.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je jetai un coup d'œil à Drago pour voir sa réaction. Lui qui m'avait toujours méprisé à cause de mon statut, était à présent en train de réconforter une fillette sur son futur de vie de sorcière… Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne la jugeait pas !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Julie les yeux remplies de larmes

- Oui.

- Et il arrive aussi qu'il y ait des familles qui soient sorciers depuis toujours, comme moi, renchérit Drago en mettant sa fierté en évidence.

- Mais alors… on se moquera de moi, non ? Je n'y connais rien à tous ces trucs. Je le fais sans m'en rendre compte ou parce que je ne fais pas attention.

- Personne ne se moquera de toi, sauf les imbéciles, dis-je en observant Drago qui me fit son sourire en coin.

- Vous me mentez pas, hein ? demanda Julie.

- Non. Mais par contre, il faut que ça reste entre nous, d'accord ? Même tes parents ne doivent pas savoir avant que tu aies onze ans, sinon il y aurait trop de risques. Et tu sais, tu peux aussi avoir des amis à toi. Il n'y aura pas d'accident.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai.

A présent Julie était heureuse comme jamais je ne l'avais encore vue. Elle prit place entre Drago et moi, nous prit nos mains, et nous fit un gros câlin. Je faillis mourir de rire en voyant la tête de Drago : il était étonné et ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel comportement. Il n'empêche que pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je m'aperçus qu'il pouvait se comporter de manière humaine. Il avait cette personnalité de râleur et d'orgueilleux, mais au fond, il pouvait se montrer gentil et patient. Face à ce constat, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Car c'était la première fois que je sentis que Drago et moi, on pouvait faire une bonne équipe…

_Oh non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar! Je me mordis les ongles comme jamais, je me fichais de me faire mal, tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était de me débarrasser de ces sorciers ! Quand je pense que j'en avais un sous mon nez et que je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien ! Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite pour que ces sales sorciers disparaissent à jamais…_

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à la rassurer et à la consoler, Julie était maintenant heureuse comme jamais. Drago, lui, n'avait plus rien dit, et je me demandai s'il se sentait gêné.

J'allais lui poser la question quand, à mon plus grand désarroi, Julia entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me retins de justesse de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et partir en courant. Après tout, elle me provoquait. Mais pas de chance pour elle, j'étais plutôt du genre patiente quand je le voulais. Quand elle osa enfin poser les yeux sur moi, elle me regarda comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vue. Finalement, ce que Drago avait fait à mon look me plaisait beaucoup !

- Coucou mon chou ! fit-elle alors à Drago en s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres. Hey ! Ma Julie, comment vas-tu ? Hermione, reprit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Salut, répondit Drago heureux de la vie.

- Dis-moi, tu te rappelles le dîner aux chandelles que tu me dois ? Je ne suis libre qu'à partir de samedi.

- Super ! Je chercherai quelque chose qui nous conviendra.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis, murmura-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

Quelle discrétion !

- Désolée, repris-je tout sourire, mais samedi Drago ne pourra pas venir.

Pendant un bref instant, je crus que j'allais me faire étrangler sur place. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardée avec autant de haine, pas même Drago.

- Ah bon ? demanda avec le plus d'assurance possible Julia. Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que Drago m'a promis quelque chose ce jour-là, et on ne peut pas le déplacer.

Julia allait sans doute répliquer sauvagement, mais Drago enchaîna avant elle :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… j'avais oublié… Hermione, on ne peut pas…

- Non. Tu m'as promis, une promesse, c'est une promesse.

- Ok… reprit-il en m'adressant un regard plein de colère. Julia, je suis désolé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas se promener en ville tout dimanche, hein ? Et le soir, on irait au restaurant, ça te va ?

Au début, elle continua à me regarder en se demandant sans doute que faire pour me faire payer ce que je venais de faire. Puis, elle se tourna vers Drago, le sourire aux lèvres, et répondit d'une voix mielleuse:

- C'est d'accord.

Et d'un seul coup, elle se mit à l'embrasser. D'abord stupéfaite par le spectacle que je voyais sous mes yeux, j'ouvris la bouche en grand, furieuse de voir que cette peste me narguait. En me rendant compte qu'une petite fille de quatre ans regardait aussi ce spectacle, je lui mis mes mains devant les yeux pour qu'elle ne voie rien. A présent, je sentais monter la colère et je ne cessais de me répéter mentalement que je devais me calmer, que Malefoy faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Mon cœur battait comme jamais et je ne savais pas si c'était dû à la colère ou… à la jalousie ? Impossible. Heureusement, ce fut Drago qui interrompit ce « baiser » et il regarda Julia avec un sourire des plus charmeurs qui soit. D'un seul coup, une envie de vomir me prit. Il dut voir que je faisais une tête pas possible car il partit de la salle avec Julia, main dans la main, tout en me disant un vague « à tout à l'heure ».

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Julie qui s'était enlevé toute seule mes mains devant ses yeux.

Je refermai ma bouche et répondit :

- Oui.

- Ta voix est beaucoup trop aigue pour que je te croie. C'est bizarre, aucune maîtresse n'aime Julia.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas étonnant, ce n'est qu'une…

Je me retins de justesse de dire le fond de ma pensée car je me rappelai que Julia n'avait que quatre ans.

- Ce que je veux dire, repris-je, c'est que si elle veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir !

Julie ne répondit pas, car elle devait sans doute se rendre compte que je n'étais pas d'humeur. C'est donc en silence que nous allâmes à la cantine.

Le soir, je rentrai seule dans l'appartement car Drago avait quelque chose de prévu avec Julia. Le peu de fois où cette après midi il m'avait parlé, je m'étais contentée de lui répondre par « oui » ou par « non ». Ce qu'il faisait avec Julia était inadmissible ! Au lieu de se concentrer sur le stage, il ne pensait qu'à cette peste !

Dans l'ascenseur qui me menait jusque dans l'appartement, je me promis de ne plus repenser à cette Julia jusqu'à demain. Après tout, elle ne méritait pas que je me mette dans un état pareil, elle n'en valait pas la peine. En entendant le « ding » qui signifiait que j'étais arrivée, je cherchai dans mon sac mes clés et en relevant la tête, je me figeai sur place. Ma mère, assise devant la porte, m'attendait.

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle se leva, et je m'aperçus qu'elle avait une mine épouvantable. Elle dut remarquer que j'avais changé mon look car elle m'observa des pieds à la tête.

- Ça fait trois jours qu'on est fâchée et tu n'as même pas essayé de me joindre !

- Oh maman ! Je suis désolée mais si tu savais ! Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi et…

- Je vois ça ! Tu as dû t'amuser chez le coiffeur, continua t'elle avec un ton de reproche.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est Drago. On a fait un pari stupide et il a voulu à tout prix que je change de tête.

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et fit entrer ma mère.

- Eh bien ! Cet homme doit te plaire pour que tu l'écoutes. Depuis que tu as quatorze ans, je te demande de te faire une nouvelle tête et tu as toujours dit non.

- Drago ne me plaît pas du tout maman. Disons que nous avons fait un tas de compromis et il a fallu que j'accepte celui-là. Assieds-toi, dis-je en désignant le canapé.

Elle s'exécuta et reprit :

- En tout cas, je dois avouer que ça te va bien, Hermione.

- Merci. Écoute maman… je suis désolée de mon comportement de la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus.

- En effet.

- Tu es seulement arrivée au mauvais moment. J'étais sur les nerfs à cause de mon nouveau travail et puis… dévoiler ma vie en public n'est pas franchement agréable.

- Je sais Hermione et je suis désolée. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que… pour moi tu es toujours mon bébé ! Et quand j'ai vu ce bel homme, je me suis dit qu'il était parfait pour toi… et je me suis laissée emporter!

Machinalement, je la pris dans mes bras et la consolai.

- De toute façon, Drago a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Une vraie peste au passage.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle n'arrête pas de me narguer et fait son possible pour me pousser à bout. Bien sûr, Drago ne s'en rend pas compte. Du moment qu'il voit de jolies jambes et une femme parfaite, il est aussi idiot que s'il avait cinq ans.

En colère, je me levai du canapé, et agitai les bras dans tous les sens :

- Tu la verrais me regarder ! On dirait qu'elle va m'assassiner ! Quand elle a entendu que je passais la journée du samedi avec lui, elle est devenue comme folle, c'était impressionnant à voir. Et Drago ! Merlin ! Quand je l'ai vu l'embrasser, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir ! Mais bon, de toute façon, quand il s'apercevra que ce n'est qu'une manipulatrice…

- Tu veux mon avis, Hermione chérie ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce garçon te plaît.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire était tellement ridicule que j'explosai de rire.

- Moi ? Amoureuse de Lui ? N'importe quoi !

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est le problème quand tu le vois embrasser cette fille.

- C'est juste que… il aurait pu prendre n'importe laquelle ! Et il a pris une garce qui me déteste, comment tu veux que je réagisse ?

- D'habitude, tu n'es pas aussi en colère quand on embête.

- J'ai changé.

- Si tu le dis… finit par dire ma mère un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- En tout cas, je peux t'affirmer que ça me fait du bien de te revoir maman. Je t'aime !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle me fit un sourire radieux…

Ma mère resta pratiquement toute la soirée dans l'appartement et je devais avouer que ça m'avait fait un bien fou de discuter avec elle. J'avais enfin pu parler à quelqu'un de mes problèmes, et quand elle partit, je me sentis le cœur plus léger que jamais. Bien entendu, il y avait une part de moi-même qui n'arrêtait pas de se demander où était passé Drago, et s'il s'amusait bien avec Julia… mais j'essayais de masquer ces pensées de ma tête … en vain.

Un bruit qui provenait dans l'appartement me fit me réveiller et sursauter. Je regardai mon réveil et m'aperçus qu'il était une heure du matin. Drago avait une drôle de façon de rentrer à cette heure-ci alors que demain il était censé aller travailler, pensais je en colère.

Furieuse qu'il ne fasse rien pour respecter le sommeil des autres, je me retournai de l'autre côté du lit en essayant de me rendormir.

Brusquement, je me relevai en me posant la question : et si ce n'était pas Drago qui était rentré ? Et si… si c'était un voleur ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, je me traitai d'idiote. Qu'est-ce qu'un voleur pourrait bien faire ici, chez moi ?

En entendant de nouveaux du bruit, je me rendis compte que si Drago était rentré si tard, il se serait fait justement tout petit pour ne pas que je m'en rende compte.

D'un seul coup tremblante, je me levai du lit, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je mis ma robe de chambre, pris un livre sur ma table de chevet au cas où je devrais me défendre (après tout, cinq cents pages de livre sur la tête ne devait pas faire que du bien) et ouvrit tout doucement la porte…

Le bruit venait de la salle à manger. A pas de loup, je marchai contre le mur pour ne pas qu'on s'aperçoive de ma présence. Ma respiration s'accéléra et pendant un court instant, je fus obligée de mettre ma main devant la bouche pour couvrir le son. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans la salle à manger, le bruit s'arrêta brusquement. Mes yeux s'habituèrent au noir à présent, et je pouvais alors distinguer au loin de la pièce, une ombre. Le corps avait l'air corpulent et comme il était de dos, je ne pouvais absolument pas voir son visage. J'allais m'approcher de l'Ombre, pas à pas, le plus doucement et délicatement possible, quand, sans m'en rendre compte, je me pris les pieds dans une chaise qui n'était pas à sa place. Je trébuchai en poussant un cri de colère et en faisant tomber ma seule arme, c'est-à-dire mon livre.

Tout à coup, l'Ombre se retourna vers moi. Prise de panique je me relevai aussi vite que l'éclair et poussai un cri strident tellement j'avais peur. Je ne vis pas le coup venir et je me pris un coup en pleine tête. Je m'effondrai sur le sol et ma joue me brûla comme jamais. A reculons, je tâtai contre le mur pour chercher un interrupteur et voir qui était cette personne. Mon cœur s'accéléra plus vite, j'étais terrifiée de me retrouver dans une situation pareille, sans magie, et donc sans moyen de défense. Soudain, je me rendis compte que le voleur sortit une arme de sa poche. Je fermai les yeux en attendant que le coup parte. Chaque partie de mon corps tremblait, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler et je priai Merlin pour que, pendant que je meure, je ne souffre pas trop.

Ne voulant pas voir le coup partir, je fermai les yeux de terreur, quand soudain, j'entendis la serrure de la porte d'entrée faire du bruit : c'était Drago qui devait rentrer ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus heureuse qu'il soit avec moi. L'Ombre, par contre, ne semblait pas aussi soulagée. A présent, il braquait l'arme sur la porte, attendant sans doute que Drago rentre pour le tuer. Profitant toutefois de l'hésitation de l'Ombre, je criai :

- DRAGO ATTENTION !

Celui-ci, alluma la lumière, et je pus voir en face de moi une personne qui devait peser le double de mon poids, avec des rondeurs pas très féminines, habillé tout en noir et le visage caché par une cagoule.

Drago semblait stupéfait à tel point qu'il restait figé sur place. A présent, l'Ombre semblait hésiter : je compris immédiatement qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure solution. Soit il me tuait en premier, soit c'était Drago…


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos commentaires qui font toujours autant plaisir :D **

**Je suis sympa, je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim et je vous donne le chapitre sans plus attendre ^^ Enfin, d'abord il y a quelques commentaires à faire … **

**Flavou, c'est noté pour ta conclusion d'enquête ^^ On verra si tu as eu raison ou pas … **

**Camcam, Ok pour Julia. Tu changeras d'avis après avoir lu ce chapitre ? mouahah je suis cruelle xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ) **

**Delphine, il y aura 19 chapitres en tout. Mais la résolution de l'énigme sera au chapitre 16 si je ne me trompe pas … Je te donne la suite sans te faire patienter, je devrais être pardonner :P **

**Guest, Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir à lire, et je prend note concernant tes doutes sur l'ombre … :P **

**Tessouille, MERCI beaucoup pour ton commentaire très très gentil **** Je suis à la fois soulagée que ça te fasse rire (c'est le but) et ravie que l'histoire te plaise ^^ Merci encore !**

**Audelie, Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, de suivre ma fiction et surtout de l'apprécier ^^ Bravo à toi d'avoir deviné pour Julie ) et merci de m'avoir fait rire en ce qui concerne Julia. Au moins c'est clair et net que tu la détestes :P J'espere que tu aimeras la suite **

**Charlie, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Si je te disais que je connais quelqu'un qui ressemble beaucoup à Julia xD j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira )**

**Rayannah, comme d'hab, j'aime lire tes longues reviews :D tu verras comment l'Ombre va réagir ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Merci pour ton compliment sur Julia. Je dois avouer que je me suis inspirée de quelqu'un que je connais et que je n'aime pas particulièrement xD Je mettrai sa relation plus en avant avec Drago dans les prochains chapitres (tu sais, les mecs, du moment qu'il y a une jolie femme dans une pièce, il ne pense pas avec leur tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire xD Et Drago est comme tout le monde ^^) Merci en tout cas pour tes commentaires toujours agréables à lire :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

Brusquement, l'Ombre arrêta de pointer son arme surmoi et courut en direction de ma chambre. Malgré les cris de protestations que je lui lançai, Drago, fou de colère, le poursuivit. Malheureusement, la porte se referma juste devant lui ; il essaya de la forcer mais en vain.

Il recula alors de quelques pas, et, à coups de pied, força la serrure qui se cassa immédiatement. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce, mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'étais persuadée que le voisin devait l'entendre.

Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes qui me semblèrent des heures, Drago sortit de ma chambre en déclarant d'une voix sévère:

- Cette ordure a réussi à s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Trop secouée pour dire quoi que ce soit, je soupirai un grand coup et je sentis une boule dans ma gorge qui m'interdisait de dire quoi que ce soit. Petit à petit, je compris que je n'étais pas loin d'une crise de larmes et de panique, et je fis mon possible pour me contrôler : il était absolument hors de question qu'il me voie dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Voyant sans doute que je n'étais pas bien, Drago m'aida à me relever et il me prit dans ses bras en me posant doucement sur le canapé. Je l'entendais me parler mais mon cerveau fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. En temps normal, j'aurais sans doute protesté, ou au moins montrer que je n'étais pas si faible, mais je devais avouer que pour l'instant, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'arriver à me calmer.

- Hermione… ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement en me prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Me sentant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, j'allais faire un signe positif avec la tête, mais dès que je rencontrai ses yeux gris, je compris tout de suite qu'il ne me croirait pas un seul instant. Comprenant que j'allais craquer d'un moment à un autre, je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, la tête appuyée sur son épaule…

_Pas très loin de là, l'Ombre se trouvait au bout de la rue, en observant les lumières de l'appartement. Heureusement que son costume était réussi sinon…Son cœur battait encore assez fort ; cette personne n'avait pas prévu ce contretemps , et encore moins qu'elle aurait dû se servir de son arme. Heureusement, tout était en place et la mission était réussie… _

_Désormais, l'Ombre connaîtrait les moindres, ou presque, faits et gestes de ces sorciers… A présent, elle pourrait avoir des preuves contre ces gens surnaturels … _

_A présent, il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : la fête qui se déroulerait le 24 décembre. Car c'était à ce moment que tout serait dévoilé à leur sujet … _

_A cette pensée, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

La lumière du jour me réveilla tout doucement. J'ouvris petit à petit les yeux et fut étonnée de voir que je m'étais endormi sur le canapé, en compagnie de Drago. Dehors, il pleuvait à verse, et les nuages noirs étaient plus menaçants que jamais. Le manque de lumière me montrait cependant qu'il devait être encore très tôt.

En observant ce mauvais temps, les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface en moi, et brusquement je sentis la nausée revenir. Depuis hier, je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter ce qui se serait passé si Drago n'était pas arrivé au bon moment, et je devais avouer que ce n'était pas beau à imaginer…

Ne pouvant plus rester couchée tellement je sentais la nausée arriver, je me levai le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Drago. Le regarder dormir me réconforta un peu.

Hier soir, il s'était comporté de façon incroyable avec moi. Il avait vérifié que tout soit fermé à clé et m'avait consolée sans dire un mot car il avait sans doute compris que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler. Je me souvenais encore de ce que ses bras m'avaient apporté : confort et réconfort. Rien que pour cela, il méritait toute mon amitié.

Je fus étonnée de me rendre compte que quand il dormait, toute trace d'orgueil et d'antipathie qu'il pouvait parfois avoir avait disparu de son visage. Ses traits étaient reposés, fins, et même si ça me dérangeait de le dire, beaux.

Ma bêtise me fit sourire mais je sentis une douleur au niveau de la joue. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, et, en me regardant dans la glace je me fis presque peur. Les cernes sous mes yeux étaient presque noires tellement j'avais peu dormi, et un grand bleu de couleur violette prenait pratiquement toute ma joue gauche jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Je caressai doucement l'endroit enflé, et à peine mes doigts effleurèrent le bleu que la douleur réapparut. De rage, je jurai.

Comment et pourquoi être venu ici ? Drago avait cherché quelque chose qui aurait disparu mais en vain. Que cherchait donc ce voleur ? Comment était-il rentré ? Ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière était bien plus dangereux qu'on pouvait penser. Un voleur de pacotille n'aurait pas sorti une arme s'il s'était fait prendre mais il aurait couru le plus vite possible loin d'ici. Machinalement, je me rongeai les ongles ; généralement, ça m'aidait à réfléchir à décompresser.

Pratiquement sans m'en rendre compte, je faisais les cent pas dans la salle de bain, à essayer de revivre la scène de la veille, et à chercher un détail qui m'aurait échappé pendant l'attaque de cette Ombre. Appeler la police peut-être ? Non, ça serait trop dangereux. Ils pourraient poser des tonnes de questions, et ce serait difficile de dire la vérité : après tout, nous sommes sorciers !

Soudain, la peur m'envahit. Peut-être que le voleur savait qui on était. Automatiquement, je m'enlevai l'idée de la tête. C'était n'importe quoi. Comment aurait-on pu deviner que nous étions sorciers ? Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance. Par contre, ce qui serait logique, c'est que je connaisse cette personne. Il y avait pas mal de temps, j'avais entendu dire à la télé que dans 60% des cas, les cambrioleurs connaissaient très bien la famille chez qui ils allaient. A présent, j'étais sûre que celui d'hier nous connaissait parfaitement. Après tout, il y avait une chance sur un million que ce soit quelqu'un par hasard !

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Prise par surprise, je sursautai. Drago se tenait sur le pas de la porte. La chemise qu'il portait depuis hier était entrouverte, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et il avait l'air aussi fatigué que moi.

- Ça va, répondis-je avec le plus d'assurance possible.

- Tu sais… si tu veux, tu peux rester ici aujourd'hui. Je parlerai à Milter et lui expliquerai la situation.

D'abord enchantée d'entendre que j'avais le choix de rester ici, ce sentiment se changea en peur. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau rester seule, car je savais que ça allait me rendre malade. Néanmoins, je savais aussi que je n'étais pas en état de travailler et que j'allais sans doute effrayer les enfants avec cet énorme bleu sur la joue.

Voyant sans doute mon hésitation, Drago s'approcha de moi et fit une grimace en apercevant ma joue. D'abord hésitant, il caressa tout doucement le bleu. Je m'aperçus alors avec surprise qu'il avait les mains très douces et qu'il ne me faisait pas mal.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir mettre de ta crème miracle, enchaîna-t-il.

- Elle ne pourra malheureusement pas enlever la douleur.

- A ton avis, qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Je n'en sais rien Drago… J'étais en train de réfléchir à ce problème justement.

- Et tu en es arrivée à quelle conclusion ?

- Que nous connaissons cette personne.

Drago fronça les sourcils, et se mit à réfléchir. Je continuai à lui faire part de mon hypothèse :

- C'est impossible que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Le voleur n'a rien pris, et quand je l'ai vu il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose de précis. Sans parler que nous sommes au sixième étage. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie et ne pas faire au plus simple ? Après, je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment.

- On ne pourra pas le trouver sans aide, Hermione.

- Nous ne pouvons pas appeler la police, ce serait trop dangereux par rapport à notre monde. Il ne faut pas non plus prévenir Dumbledore ou McGonagall, car ça entraînerait des ennuis, et pire encore : nous aurions échoué à notre examen.

- Entre nos vies et notre examen, je choisis la vie sans problème, répliqua sèchement Drago. Seul Dumbledore peut nous sortir de ce pétrin.

- Non, je ne veux pas…

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! Ce type pointait une arme sur toi, si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps…

- Je sais ce qui se serait passé, coupai-je énervée. Mais il est hors de question d'abandonner maintenant ! Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que nous sommes ici.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, si tu trouves quelqu'un capable d'avaler le fait que nous sommes sorciers et qui accepte de travailler sur l'identité du voleur d'hier, alors je veux bien ne pas prévenir Dumbledore.

Drago se mit à m'observer sévèrement, en se doutant très bien que c'était impossible que je trouve quelqu'un comme tel.

Je me mis cependant à réfléchir sur un moyen de nous aider, quand une idée de génie me traversa l'esprit. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution à notre problème, je me mis à sourire.

- Il y a une personne qui peut nous aider.

- Heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Et qui c'est ?

- Eh bien, il nous faut obligatoirement quelqu'un qui travaille dans la police, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un qui connaisse notre origine de sorcier. Quelqu'un que je connaisse, et vice versa. Quelqu'un qui…

- Hermione !

- Harry est le seul qui puisse nous aider.

Mes dernières paroles résonnèrent dans la salle de bain, qui devint tout à coup silencieuse. Apparemment Drago croyait que je me fichais de lui.

- Ça va pas non ?! râla-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Il va tout simplement me tuer quand il apprendra ce qui s'est passé.

- N'importe quoi !

- Réfléchis un peu ! On se déteste lui et moi. Il trouvera bien le moyen de dire que c'est ma faute si c'est arrivé, etc., etc. !

- Harry te déteste peut-être mais il n'est pas idiot. Quand je lui expliquerai la situation, il comprendra. Drago, il faut que je sache qui a fait ça. Je… je… je suis terrifiée ! L'idée de rester seule ici me fiche la trouille ! Tous les deux, nous n'arriverons jamais à trouver la réponse. Harry travaille dans la police, il pourra nous aider, j'en suis sûre.

Drago resta d'abord silencieux et je lui lançai un regard plein de pitié. Il fallait absolument qu'on se débarrasse de ce problème car nous étions peut-être en danger.

- Très bien, furent les seules paroles que Drago trouva à me dire. Mais arrête de faire ce regard de chien battu.

A l'intérieur du taxi, je me répétais sans cesse que tout se passerait bien, et que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Harry travaillait à Bristol, une assez grande ville qui se trouvait plutôt près de Londres. J'avais dû payer une fortune pour que le taxi accepte de m'emmener là-bas. Drago avait quant à lui insisté pour que je l'appelle s'il y avait le moindre problème. J'avais accepté avec joie.

Le paysage défilait derrière les vitres, et avec le manque de sommeil, je somnolais la plupart du temps, ce dont j'avais horreur. J'avais l'impression d'être une grand-mère. En plus de ça, le conducteur avait mis une musique qui devait dater de 1930, ce qui renforçait mon envie de dormir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à Bristol, le conducteur me déposa devant le commissariat et j'espérais du fond du cœur qu'Harry travaillait ce jour-là. Pour ne pas qu'on remarque de suite mon bleu, j'enfilai une grande écharpe qui me le cachait ainsi qu'un bonnet à cause de la pluie qui menaçait de tomber de plus en plus fort chaque seconde. Avec le courage digne d'une Gryffondor, j'entrai donc dans le bâtiment de la police…

Visiblement, ce n'était pas un jour calme. Des dizaines de personnes rentraient ou sortaient, les téléphones n'arrêtaient pas de sonner, et j'entendais pleurs, cris, et rires à la fois. Finalement, j'avais beaucoup de chance de travailler comme institutrice, pensais je avec ironie.

Un policier assez jeune et costaud passa juste devant moi, et j'en profitai pour l'arrêter et lui demander :

- Excusez-moi mais je…

- Désolée mademoiselle, mais si vous avez un problème, vous devez faire la queue, comme tout le monde.

Il me montra du doigt une salle, tellement pleine que je n'avais même plus de place pour m'asseoir. Horrifiée, je m'exclamai :

- Mais c'est important !

- Ils disent tous ça, ricana-t-il.

En me retenant de ne pas lui mettre une gifle, j'enlevai l'écharpe, et lui montrai l'énorme bleu sur ma joue. Heureuse de voir qu'il se taisait, je repris plus sévèrement :

- Il faut que je voie absolument un de vos hommes. Il s'appelle Harry Potter.

- Désolé miss, mais je vous répète que je n'ai pas le droit de…

- Oui et moi je vous le répète que je veux le voir ! J'ai fait tout le trajet depuis Londres, et il n'y a que lui qui puisse m'aider.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est ici que depuis une semaine à peine. Un policier beaucoup plus expérimenté pourrait vous aider sans problème.

- Vous savez, depuis que je vous vois, je me retiens de ne pas vous mettre une gifle. Si vous me poussez à bout, je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher.

Je lui lançai le regard le plus meurtrier qui soit, et vit avec surprise qu'il rigolait. Il reprit ensuite :

- Ok, Ok. Suivez-moi.

Il passa devant moi et m'emmena dans une salle remplie de bureaux et de policiers. Tous étaient en plein travail et j'essayai déjà d'apercevoir Harry, mais il restait introuvable pour moi. Le policier ouvrit alors une porte où il était écrit « Privé ». En entrant, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et me retins de rire en voyant la salle de repos. On aurait dit un petit appartement, avec un coin cuisine et le coin chambre à coucher. Des dizaines de policiers buvaient du café et cessèrent toute activité lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent.

- Potter ! Y a quelqu'un qui veut absolument te voir.

Je le cherchai partout des yeux, et c'est alors que je le vis. Il était tout au fond de la salle, en uniforme, et était en grande conversation avec deux autres policiers. Au début, il semblait ne pas croire à ma visite, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réfléchir et je me précipitai déjà dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et tes cheveux ! Tu te les ais coupés ou je rêve !

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, déclarai-je en sentant des larmes de bonheur m'envahir les yeux.

- Elle m'a menacé de me donner une gifle si je ne l'emmenais pas te voir, interrompit le policier costaud. C'est une sacrée bonne femme que tu as là Potter.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, répondit celui-ci visiblement heureux de me voir.

En soufflant un coup, je me détachai doucement de ses bras. Ce n'était même pas la peine que je lui montre ma blessure ; il l'avait déjà vue. D'un seul coup, la bonne humeur laissa place à une tension et même les policiers qui se trouvaient autour de nous n'osaient pas parler.

- Qui t'a fait ça Hermione ? demanda Harry avec fureur.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Il faut que je te parle… en privé.

- Suis-moi.

Il me prit par les épaules, me fit sortir de la salle et m'emmena dans un coin isolé. Je regardai aux alentours pour essayer de voir si on pouvait nous entendre ou non. Après avoir jugé que je pouvais parler librement, je soufflai un bon coup, et priai Harry de ne pas m'interrompre et de me laisser parler. C'est donc silencieusement qu'il m'écouta parler. Tout en lui expliquant la scène de la veille, je me forçai à garder mon calme et de ne pas lui montrer réellement que j'étais encore morte de peur de me retrouver seule dans un endroit. A la fin de mon histoire, je lui racontai mes soupçons sur quelqu'un qu'on devait obligatoirement connaître. Voyant qu'il avait hoché la tête d'un signe positif, ça m'avait encouragée à continuer. Quand j'eus fini, Harry garda le silence encore quelques secondes. Enfin, il s'exclama :

- Ce qui veut dire que si Malefoy n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là…

- Je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde, oui.

Je voyais les poings de Harry se serrer et repris pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

- On ne peut pas parler à d'autres policiers. Ils poseraient trop de questions auxquelles je serais obligée de mentir. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider Harry.

- Je sais. Parvati est rentrée à notre appartement pour l'instant et je ne pourrai donc pas lui en parler avant demain. Je vais devoir me débrouiller seul, tout en sachant que je risque sûrement d'être en déplacement. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'indices… il faut que tu me donnes le nom de toutes les personnes que tu connais depuis que tu es arrivée à Londres. Je ferai des recherches. Regarde aussi si le voleur n'a rien laissé de suspect chez toi. On ne sait jamais.

- Harry… Ce matin, … je me suis demandée si… enfin, si il se pourrait que ce voleur sache qui on était réellement.

- Impossible. Comment l'aurait-il su ?

- Je ne sais pas… Nous avons une sorcière dans notre classe.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Elle a des parents Moldus, et elle avait peur de ce qu'elle était. Quand Drago et moi avons découvert qui elle était vraiment, nous lui avons donné des explications, et nous avons parlé de choses que les Moldus n'ont pas l'habitude d'entendre. Tu penses qu'on aurait pu surprendre notre conversation ?

- Ça se pourrait, répondit Harry avec gravité. Dans ce cas-là, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Soit très prudente. Si jamais tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, tu m'appelles, et si c'est encore plus grave, tu appelles sans hésitation la police. Compris ?

- Oui. Je suis tellement contente que tu veuilles bien m'aider !

- C'est normal, dit-il en me caressant la joue. Il ne t'a pas râté hier… Tu peux être certaine que si je le trouve… ça ira mal pour lui… ou elle. Viens, suis-moi.

De nouveau, nous sortîmes de notre « cachette » et cette fois, il me conduisit vers son bureau. Il était tout petit et rempli de papiers. Il remit un peu d'ordre pour faire bonne impression, et ça me fit sourire. Il me présenta ensuite une grande feuille, et voulut que j'écrive le nom de toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées ou avec qui j'avais sympathisé.

En réfléchissant bien, je me mis à marquer le nom du concierge, de la directrice, de Julia (soulignée en rouge), de Philippe (avec une pointe de regret), de l'infirmière, et même de la femme de ménage, Jeanne !

En lui présentant ma feuille, il relut les noms plusieurs fois de suite, et demanda alors :

- Et tu ne penses pas que Malefoy puisse aussi être coupable ?

Croyant sans doute que j'avais mal entendu, je répondis avec ironie :

- Bien entendu. Il a pu se trouver dans deux endroits différents. Sans oublier que pendant un moment il veut me tuer, et l'autre il me console et m'aide à m'endormir !

Harry fonça les sourcils, et je me mordis les joues à cause de ma bêtise. Je n'avais pas précisé à Harry que Drago m'avait consolée toute la soirée. J'avais omis aussi de lui dire à quel point notre relation s'était arrangée…

- Je vois que tu t'entends beaucoup mieux avec lui, enchaîna-t-il avec une certaine rancœur.

- Nous habitons ensemble, il faut faire des efforts.

- Tellement d'efforts que tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant.

- Ne commence pas Harry, suppliai-je en me massant le front. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui.

- Désolé.

Il allait sans doute me dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par le policier qui m'avait conduit à Harry. Il s'exclama alors :

- Le boulot nous appelle. Prends tes affaires et on y va.

Harry s'exécuta, et après m'avoir embrassée sur la joue et donné son numéro de téléphone au cas où il y aurait un problème, partit rejoindre son co-équipier.

Pendant quelques secondes je restai assise sur la chaise en repensant à tous les ennuis qui arrivaient en même temps… Je pris le papier où il y avait inscrit le numéro de téléphone de Harry et partit ensuite du commissariat.

En fin de soirée, j'étais enfin de retour dans l'appartement. Heureusement, Drago était présent, et, à ma grande surprise, il faisait la cuisine avec un tablier… enfin, essayait de la faire. La pièce sentait le brûlé et était sens dessus dessous. Quant à Drago, il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, les joues noircies et semblait au bord de la dépression. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à rire. Plutôt vexé d'une telle réaction de ma part, j'eus droit à son regard cruel.

- Désolée, dis-je entre deux rires.

- On peut dire que le repas de ce soir est fichu, râla-t-il.

- On a qu'à commander une pizza.

Il laissa tout en plan dans la cuisine, prit à boire dans le frigo tout en râlant, et demanda après avoir bu une gorgée :

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt bien. Mais il n'y a rien de nouveau. Il ne peut pas vraiment m'aider, mais va faire quelques recherches sur les personnes que nous connaissons. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu parler énormément car il a dû partir en vitesse pour une urgence.

- Au moins il est prévenu de notre souci.

- Et toi, l'école ? Tu as réussi à te débrouiller seul ?

- Je suis Drago Malefoy ! Les Malefoy arrivent toujours à leurs fins. Alors oui, je me suis débrouillé comme un grand. Et au fait, j'ai appris qu'avant les vacances, les gosses devraient faire un spectacle de théâtre. Ils choisiront le thème et la classe qui aura le mieux joué aura une récompense, mais autant dire que c'est perdu d'avance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis que Julia travaille, c'est toujours elle qui a remporté les cadeaux. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

- Je croyais que les Malefoy arrivaient toujours à leurs fins.

- C'est le cas, sauf que là… Sérieusement, tu as vu les mômes qu'on a ? Ils n'en fichent pas une ! Et puis ils n'écoutent que quand ils en ont envie.

- Je suis persuadée que si on le leur demande gentiment, ils feront bien leur travail.

- Si tu le dis. Ah oui, au fait, ton Philippe te souhaite un bon rétablissement, déclara-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Mon rétablissement ? Je ne suis pas malade !

- J'ai dit à Milter que tu l'étais. Je n'ai pas voulu dire la vérité parce que sinon ça aurait été trop compliqué. Si tu veux mon avis, ce gars est bête comme ses pieds.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente !

- Pff n'importe quoi !

Sa voix était très convaincante. Mais son regard démontrait tout autre chose …

Après avoir mangé le repas que nous avions commandé, Drago et moi nous installâmes sur le canapé, et, après maintes disputes au sujet du film que nous allions regarder, nous prîmes la décision de regarder une série américaine avec des histoires de policiers. Ce n'était franchement pas mon truc préféré, et je sentais déjà le sommeil arriver, mais luttai pour ne pas me laisser envahir.

Ces images de meurtres me fichaient le blues et c'est pratiquement sans m'en rendre compte que je m'endormis.

Un moment après, je sentis les bras de Drago me porter sans doute dans ma chambre, et ceux de Morphée m'emmener au paradis des rêves…

_Non loin de là, quelqu'un avait vu toute la scène à l'aide de la caméra cachée. Ils étaient tellement mignons ces deux-là… Dommage que ce soient des sorciers et qu'il faille s'en débarrasser !_

**Vous avez aimé j'espère ! biz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12 en ligne… Désolé pour ceux et celles qui trouvent qu'il y a trop de suspens ^^ je dois lire trop de romans policiers, perso j'aime bien :P Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires m'ont fait super plaisirs. Je vois que vous changez souvent d'avis pour l'identité de l'Ombre et ça me va très bien ^^J'espère tout simplement que vous ne serez pas déçus quand vous connaitrez enfin qui c'est :P En tout cas, ce chapitre est plus simple, moins prise de tête … et mettra la relation de Hermione et Drago plus en avant **

**Demeter, ta review m'a fait rire ^^ C'est vrai que j'ai fait en sorte que mes personnages ne soient pas très sympathiques pour rendre tout le monde suspect xD Courage, la réponse finale sera bientôt là ^^**

**Delphine, merci beaucoup **** ça encourage bien tes petits commentaires **

**Flavou, mouahah, et si tu changeais d'avis dans ce chapitre ? *je sors***

**Charlie, tu vas me tuer, parce que peut etre bien que dans ce chapitre Julia va faire son apparition … je sais que tu la détestes, mais aime la tout en la détestant … non, c'est pas possible ? zut xD Tu sais qu'entre toutes vos suppositions sur l'Ombre vous arrivez à me mélanger les pinceaux ? En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours autant, MERCI !**

**Rayannah, cool si l'histoire te plait toujours. La magie des fictions, c'est de toujours terminer par quelque chose qui met en suspens … après on adore en général ^^ Oui, j'ai trouvé ça bien de parler un peu de Harry et Ron. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils font partis de la vie d'Hermione **** Pour ta bénédiction sur Philippe, je passerai le message à Hermione xD Peut être qu'elle t'écoutera ? Ce chapitre là ne parle pratiquement pas de l'Ombre, du coup j'espère que tu aimeras quand même :D **

**Camcam, que te dire sans te donner trop d'indice ? Hum si l'Ombre a mis une caméra dans leur appartement, c'est surtout pour avoir des preuves contre eux, pour espionner toutes leurs conversations et en savoir un peu plus sur leur Monde … du coup, ça peut être quelqu'un de l'école… ou pas xD Pour le costume que l'Ombre a enfilé, c'est pour que personne ne puisse le ou le –ou la reconnaitre. Ce qui implique que Hermione et Drago connait l'identité de l'Ombre^^ Et puis j'ai mit ce détail pour que personne ne sache si c'était une femme ou un homme aussi ^^ donc voila, c'est plus clair, tu as une petite idée maintenant ? Ra la la, je me dis que vous risquez d'être déçue à la fin, tellement vous vous prenez la tête xD stress ! **

**Tressouille, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est très gentil **

**Bonne lecture tout le Monde !**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et c'est rageusement que je mis l'oreiller sur mes oreilles. Qui pouvait appeler aussi tôt un samedi matin ? En entendant Drago qui courait dans le couloir et jurait au passage, je ris d'avance. Celui qui était en train d'appeler allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

Je souris en me rendant compte que j'avais raison. Je n'entendais que quelques mots et ce n'était pas très positif :

- Pour qui tu te prends ? … Hein ? Comment ça …Ben sache que nous on ne travaille pas le samedi, crétin ! … Elle dort ta copine et…

D'un seul coup je me mis à réfléchir. Et si c'était Harry et qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose à propos du voleur ?

Subitement, je me levai et me dirigeai droit vers la salle à manger en courant presque. Heureusement, Drago était toujours au téléphone. Encore une fois il était torse nu et n'avait qu'un pantalon de pyjama ; je me sentis alors insignifiante et moche à ses côtés.

Quand il me vit arriver, il leva les yeux au ciel et me passa le téléphone. Je m'aperçus alors qu'au lieu de se recoucher, il faisait des pompes. Serait-ce pour contrôler sa colère ?

- Harry ? demandai-je alors avec espoir.

- C'est Ron !

- Oh.

A présent, je comprenais pourquoi Drago criait autant. Moi-même, je fus un peu déçue de tomber sur lui alors que je comptais sur Harry pour qu'il m'apprenne quelque chose de nouveau. Toutefois, je fus très touchée qu'il prenne sans doute de mes nouvelles.

- Comment tu vas ? repris-je.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question ! Harry m'a appris ce qui s'est passé chez toi. C'est absolument affreux. Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir !

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter Ron, excuse-moi.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave… En tout cas, tu as toute mon admiration.

- Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que ça tu sais. Certes ça m'a mis un coup au moral, mais enfin, maintenant que Harry est au courant, je me sens plus en sécurité.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça mais de cet abruti de Malefoy. Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? Il a tellement crié que je vais devenir sourd d'une oreille.

- Harry ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Eh bien…

J'allais lui expliquer que nos rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés lorsque j'entendis des hurlements à l'autre bout du fil. J'étais à peu près certaine que ça devait être l'oncle à Harry et fut prise de pitié pour le pauvre Ronald. Comment arrivait-il à travailler dans des conditions pareilles ? Heureusement que ce n'était pas Drago qui était tombé chez lui parce que ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps…

- Je dois raccrocher Hermione, reprit Ron.

- Oui… euh… bon courage Ronald ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Mais il avait raccroché avant. En reposant le téléphone, je pensais que ce serait peut-être bien que je lui rende une visite un de ces jours. Le pauvre ne devait pas être très heureux dans nouveau travail… En tout cas, une chose était sûre : l'oncle de Harry était sans doute l'être le plus abominable de la terre.

- Déjà ! râla Drago tout en continuant de faire des pompes. Il m'a réveillé pour te parler cinq minutes !

- Son patron est arrivé en plein milieu de notre conversation, le pauvre.

Drago préféra visiblement se taire plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est donc en silence que je nous préparai notre petit-déjeuner.

- Au fait, comment je dois m'habiller pour cet après midi ? demanda-t-il.

- Cet après-midi ?

- Ta fameuse surprise ! Je dois m'attendre à quoi ?

- Ah oui ! Ça ! J'avais oublié… euh… habille-toi chaudement. Et au fait, tu fais du combien en chaussure ?

En sortant de l'appartement, nous croisâmes pour la première fois une de nos voisines. Elle devait à peu près être centenaire, était toute petite, marchait avec une canne, et lorsqu'elle nous aperçut, nous n'eûmes droit qu'à un regard glacial de sa part. Sans un regard de plus, elle rentra dans son appartement.

- C'est fou comme ils ont l'air sympa dans le coin, marmonna Drago.

- Elle ne nous connaît pas, c'est normal.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Même Rusard a une tête plus sympathique qu'elle ! Bon, alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? J'ai horreur des surprises.

- Cherche, mais tu ne trouveras jamais !

Pendant tout le trajet, Drago essaya donc de deviner où est-ce que je l'emmenais. Ces réponses étaient de plus en plus farfelues, à tel point que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à plusieurs reprises.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je voyais déjà l'endroit où on devait aller. Mon cœur commençait à battre plus vite et je me demandai si Drago accepterait de faire ce que je lui réservais. Bien entendu, dans un certain sens, il était obligé. Mais depuis que je faisais équipe avec lui, j'avais appris qu'avec un Malefoy, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

- Bien, dis-je en m'arrêtant car nous étions arrivés sur le lieu, je veux que tu fermes les yeux.

Au lieu de m'écouter, il se contenta de faire son sourire en coin. Visiblement, c'était mal parti…

- S'il te plaît, repris-je. Promis, je te guiderai !

- Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est carrément du n'importe quoi !

Son comportement m'énervait au plus au point, et je croisai donc les bras, en attendant qu'il se décide. D'abord têtu, il commença ensuite à perdre patience et à accepter de fermer les yeux, avec mauvaise foi tout de même. Pour plus de précaution, je mis à mon tour mes mains devant ses yeux, et commençai à le guider.

Il faillit se prendre une porte en pleine figure, il avait trébuché une fois sur une marche d'escalier (en me traitant au passage d'incapable), mais au final, il y avait plus de peur que de mal.

- Nom de Dieu Granger ! Tu m'as emmené dans un frigo ou quoi ? Il gèle ici !

- Tu as presque trouvé la bonne réponse. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, et bientôt sa surprise se transformer en stupeur, puis en horreur. Intérieurement, j'en fus ravie.

- Mais… mais où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ?

- Ça s'appelle une patinoire mon cher ! C'est un sport Moldu que j'apprécie énormément et que je veux te faire partager.

- Ok. Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très… agréable avec toi. Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

- Pas toujours agréable tu dis ? le taquinai-je.

- D'accord, j'ai été odieux. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus pareil, hein ?

- Exact ! Et c'est justement pour ça que je veux que tu découvres une de mes passions Moldues ! Allez, viens, suis-moi !

J'allais aller chercher les patins à glace, mais Drago me prit la main et stoppa net ma route. Il semblait désemparé et… pour la première fois que je le connaissais, il y avait un peu de peur dans ses si beaux yeux gris.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolé. Je… je vais carrément être ridicule !

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je serai avec toi, je t'aiderai. Et puis, il faut aussi que tu comprennes que le regard des autres n'a pas d'importance. Alors je vais chercher les patins, et nous nous amuserons, d'accord ? Et puis, si je ne me trompe, un Malefoy arrive toujours à ses fins, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, il enchaîna :

- Ok.

Après lui avoir souri, j'allai donc chercher les patins et payer nos places. J'avais vu ce centre de patinoire quand nous étions arrivés à Londres. Depuis, je l'avais toujours gardé en tête et m'étais promis d'y prendre du bon temps un de ces jours. Et quand Drago et moi avions fait ces compromis… l'image de la patinoire m'était apparue, tout simplement !

En voyant ces gens patiner, des souvenirs d'enfance remontèrent à la surface, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Néanmoins, après avoir vu la tête de Drago, le sourire laissa place à la pitié. On aurait dit qu'il allait vomir d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien ! Quel peureux !

En l'ayant presque supplié de mettre les patins, il accepta, tout en grognant au passage.

- Tu sais, il y a toujours des gens qui ne savent pas très bien patiner qui viennent ici. Tu ne seras pas le seul.

- Très encourageant !

- Allez ! Prêt ? Donne-moi ta main.

Pour l'encourager, je lui fis un sourire. Nous laissâmes passer une mère avec son petit garçon, et quand ce fut notre tour, je sentis la main de Drago se crisper.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas, Drago.

Pour lui montrer, je mis un pied sur la glace, puis l'autre.

- Règle numéro un, tu mets les pieds sur la glace. Règle numéro deux, tu glisses sur un pied, puis sur l'autre. Règle numéro trois, tu patines et tu passes un moment magique ! Je t'assure que c'est vrai.

Drago se contenta de souffler un bon coup, puis il se lança. Quand il vit qu'il avait fait le premier pied sur la glace, il prit un peu plus d'assurance, mais manqua de trébucher à cause de sa précipitation. C'était tellement marrant de le voir aussi déconcerté, que je m'accordai un petit rire… ce qui le vexa aussitôt.

Au moment où il fut enfin sur la glace, il me lâcha les mains, et s'accrocha sur le bord.

- Ça y est, j'y suis. Maintenant, tu peux patiner toute seule.

- Non. Je veux d'abord que tu viennes avec moi. Quand tu auras dépassé ta peur, tu seras content et tu auras de quoi être fier de toi. Lorsqu'on patine, tous nos ennuis disparaissent, on se sent léger et heureux. Fais-moi confiance.

- Tu es vraiment pire que têtue, tu le sais ça ?

Au ralenti, il me tendit alors ses deux mains que je pris avec plaisir. J'étais heureuse qu'il me fasse confiance. De dos, je patinai tout doucement, en lui montrant comment faire. Il se tenait à moitié baissé, et se contentait d'observer ses pieds.

- Tu dois regarder devant toi et te tenir droit. Voilà, c'est ça. Il faut que tu me regardes.

Il s'exécuta, et encore une fois ce gris profond me troubla. On sentait dans ses yeux une grande force de caractère, même si, à ce moment précis il avait peur. Je me rendis compte que maintenant il n'y avait que moi qui patinait et que lui se contentait de se laisser pousser. D'un seul coup, je le vis froncer les sourcils. Avant que je lui demande ce qui se passait, il cria :

- ATTENTION !

Je me retournai et vit avec horreur le petit garçon que nous avions laissé passer devant nous avant d'aller sur la glace, qui était juste derrière nous, de dos lui aussi. Instinctivement, je lâchai les mains de Drago et tournai sur ma gauche.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant les hurlements de celui-ci que je repris conscience qu'il ne savait pas patiner et encore moins freiner. Les mains tendues devant lui, il continuait à crier et c'est sans prévenir qu'il glissa sur le petit, qui glissa sur sa mère, qui glissa sur une adolescente et son copain.

Tous les gens qui patinaient s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Certains rigolaient, d'autres s'étaient figés sur place, mais aucun ne vint les aider. Moi-même je me retins de ne pas rire, car je savais que Drago n'apprécierait vraiment pas. C'est donc en me dépêchant que j'allai rejoindre le tas, appréhendant la réaction de Drago. Plus j'avançais et plus j'étais sûre de me faire tuer sur place !

- Drago ? demandai-je timidement en voyant un bout de son pantalon tout au fond du tas.

Aucune réponse de sa part, sauf un grognement sauvage… ça commençait bien. Avec patience, j'aidai donc les personnes à se relever. Au passage, je m'excusai, me sentant complètement idiote. Enfin, quand j'aperçus Drago, il était couché par terre, ses cheveux trempés, et il se contenta de me regarder avec fureur. _Ne rigole pas, ne rigole pas_, pensai-je en voyant ce spectacle.

- je suis désolée… je n'ai pas réfléchi et…

- Aide-moi à me lever, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Comprenant parfaitement sa colère, je m'exécutai. Je lui tendis la main, il la prit, mais au même moment me poussa tellement fort que je m'effondrai à mon tour par terre, la tête sur la glace.

- Mais t'es complètement fou ! m'écriai-je.

- Oops, désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! répondit-il furieux.

Et il me mit de la glace en plein milieu de la figure intentionnellement. Ensuite, à quatre pattes, il alla jusqu'au mur pour se relever plus facilement, et il commençait déjà à patiner, ou plutôt glisser, pour retourner sur la terre ferme. Folle de rage, j'allai à sa rencontre le plus vite possible, et lui pris les mains de force.

- Non mais ça va pas, arrête ça tout de suite, cria Drago.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Il voulait faire le malin, tant pis pour lui ! De force, je l'emmenai en plein milieu de la patinoire. Je faillis tomber à plusieurs reprises car il bougeait dans tous les sens, mais je tins bon.

- Maintenant, puisque tu es si intelligent, tu vas revenir jusqu'au bord, là ou je t'attends.

- Mais t'es folle ? s'écria-t-il.

- Pas du tout. Bonne chance !

J'allais partir lorsque je vis Drago me sauter presque dessus. Il me tenait par la taille tellement fort que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non !

- Très bien !

Pour l'embêter, je patinai le plus vite possible, pris des descentes, tournai en rond, pris des virages, mais rien. Mis à part ses cris, il ne lâchait pas. En sentant son souffle s'accélérer de minute en minute, je commençai à prendre pitié.

J'étais tellement absorbée par le cas de Drago que je ne vis pas arriver devant moi des dizaines d'enfants, se tenant la main, arriver droit sur nous. En temps normal, j'aurais pu les éviter, mais Drago était trop lourd pour moi. Les ayant vu lui aussi, il m'étonna lorsqu'il me poussa sur le côté. Je tombai à la renverse, avec en prime son poids sur moi.

Gênée de me trouver dans une telle position avec lui, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Et je savais malheureusement que ce n'était pas dû au froid…

- Tu peux être sûre Granger, que tu me le paieras ! râla-t-il en essayant de se relever sans y arriver.

- Qui m'a mis de la glace sur le visage, hein ? Qui m'a fait tomber par terre ?

- Qui a commencé à me lâcher et à cause de qui je suis tombé ?

- C'est vrai, c'est ma faute… Mais je dois quand même avouer que c'était marrant.

Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclatai de rire. La scène de sa chute ne faisait que revenir dans mon esprit, et n'en pouvant plus, j'en pleurai carrément de rire. Drago, toujours sur moi, semblait d'abord très en colère. Puis, sûrement en me voyant rire autant, il commença à rire à son tour.

Au bout de cinq minutes au moins, je n'en pouvais absolument plus. Je me retenais presque de ne pas faire pipi sur la glace! C'est alors que je m'aperçus que c'était la première fois que j'avais entendu Drago rigoler à ce point. D'habitude c'était soit par méchanceté, soit j'avais droit à son sourire en coin. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais eu le vrai rire de Drago Malefoy. Il pouvait même être agréable à entendre…

- Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ? enchaîna-t-il en voyant comment je l'observais.

J'allais lui lancer une réplique des plus sanglantes lorsque je me figeai net devant la mauvaise surprise que j'avais sous les yeux. Avec son manteau rouge flamboyant et un bonnet de Noël, on ne pouvait voir qu'elle. Juste derrière Drago, elle avait un sourire mauvais, et je compris immédiatement que nous voir tous les deux ainsi ne devait pas lui faire très plaisir. Et qu'elle se vengerai sans doute très bientôt.

- Bonjour Julia, dis-je avec un ton tranchant.

Au ralenti, Drago tourna la tête. Visiblement, voir Julia en ce moment précis ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir.

- Hermione, mon Dieu ce visage ! Vous ne vous êtes pas râté ! Qu'est ce qui vous etes arrivé ? Drago ! Tu vas bien ? Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

Intérieurement, je sentais mon sang bouillonner de rage. Je pariais sur la tête de Merlin qu'elle nous avait suivi ! La garce !

- En effet, déclarai-je. J'ignorais que vous aimiez patiner !

- J'ai horreur de ça, mais c'est ma sœur qui a insisté.

Du doigt, elle nous montra une adolescente qui était en grande conversation avec la fille que Drago avait renversée quelques minutes plus tôt. La sœur de Julia était Julia en miniature : un double cauchemar.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à te lever mon chou ? minauda Julia.

- Je veux bien, soupira Drago avec soulagement.

Prenant beaucoup de plaisir à me narguer, elle aida Drago, tout en m'observant méchamment. D'un seul coup, l'image du voleur dans notre appartement refit surface en moi, et la peur réapparut. Etait-il possible que ce soit elle qui m'ait fait une chose pareille ?

- Eh oh ! Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

Drago, bras dessus bras dessous avec Julia, m'observait comme si j'étais malade. Je me levai à mon tour, et pour la première fois, ai de ne pas avoir ma baguette magique avec moi. Julia avec une barbe jusqu'à par terre ne serait pas mal du tout…

- Oui, oui ça va. Euh… qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Julia propose qu'on aille manger un morceau maintenant, ça te dit ?

J'observais la concernée, et je pouvais nettement voir qu'elle savait que je refuserais.

- Absolument ! répondis-je.

Voir que le sourire de la peste s'effaçait me rendit plus heureuse que jamais…

Le bar que Julia choisit était sans doute réservé aux personnes les plus chics de la ville. Tout était parfait, les gens étaient tous habillés impeccablement bien, et au fond de la salle, il y avait même un petit orchestre qui jouait de la douce musique. En temps normal, j'aurais sans doute apprécier ce genre d'endroit… mais étant donné que c'était Julia qui nous y avait emmenés, je le voyais d'un autre œil.

Je pris par surprise le regard de Drago, et à ma grande joie, il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de manger ici. J'avais oublié qu'il était plutôt du genre à aimer la fête que d'aller manger tranquillement dans un restaurant. La sœur de Julia, Karine, quant à elle, semblait aussi partager son avis…

Durant le repas, il n'y avait pratiquement que Julia qui parlait, et c'était tout le temps adressé à Drago. Celui-ci lui répondait toujours, mais la plupart du temps il préférait l'embrasser que lui répondre. Rien que cette scène me coupait l'appétit. Comme je m'ennuyais au possible, je m'exclamai pour rien :

- Eh bien, merci Julia de nous avoir fait passer une aussi… bonne soirée.

- Ouais c'est clair. On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, râla sa sœur Karine.

- Mais dîtes-moi Hermione, reprit Julia d'un ton acide, vous ne m'avez pas raconté comment vous avez rencontré Drago ! Je suis très curieuse de savoir comment cela s'est passé.

- Oh, il n'y a rien de très intéressant là-dedans, répondis-je le plus clairement possible. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes à… au collège.

- Ça alors ! Comme c'est charmant !

Heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire, je bus tranquillement l'eau pétillante que j'avais commandée à la place du vin rouge.

- Et… vous avez déjà eu des relations plus qu'amicale avec lui ?

Ne m'attendant pas à ce genre de questions plus qu'intime, je m'étouffai dans mon verre. Karine fut même obligée de me taper dans le dos pour faire passer la boisson. Drago, quant à lui, explosa tout simplement de rire.

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, répondit-il à ma place, tout sourire.

A cet instant précis, Julia semblait aux anges. Quant à moi, je m'imaginais en train d'étrangler Drago et de le découper en rondelle… Je regrettais aussi amèrement de ne pas l'avoir plus torturé pendant notre entraînement de patinoire…

- En effet, enchaînai-je. Et puis très sincèrement, Drago n'est pas le genre d'homme qui m'attire. Il n'est pas assez intelligent, trop petit pour moi, pas assez bronzé, et il a un caractère de cochon.

La première étape de la vengeance était réussie. A voir la tête que me faisait le concerné, je compris de suite qu'il était plus que vexé. Visiblement, il préféra noyer sa colère dans son verre de vin.

- Philippe, lui, m'intéresse beaucoup plus, continuai-je en fixant Julia.

- Philippe ? demanda Karine alors que Julia faisait une tête épouvantable. LE Philippe ? Ma sœur a toujours eu le béguin pour lui, mais il n'a jamais fait attention à elle.

- C'est vrai ? demandai-je en jouant faussement ma tristesse. Comme c'est dommage !

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, répliqua sèchement Julia. Maintenant j'ai Drago, et autant vous dire qu'à côté, Philippe ne vaut pas grand-chose à côté ! D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu mon chou si on allait danser ?

- Oh. Pourquoi pas ?

Tous deux se levèrent, et nous faussèrent compagnie.

- Ma sœur te déteste, déclara Karine comme si je ne le savais pas.

- Sans blague.

- Mais moi je t'aime bien. C'est pour ça que je vais te dire un secret. Si ma sœur te déteste autant, c'est parce qu'elle sait que tu peux la battre dans ce qu'elle veut faire. Dans le cas présent, elle sait que tu as une chance d'avoir son petit ami du moment… Le risque, c'est que quand ma sœur veut vraiment quelque chose, elle l'obtient toujours.

Ces paroles me glacèrent le sang. Tout en les regardant danser sur une valse pour amoureux, je repensai encore une fois au voleur. Julia avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

Comme si elle m'avait entendue, elle m'observa, et se colla un peu plus sur Drago en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, puis elle l'embrassa.

Quand ils revinrent à notre table, ils nous annoncèrent qu'ils allaient dans une discothèque. Julia rajouta même que ce n'était pas la peine de les suivre… Furieuse, je les regardai s'éloigner. J'allais à mon tour partir mais un des serveurs s'approcha de moi et déclara :

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais vous n'avez pas encore payé l'addition.

- Julia ne l'a pas fait ?

- Non, visiblement c'est vous qui les avais invité.

En colère, je cherchai ma carte bancaire. Bien entendu, le repas que Julia avait pris était le plus cher du magasin…Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je l'aurais un jour… je l'aurais !

**Voila, ce chapitre était assez simple mais bon, fallait bien écrire des moments avec Hermione et Drago ^^ Le suivant sera largement plus riche en émotion ... **

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon, dans ce chapitre, il y a pas mal d'évènement … Accrochez-vous et me tuez pas pour la fin du chapitre ^^ **

**Delphine, le retour de Julia était fait exprès ^^ il fallait bien qu'elle gâche tout … et elle n'a pas fini ! **

**Demeter, je te l'accorde, mais dit toi que sans Julia, ce serait trop facile … ^^ Faut pas que je fasse une fin triste alors … Si je termine ma fic avec Drago et Julia, tu m'étrangles ? :P **

**Charlie, MDR je crois avoir deviné que tu n'aimais pas Julia *je sors* C'est clair et net que c'est une garce, tout ce que tu veux mais bon, pour le moment, Drago l'aime bien :D (ne me tue pas xD) Je crois qu'avec ce chapitre en plus, tu vas finir par la détester encore plus (oui oui, c'est possible :P)**

**Labelge, Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire **** je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fiction ^^ et j'imagine à quel point Julia doit te frustrer … :P **

**Kauhei, merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire :D j'espere que tu continueras à aimer le reste**

Le lendemain, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux presque fermés tellement j'étais fatiguée, je marchai pratiquement à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la cuisine, où je sentis la bonne odeur du café. Je m'en servis une tasse, et comme par magie, je me sentis déjà beaucoup mieux.

- Eh ben ! Quelle tête à faire peur ! me dit une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille.

Au ralenti, je me retournai comme si j'étais en train d'halluciner. Mais non. Sur le canapé, se trouvait Julia, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et comme d'habitude parfaitement bien habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Je regrettai amèrement de ne pas avoir mis un pyjama un peu plus élégant que celui que je portais… mais je me repris subitement. Je n'avais pas à avoir honte de moi après tout …

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de continuer à cauchemarder, répliquai-je froidement.

Julia allait répliquer, mais Drago venait juste d'apparaître dans la pièce et sa grimace se transforma en sourire hypocrite. Visiblement Drago sortait tout juste de la douche : ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et il se trouvait une nouvellement fois torse nu, malgré la froideur de la pièce. Tout comme Julia, il était parfait, et pendant une fraction de seconde, l'idée d'aller me réfugier dans ma chambre me traversa l'esprit.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demandai-je assez furieuse en montrant d'un signe de tête notre « invitée ».

- C'est notre journée avec Julia, tu ne te souviens pas ? Ce matin nous nous promènerons dans Londres, cet après-midi nous irons voir un match de… hockey et ce soir elle m'emmènera dans la meilleure discothèque de la ville.

J'aurai aimé lui claquer le bec mais je n'écoutais déjà plus. A travers la fenêtre, je crus apercevoir… de la neige ! Je me précipitai pour admirer un peu mieux le spectacle et souris ; il neigeait tellement fort que ça rendait le spectacle encore plus merveilleux. Dans la rue, les enfants criaient de joie, mais les adultes semblaient mécontents… ainsi que Julia. Je pouvais l'entendre râler de mon coin et me retins de ne pas lui demander de se taire.

- A cause de cette stupide neige, ce n'est même pas la peine de rouler en voiture ! C'est une véritable catastrophe ! Et ce n'est même pas la peine de marcher à pied ! J'ai horreur de la neige ! Notre journée est fichue !

- Nous resterons ici ce matin alors, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais une pro en cuisine ? Tu pourras peut-être donner des cours à Hermione, parce que mises à part les pâtes, les pâtes et encore les pâtes, elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose !

Vexée qu'il me parle ainsi, je quittai le spectacle de la ville pour aller à sa rencontre. J'avais enfin trouvé une sorte de vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé la veille…

- Puisque tu ne vas pas sortir aujourd'hui, répliquai-je, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à faire ce que j'avais prévu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quelque chose de très marrant et qui sert à quelque chose. Et puisque c'est ta journée avec Julia, elle pourra peut-être nous aider si elle en a envie. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Si c'est marrant… pourquoi pas ? Julia, tu es d'accord ?

La veille, c'était elle qui m'avait mise à l'épreuve. Elle devait sentir qu'aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de faire ses preuves, car elle ne posa même pas de question et répondit de suite par oui. Satisfaite, je me dirigeai dans le placard qui se trouvait dans le couloir et sortit l'aspirateur que j'avais acheté il n'y avait pas très longtemps, ainsi que des seaux et des serpillières. Quand Julia remarqua ce matériel, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Drago, quant à lui, ne devait pas encore comprendre que la corvée de ménage était pour maintenant.

- Il est hors de question pour que je nettoie cet appartement, s'écria Julia.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Faites attention à la sortie de l'établissement, il y a une marche qui est un peu glissante. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez mal.

- Hermione, on ne fera pas ça maintenant ! répliqua Drago.

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas sortir, il neige beaucoup trop fort dehors. Mais sinon, tant pis. Je le ferai seule, mais je vous préviens : interdiction de sortir du canapé jusqu'à ce que j'aie tout nettoyé !

Voyant sans doute que je l'avais coincé, il s'approcha de moi d'un air menaçant et murmura :

- Tu me le paieras Hermione !

- Tu as le choix, repris-je comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Nettoyer les meubles et laver les vitres, s'occuper des toilettes et de la salle de bain, passer le balai puis la serpillière ou encore ranger ta chambre.

- Tu veux que je nettoie les vitres ? Mais il neige !

- Je te parle de l'intérieur. Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a les meubles ! Alors ?

- Pff ! Je vais m'occuper de ça !

- Julia ? Vous vous occupez de quoi ?

- Je vais ranger la chambre.

- Désolée mais c'était une option pour Drago. Puisque je vois que vous avez du mal à trouver, pourquoi ne vous occuperiez-vous pas des toilettes et de la salle de bain, hein ? Il n'y a pas tellement de travail, nous sommes ici que depuis une semaine. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… je vais aller prendre une douche et m'habiller. Et ensuite, nous pourrons tout nettoyer !

En m'enfermant dans la salle de bain je fermai les yeux. Je voulais me venger de Julia et je savais comment, mais… j'ignorais si oui ou non j'avais le courage de le faire. Habituellement, je n'avais pas d'idées aussi noires, mais j'avais des gros doutes en ce qui la concernait : j'étais à présent certaine que c'était elle qui avait dû venir chez nous il y a deux jours… Bien entendu, elle n'avouerait jamais, il fallait donc que je la pousse à bout… Et puis elle avait fait exprès de me faire payer le repas la veille !

Avant de préparer mon coup, il fallait d'abord que je m'habille…

Quand je fus prête, je pris ma respiration un grand coup et pensai que si Drago avait été à la même place que moi, il aurait déjà fait plus que se venger…

Je fis couler l'eau de la douche, mais au lieu d'aller me laver, je me précipitai vers la petite fenêtre et souriait : j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une plante et c'était parfait ! Avec mes mains, je pris un peu de terre et en mis un peu partout par terre, avec un peu d'eau pour que le résultat soit encore plus visuel. Je pris ensuite ma brosse, enlevai les cheveux qui restaient coincés dessus, et les mis dans le lavabo. Pour ne pas que ça se voit immédiatement, je rajoutai quelques bouteilles de shampoing par dessus ainsi que la mousse à raser de Drago.

Mon regard croisa par hasard la corbeille à linge et je pris du bout des doigts les slips de Drago pour en mettre dans tous les coins de la pièce : la salle de bain serait encore plus sale comme ça.

L'idée d'aller faire pipi à côté des toilettes me traversa l'esprit mais je me retins. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille… mais je pouvais toujours lui faire croire ! Un des rares parfum que je m'étais acheté durant mon adolescence traînait sur une des étagères et il se trouvait qu'il était jaune… je pris donc la décision de le sacrifier et de le mettre à côté des toilettes pour que Julia puisse s'imaginer des choses…

Précipitamment, j'allai fermer l'eau de la douche et observai la pièce d'un air satisfait. Pendant deux bonnes heures, je n'entendrais plus Julia parler, c'était parfait ! Et cette garce allait me le payer !

J'avais demandé à Drago d'aller descendre les poubelles, ce qui me permettait de montrer à Julia tout ce qu'elle devait nettoyer. Auparavant si fière de mon comportement, je commençai de plus en plus à douter. Mais ou était donc passer mes valeurs ? Je secouai d'un seul coup la tête. Julia était peut etre dangereuse, je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir. Derrière moi, elle me regardait avec une haine inimaginable. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et…

Ce fut sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie. Julia ouvrait la bouche tellement en grand que j'espérai qu'elle avale une ou deux mouches au passage. Elle observait tous les coins de la pièce et ne semblait toujours pas se remettre de sa découverte. Je posai les seaux et serpillière le plus rapidement possible. Julia, elle, commençait à s'approcher de la pièce tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur, et, avec ses talons aiguilles, manqua de trébucher et de tomber au sol. Comme j'étais derrière elle, je pouvais m'accorder un grand sourire sans qu'elle ne me voie.

- C'est une blague ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant des bras. Il est hors de question que je nettoie cet endroit ! Ça ressemble à… une porcherie ! J'en ai marre ! Je m'en vais !

Et avant que je dise quoi que ce soit, elle partit immédiatement de la pièce. Cette fois, je ne souriais plus du tout. Qui allait nettoyer tout ça maintenant ? Si jamais Drago voyait dans quel état j'avais mis la salle de bain… ça irait très mal pour moi !

- Attendez Julia !

Je courus droit dans le salon, et , alors qu'elle était en train de mettre rageusement son manteau et que j'allais lui demander de se calmer, Julia s'exclama d'une voix hystérique :

- Vous l'avez fait exprès pas vrai ? De vouloir me faire nettoyer la salle de bain ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Grâce à vous, marcher dans la neige ne sera plus une punition !

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Taisez-vous ! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! J'ai bien remarqué que Drago vous faisiez quelque chose. Dommage pour vous, je l'ai eu avant…

A présent, son visage était rouge de colère et elle tremblait de rage. J'allais alors lui répliquer ce que je pensais réellement d'elle mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Drago apparut. S'apercevant sans doute de l'agitation qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, il haussa un de ses sourcils et je compris que je courais droit vers la catastrophe. Si seulement ma baguette magique pouvait se trouver tout près de moi ! En un mouvement la salle de bain reprendrait son apparence normale et propre… Et j'aurais pu transformer Julia en serpent venimeux…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, dis-je en essayant de ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Julia a décidé de partir.

- Exact, continua celle-ci. J'ai changé d'avis : je veux aller me promener à Londres. La neige n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi…

Bien entendu, elle se précipitait dans ses bras et je me mordis les joues de rage.

- Au fait, mon chou, reprit Julia. Si tu veux un bon conseil, prends une femme de ménage pour qu'elle nettoie cet appartement car il en a besoin !

- Ça aurait été le cas s'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione ! Mais avec elle, il faut toujours que tout soit en ordre…

Julia m'observait d'un regard interrogateur, et la peur dut se lire sur mon visage car elle en profita pour répondre à Drago.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en voyant ta salle de bain. Elle est dégoûtante !

Encore une fois, Drago semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation. Quant à moi, il ne fallait absolument pas que je rentre dans le jeu de Julia. Je ne dis rien, car sinon j'allais me griller moi-même.

- Julia, tu peux m'attendre dehors ? Je dois dire quelque chose à ma colocataire, précisa Drago en me regardant furieux.

Heureuse comme jamais, elle sortit en n'oubliant pas de me lancer un regard digne d'un vainqueur. Décidément, elle était pire que toutes les pestes de Poudlard ! Dès que la porte se referma sur son passage, Drago demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Rien du tout.

- Bizarre… tu es plutôt du genre à attaquer quiconque t'ennuie… qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre salle de bain ?

- Rien… Elle exagère toujours… enfin presque…

Il fit son sourire en coin, qui signifiait en gros qu'il ne me croyait pas un seul instant. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher, de toute façon j'étais fichue. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes… Je n'entendais rien, ce qui était pire que d'entendre des cris…

Enfin de retour, Drago ne rigolait plus du tout, son regard était noir et je savais que d'un moment à l'autre, je n'allais pas tarder à me faire crier dessus. En même temps, je l'avais mérité… Quelle idiote j'avais été ! Si seulement je n'avais rien fait pour embêter Julia ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait tout d'un coup ?

- Sur ce coup-là… tu as été digne d'un Serpentard, s'exclama-t-il sans sourire. Menteuse, hypocrite et tu as agi sans réfléchir.

- Je la déteste Drago, m'énervai-je. Et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. C'est entre elle et moi.

- On est dans quelle dimension ? Depuis quand la miss je-sais-tout de service agit au lieu de parler ?

- Tu es injuste sur ce coup-là, répliquai-je en sentant une boule dans mon estomac.

- Absolument pas. Depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard, tu m'as toujours détesté et en sept ans, je n'ai reçu qu'un coup de poing dans la figure. Julia, tu ne la connais que depuis une semaine et tu t'acharnes déjà sur elle ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle n'a rien fait elle non plus ? Figure-toi qu'hier, j'ai payé l'addition du restaurant ! Elle n'arrête pas de me faire des sourires narquois, de me lancer des regards plein de colère … Elle est odieuse avec moi. Et je trouve que tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus compréhensif. Après tout, c'est une Moldue, et tu ne les aimes pas, non ?

- Justement. Tu t'en es pris à celle que j'aime bien.

Cette réponse me laissa sans voix. Dans mon esprit, j'avais toujours pensé que Drago s'amusait avec Julia, et non pas qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. A cet instant, j'aurai du dire quelque chose d'intelligent, une phrase qui aurait permis de me faire pardonner mais rien. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement.

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller la rejoindre… Et je ne pense pas que je rentrerai ce soir alors ne m'attends pas…

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à lui dire, je le laissai partir, sans le retenir. Drago claqua la porte plus fort qu'il ne le fallait, et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que je laissai quelques larmes couler sur ma joue…

_Alors que l'Ombre avait suivi la scène en image, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Julia était toujours la même. Alors que je l'avais détestée, à présent elle pouvait m'être utile. Hermione Granger devait avoir des doutes la concernant. Et Julia devait la haïr ! Je pourrais peut-être leur rendre la tâche plus facile…comme ça, quand je me débarrasserais de ces sorciers, les soupçons se porteront sur Julia…_

C'est ainsi que les jours s'écoulèrent, plus difficiles les uns que les autres. Cela faisait quelques jours que Drago ne m'adressait pratiquement plus la parole et que Julia racontait tout et n'importe quoi à mon sujet aux autres professeurs : j'avais donc mauvaise réputation. Je faisais mon possible pour faire comme si je m'en fichais, et je passai donc la plupart de mon temps dans ma classe, avec mes élèves, pour préparer le spectacle de théâtre. Ils devaient jouer la pièce de théâtre « Blanche-Neige » et préparer les enfants à ce genre de travail était épuisant au possible. Il n'y avait que Julie qui se conduisait de façon calme, et d'ailleurs je restais la plupart de mon temps à rester et à parler avec elle de tout et de rien plutôt que d'aller dans la salle des professeurs qui me donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Car le plus dur n'était pas de remarquer les regards en coin que pouvait lancer les autres professeurs. Non, ce qui était le plus douloureux, c'était de voir que Drago avait repris le même comportement qu'à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il me voyait, c'était comme si je n'existais pas. On aurait dit que tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, notre réconciliation, notre cohabitation, venait de se terminer aussi vite qu'un rêve.

Seul Philippe, passait me voir souvent après les cours, et plusieurs fois de suite nous avions bu un verre au café du coin. J'avais appris à mieux le connaître, et c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent et gentil. C'était le seul qui n'écoutait pas les ragots de Julia et il m'était rendu encore plus sympathique. J'en profitais aussi car Drago ne l'aimait pas et en ce moment, l'énerver était un plaisir.

En ce vendredi soir (très attendu), je sortis assez tard de la classe car j'avais dû ranger tout ce que les enfants avaient laissé en désordre. J'étais restée pour quelques bricoles car rentrer dans cet appartement, seule, m'était insupportable.

Dehors, il faisait nuit et rien qu'en voyant la cours déserte, je frissonnai. Drago était parti comme à son habitude le plus vite possible de la classe et rien que d'y penser, ça me fichait le moral à zéro. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le voir ne plus m'adresser la parole m'affecterait autant. Je ne me comprenais plus. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne combattais pas mes sentiments. Je n'arrivais plus à rien.

En sortant de ma classe, j'essayais d'imaginer ce que je pourrai faire tout le week end … je pourrais peut être appeler Harry pour avoir de ses nouvelles… et pourquoi pas Ron ? Ou alors leur rendre visite ? Soudain, des cris me firent perdre le fil de mes pensées.

- TOI !

Instinctivement je me retournai et aperçus Julia, rouge comme une tomate, au bord de la crise de nerfs, s'approcher de moi d'un pas menaçant. Me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait, je demandai d'une voix lasse :

- Quoi encore ?

- Comment as-tu osé me faire une chose pareille ! Tu as une minute pour tout avouer !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Après une journée de travail, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu dois être contente, n'est-ce pas ? Crever les quatre pneus des autres est certes ennuyeux pour la victime, mais pas très intelligent quand on sait de qui ça vient !

- Tu m'accuses de t'avoir crevé tes pneus ? demandais je abasourdie

- Vingt secondes !

- Au cas où tu l'oublierais, je ne vais jamais sur le parking des professeurs. Tu n'es vraiment pas maligne. Et puis jamais je perdrais mon temps à m'attaquer à quelqu'un comme toi : tu n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je tournai les talons car je ne voulais pas de dispute pour ce soir, lorsque je sentis qu'on me tirait les cheveux. Je poussai un cri de surprise et essayai de pousser Julia le plus loin possible. Je lui mis une gifle sous le coup de la colère, et elle tomba lourdement par terre. Le visage masqué par la haine, elle poussa un cri hystérique, me tira les jambes et je m'écroulai à mon tour. Cette fois, mon mal-être laissa place à la fureur. Je détestais Julia comme jamais, et je me mis à mon tour à me battre. Cris, bruit, violence, on devait nous entendre à cinq kilomètres ; un coup c'était elle qui prenait le dessus, l'autre c'était moi. J'entendais déjà de l'agitation dans les couloirs mais je m'en fichais royalement.

A cause d'elle, pratiquement tout le monde me considérait comme une moins que rien, comme une ennemie, et elle m'avait même mis Drago à dos, alors plus rien ne comptait. Tandis que mon poing allait de nouveau s'abattre sur son nez, je sentis des bras puissants autour de ma taille me porter loin de Julia. Je m'agitai dans tous les sens pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, je criai, mais rien. Comprenant que je n'arriverais pas à me débattre, je cessai de gesticuler, le souffle coupé par toute cette agitation. Philippe et sa mère regardaient cette scène avec surprise, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. La femme de ménage, elle, portait toute son attention sur moi mais cela m'importait peu. Personne ne vint aider Julia et rien que pour cela j'étais heureuse. Son visage avait des bleus à peu près partout, et moi j'avais affreusement mal au poignet à force d'avoir essayé de la frapper.

- Tu es enfin calmée ? me demanda une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

Ne voulant pas lui parler, je me contentai de hocher de la tête. Peu à peu, il desserra ses bras de ma taille, et je pus à nouveau bouger normalement. La main sur mes lèvres, je m'aperçus que je saignais. Julia poussa un petit gémissement, et la directrice alla à sa rencontre pour aller voir si elle n'était pas gravement blessée. Philippe passait un coup de fil à son médecin pour qu'il vienne regarder les blessures de Julia. Drago voulut toucher ma lèvre blessée, mais je m'écartai. J'étais encore trop en colère, et il m'avait tellement blessée que je savais que ça pourrait mal finir et que je pourrai m'en prendre également à lui.

- Quand je pense que tu as pris la défense de cette garce et que tu m'as laissée tomber, criai-je en sentant la colère revenir. Tu es un beau crétin tu entends! Je te déteste comme jamais !

Aucune trace de colère et encore moins d'amusement n'apparut sur le visage de Drago, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. En temps normal, il m'aurait déjà envoyé une réplique sanglante ou menacé, mais là, je n'avais droit à rien. Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à me parler, je partis en marchant vite de cet endroit, et en ignorant la voix de Philippe qui me dictait de rester ici et d'attendre son médecin.

Dans la rue, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, les larmes aux yeux causées à la fois par le froid mais aussi par la tristesse. Mes pieds étaient gelés par la neige, et je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais encore à courir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me battre de cette manière avec quelqu'un, surtout avec une fille. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait tout à coup ? D'où me venait cette haine aussi profonde envers Julia ? Mes jambes étaient en mouvement sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, et je ne regardais même pas si je pouvais traverser la rue ou non. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tout revienne comme avant. Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid, Le Chemin de Traverse, Le Terrier… tout ça me manquait terriblement. La magie me manquait. Mes moments avec mes amis aussi. Mon insouciance encore plus.

A présent, j'avais tellement froid que je ne sentais plus mes doigts ni plus rien. J'allais m'arrêter, mais un coup de klaxon attira mon attention. J'avais traversé la route sans regarder et je n'avais pas vu un gros camion qui se dirigeait droit sur moi. J'entendis les freins en marche, mais je savais que c'était trop tard. La neige fit glisser le camion et je sus qu'il allait me percuter avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement. La peur s'empara de moi, et je ne bougeai plus. J'entendais déjà les cris des piétons et je fermai les yeux car je ne voulais pas voir ça. Le bruit du klaxon était plus près, toujours plus près… et d'un seul coup je sentis qu'on me tirait sur le côté. La chute fut brutale et je sentis que ma tête allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, non ?

Pendant un quart de seconde, je cru que j'étais en train de devenir folle, mais non. Drago Malefoy était bel et bien en face de moi, et il m'avait encore une fois sauvé la vie. En colère, il se leva mais il me tendit quand même la main pour m'aider. Les piétons s'étaient regroupés autour de moi en demandant si oui ou non j'avais été blessée. Ne supportant pas de me voir rester sans bouger, Drago me souleva de force par le bras sans faire attention de savoir si oui ou non j'allais bien, et il m'emmena loin d'ici.

- Arrête, tu me fais mal ! m'écriai-je.

- Comparé au choc que tu aurais eu si ce camion t'avait écrasée, ce n'est rien.

Nous étions arrivés juste devant l'établissement de notre appartement, et je rêvais d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour réfléchir à ce qui m'arrivait. Le concierge était juste devant la porte, en grande conversation avec une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Sans doute un de ses amis.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! criai-je brusquement.

J'essayai désespérément de me libérer de son emprise mais il était trop fort.

- Je crois que tu pourrais me remercier ! En même pas une heure, tu as failli de faire tuer deux fois.

- C'est moi qui aurait tué Julia. Pas l'inverse.

- Le problème n'est pas là. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

La respiration saccadée, je ravalais mes larmes et essayai en vain de garder le contrôle de moi-même.

- Rien. Mis à part le fait que depuis pratiquement une semaine, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne me parles plus, je suis pratiquement la seule à travailler sur la pièce de théâtre avec les enfants et par conséquent j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête ! Julia fait de ma vie un enfer, Madame Milter va sans doute me virer à cause de ce qui vient de se passer, tout le monde va continuer à me regarder comme si j'étais une folle ! Et toi tu continueras à faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ! Exactement comme quand on était à Poudlard. Je pensais que tu avais changé mais je me suis lourdement trompé ! Tu n'es qu'un sale con Malefoy !

- Tais-toi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies trahie à ce point, repris je en répétant ce que je pensais depuis des jours. Nous étions censés faire équipe et tu m'as laissée tomber pour Julia ! Je croyais sincèrement que tu avais changé, j'étais sûre et même pratiquement certaine de m'être trompée sur ton compte ! En vérité, tu n'es qu'un hypocrite et tu resteras le sale petit Lord gâté pourri que j'ai connu !

- Est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir dire quelque chose pour ma défense ? Et par pitié, arrête de crier !

- Non ! Et puis je parle quand j'en ai envie. En plus d'être hypocrite, tu es égoïste, égocentrique, moqueur, idiot, avare, et surtout…

Mais je ne pus continuer ma phrase. Drago s'était emparé de ma bouche, et il était en train de m'embrasser sauvagement. Au départ, j'essayai de me détacher de lui, mais c'était trop difficile, il avait trop de force. Le baiser au début furieux, devint de plus en plus doux pour finir en baiser passionné. Plus je me calmais contre lui, et plus Malefoy m'embrassait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Comme par enchantement, plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Au Diable Julia, au diable tout le monde ! Ses lèvres étaient beaucoup plus douces que ce que je pensais, et je sentis à quel point Drago pouvait se montrer passionné. Mon cœur battait plus vite que jamais.

Enfin, le baiser rompu, je le regardai comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Lui-même semblait étonné de son geste.

- Je peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il alors que je fuyais son regard.

Encore sous le choc de ce que j'avais fait, je me tus et tournai la tête pour ne plus avoir à faire à son regard… mais je me figeai sur place. Juste devant nous, Harry en tenue de policier et Ron m'observaient avec colère. J'avalai avec peine ma salive. S'apercevant sans doute de ma tête, Drago vit à son tour ses ennemis jurés…Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…

**Mouahah, bon voila maintenant vous savez que Julia n'est pas l'Ombre. Elle est trop stupide pour être aussi cruelle :P**

**Quand à Drago ... l'a t'il embrassé pour qu'elle se taise ou pour autre chorse ? ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila pour le chapitre 14 (déja !) . Quel sera la réaction de Harry et Ron ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Hop, je vous laisse le découvrir **

**Un grand merci à Demeter, Charlie, Cracky, audelie, delphine, Mlle Millie, Flavou, labelge et Piitchoun, pour leurs commentaires ! :D**

Pendant peut être trois minutes, je ne faisais qu'observer Harry et Ron, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Tous deux n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, et je ne savais pas quoi leur dire… Ils étaient seulement arrivés au mauvais moment, mais j'étais certaine que si je leur disais cela, ça ne résoudrait rien du tout.

- Je… commençai-je. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua Drago avec colère et en observant Harry. De toute façon, ils ne te croiront pas.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Malefoy, reprit Harry d'une voix sèche, ou tu peux être certain que ça ira mal pour toi.

- Quelle magnifique menace ! J'en tremble encore de peur !

- Arrêtez ! m'écriai-je.

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Tous les deux étaient déjà partis dans leurs disputes enfantines et incessantes. Insultes, menaces, tout y passait. Plusieurs passants se tournaient pour voir et entendre ce qui se disait et à partir de ce moment, je désirai plus que tout au monde me cacher sous terre. Ron, quand à lui, continuait à me fixer avec colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela et ça me déconcertait énormément.

- Monsieur Malefoy !

Surprise, je me retournai et aperçus le concierge venir à notre rencontre en courant, un balai à la main. Harry et Drago cessèrent toutes disputes mais continuaient de se défier du regard. Dès que le concierge fut assez près de nous, il s'exclama :

- Bien joué Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous avez gagné votre pari !

Le concerné l'observait déconcerté, et haussait un sourcil. Le concierge, lui, était tout content.

- Quel pari ? enchaîna Harry.

- Monsieur Malefoy m'a affirmé qu'il avait embrassé 99 filles depuis qu'il était au lycée. Vous savez, j'ai toujours été maniaque, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'était pas encore arrivé à 100! « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » je lui ai dit exactement ! Il m'a alors répondu que pour l'instant il ne connaissait aucune fille … Et je lui ai parlé de Miss Granger ! Après tout, c'est une jolie fille et très charmante. Notre pari était que s'il l'embrassait sous mes yeux, il gagnerait un ticket gratuit pour voir le prochain match de football. Je n'aurai donc qu'une chose à dire : bien joué !

Encore trop ébahie pour dire quoi que ce soit, je regardai le concierge tendre le ticket à Drago, qui avait dressé un visage de marbre. Si seulement je n'avais pas vu une petite hésitation pendant qu'il prenait le papier en question, j'aurais cru à l'histoire que je venais d'entendre.

A présent, Harry et Ron ne savaient plus s'ils devaient croire ou non à cet histoire. En même temps, pourquoi auraient-ils envisagé que le concierge avait menti pour nous ?

- Et si on rentrait ? repris-je timidement. Il fait froid dehors.

Alors que Harry et Ron m'observaient encore avec mécontentement, je vis apparaître le sourire en coin sur le visage de Drago. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cet habitude m'avait tant manqué…

Arrivés dans l'appartement, personne n'avait encore dit quoi que ce soit. C'était sans doute mieux, car j'étais à peu près certaine que si l'un des trois hommes disait seulement un mot, il se ferait insulter de tous les côtés. Encore une fois, ce serait mon rôle de jouer l'arbitre…

Je n'eus même pas besoin de proposer à Ron et Harry de s'asseoir : ils l'avaient déjà fait. Je pouvais voir que Drago essayait de ne rien dire et il prit place le plus loin possible d'eux, jambes et bras croisés. En bonne maîtresse de maison, je préparai du chocolat chaud et quelques biscuits au cas où quelqu'un aurait faim. Le silence persistant commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise, et je pouvais voir que Drago et Harry se défiaient encore une fois du regard. J'en soupirai d'agacement.

En posant le plateau de gâteaux sur la petite table, je commençai donc à m'installer au côté de Drago. Je m'aperçus qu'Harry avait emmené une petite sacoche avec sans doute des informations importante sur le cambrioleur qui était venu ici il y a maintenant une semaine. Je commençai d'un ton détaché:

- Bien. Pour l'instant, mettez votre haine de côté, et parlons de chose qui en valent la peine. Harry, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour rien. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

La colère disparut tout doucement de son visage, et pour une fois, son regard croisa le mien. Mon cœur commençait à battre fort : j'avais tout d'un coup peur de la vérité.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé d'étrange chez qui que ce soit. Les noms des suspects que tu m'as donnés sont tous de bons citoyens. Il n'y a que Julia Smith qui s'est pris une amende pour excès de vitesse, mais je ne pense pas que ça fasse d'elle un cambrioleur.

- Et maintenant alors ? demanda Drago avec fureur avant que je dise quoi que ce soit .On fait quoi ?

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Malefoy !

- Je te parle comme j'en ai envie mon vieux. Je pensais que tu venais ici pour nous apprendre quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, j'ai droit à ta visite pour connaître rien de nouveau !

- Du calme ! m'écriai-je. On n'arrivera à rien si on se dispute à chaque fois ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes alors ?

Avant de me répondre, il lança un regard assassin à Drago … qui le lui rendit.

- Comme me l'a fait remarquer Ron tout à l'heure… la meilleure solution serait d'aller en parler à Dumbledore.

- Il n'arrivera à rien, déclara Drago d'un ton catégorique.

- C'est le meilleur sorcier au monde ! s'énerva Harry. Il nous mènera facilement à l'intrus.

- Sauf que je ne veux pas, assurai-je. N'oublie pas que nous sommes censés nous débrouiller seul dans le monde Moldu. Sans parler que nous risquerions d'être disqualifiés et rater nos A.S.P. !

- Arrête un peu avec ces stupides examens, reprit Ron pour la première fois. Imagine-toi un instant que ce malade sache que tu es une sorcière ! Il ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas là, et en plus tu mets toute notre population en danger ! Les dégâts que ça provoquerait seraient inimaginables !

- Tu peux me rappeler quelles sont les qualités de Gryffondor ? enchaîna Drago. Ah oui ! Le courage… Bizarre mais j'ai pas l'impression que tu en aies Weasmo…ley ! Que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider dans cette galère, pas de problème. Mais Hermione est censée être ton amie, non ? Alors montre-lui un peu plus de respect et ferme-la.

De nouveau le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Drago avait bien pris ma défense ? A voir l'expression sur le visage de Ron, oui, c'était le cas. Encore sous le 'choc', je continuai à observer Drago, qui me fit un clin d'œil complice. Décidément ! Quand je pense que ce matin je n'avais même pas eu droit à un bonjour de sa part !

- Ok, reprit Harry en nettoyant ses lunettes. C'est sans doute la chose la plus bizarre que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie. Alors je vais poser une question tout aussi bizarre, mais… Est-ce que vous êtes amis tous les deux ?

- Nous faisons équipe Potter. J'apprends à connaître Hermione, et vice versa. Ami est un bien grand mot ; nous nous sommes disputés et pendant une semaine on ne s'est pas parlé.

- La faute à qui? m'énervai-je. Qui est sous le charme de cette stupide Julia ?

- En tout cas, Julia est beaucoup plus intelligente que ton Philippe !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu…

Mais l'explosion de rire de Ron et Harry me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, je regardai autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais rien.

- Avouez, reprit Ron entre deux rires… vous nous faites marcher ! C'est pas possible… On dirait… un vieux couple !

- Vous êtes fou ! m'écriai-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Combien de fois il faudra vous le dire ! Et maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses s'il vous plaît !

- Très bien, enchaîna Harry. J'aimerais savoir où était le voleur quand tu l'as surpris. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il n'avait rien volé n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, il ou elle est venu pour quelque chose de précis.

- C'était vers… au bout de la pièce. Vers le meuble en bois qui se trouve derrière moi. Je me rappelle aussi qu'il y avait une chaise en plein milieu de la pièce. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il l'avait changée de place…

Cette fois Harry se leva pour inspecter la salle à manger. J'allais me lever pour l'aider, mais Drago me fit rasseoir en posant sa main sur mon genou. Il me fit signe que non avec la tête : il voulait qu'on le laisse travailler tranquille.

Obéissante, je m'exécutai lorsque Ron demanda la bouche pleine de sucreries :

- Mais au fait, comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça sur la lèvre ? Et quand as-tu eu l'idée de faire cette coupe de cheveux ?

Automatiquement, je touchai ma blessure avec mes doigts, et je constatai avec horreur que ma lèvre avait doublé de volume.

- Pour mon changement, c'est une longue histoire… Quant à ma blessure, c'est parce que je… je me suis battue avec ma collègue, répondis-je sincèrement.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Hermione Granger se fâche à ce point ?

- Elle…

- C'est ma nouvelle petite amie et elle ne plaît pas à Hermione, coupa Drago avec un sourire caché. Elle est jalouse !

- Ce n'est pas vrai Drago ! Je ne l'aime pas parce que dès le premier jour elle ne m'a montré aucun signe de sympathie. Julia est mal élevée et elle adore m'en faire voir. Un peu comme toi à Poudlard !

Le sourire de Drago disparut aussitôt, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Hermione, reprit Harry, tu as bien dit qu'il y avait une chaise qui n'était pas à sa place ?

- Mmh.

Soucieux, il en prit une, la plaça juste devant le meuble et monta dessus. Il posa sa main sur la petite étagère qui se trouvait au dessus du meuble, avec pour seule décoration un horrible bibelot. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais j'avais la désagréable impression que quelque chose allait se produire. Drago se leva et se dirigea directement vers Harry. D'un seul coup, Harry émit un « tiens tiens » et, ne pouvant plus rester en place, j'allai à mon tour à sa rencontre, en compagnie de Ron.

L'air très sérieux, Harry tenait dans sa main un tout petit objet. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que c'était. Visiblement, Harry si, puisqu'il l'écrasa avec son pied rageusement.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Drago.

- Une mini caméra, répondit Harry. On vous surveillait.

- C'est pas vrai, murmurai-je en sentant la nausée revenir.

- Une chose est sûre, reprit à son tour Ron. Ce voleur sait obligatoirement qui nous sommes…

Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Drago, il ne trouva rien à redire à son deuxième ennemi, Ronald Weasley.

_En colère comme jamais, j'envoyai valser tous les objets qui me passaient par la main. Comment diable avait-il pu trouver cette caméra ! Maintenant, c'était impossible que je recommence l'expérience de la dernière fois : ces sorciers étaient trop sur leurs gardes. _

_Il ne restait donc plus qu'une solution : attendre le 24 décembre et en apprendre le plus possible sur eux avant de passer à l'attaque…_

Après avoir compris que nous étions dans une situation des plus critiques, Harry et Ron mirent leur amertume envers Drago de côté. Enfin, presque…

Le temps était de plus en plus épouvantable, et j'avais conseillé à mes deux meilleurs amis de rester ici cette nuit. Bien évidemment, Drago faisait une tête terrible, et les disputes reprirent de plus belle.

- Harry, tu n'auras qu'à dormir sur le canapé, soupirai-je. Et toi Ron…

- Par terre, ricana Drago.

- Très drôle, enchaîna Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

- Drago pourrait peut-être te prêter sa chambre, ajoutai-je timidement.

- Bien sûr, reprit le concerné avec ironie. Et pourquoi pas le border, lui lire une histoire et lui faire le bisou du soir tant que t'y es ! Le mieux ce serait d'aller voir Franck et de lui demander s'il peut nous passer un matelas.

- Qui est Franck ?

- Le concierge.

- J'ignorais que tu avais autant sympathisé avec lui.

- Tu ignores encore plein de choses sur moi Hermione. Bon tu viens Weasley ! Je vais pas faire tout le travail tout seul ! enchaîna-t-il plus sévèrement.

C'est donc d'un pas boudeur que Ron le suivit en lui demandant d'être plus correct avec lui. Comme réponse, il eut droit à un ricanement moqueur… En fermant la porte, Drago n'oublia pas non plus de lever les yeux au ciel. Décidément, c'était à peu près certain que ces deux-là ne s'entendraient jamais !

Harry, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Situé devant la fenêtre qui donnait une vue magnifique sur la ville, il avait l'air de réfléchir très sérieusement. Pensait-il au voleur ? A Drago ? A son travail ? En tout les cas, il semblait anxieux.

J'allai donc à sa rencontre, et lui mis ma main sur son épaule. Ce geste d'amitié était simple mais la plupart du temps réconfortant.

- Tu penses à quoi ? murmurai-je.

- A ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est étrange tu sais… toi et Malefoy… vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre et ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup… Mais en même temps c'est bien qu'il soit là parce que je sais que tu n'es pas toute seule. Je…

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase, car on venait de frapper à la porte. Ron et Drago avaient bien fait vite pour trouver ce matelas !

Visiblement impatient, on frappait de plus en plus fort.

- J'arrive ! m'écriai-je. Il y a pas le feu !

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la sérénité que j'avais retrouvée disparut aussitôt. Julia, un œil au beurre noir et le poignet bandé se trouvait juste en face de moi. Finalement, ma lèvre gonflée n'était pas grand-chose… Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle était blessée, mais elle me semblait encore plus antipathique qu'avant. Comme si elle était chez elle, elle entra sans me demander la permission et stoppa net ses pas. Visiblement, voir quelqu'un de la police lui faisait peur. Un bon point pour moi.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demandai-je avec impolitesse.

- Tu as appelé quelqu'un de la police ! criait-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Harry allait lui répondre, mais j'enchaînai avant lui.

- Julia, je te présente mon frère. Harry, voici Julia tu te rappelles, c'est elle dont je n'arrête pas de te parler depuis tout à l'heure ?

- C'est ton… ton frère ! Drago m'avait dit que tu étais fille unique !

- Je suis son demi-frère, répondit Harry avec tellement de sérieux que je faillis exploser de rire. Vous êtes Julia, je présumé… j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé… tut tut tut… Ce n'est pas un très bon bilan ! Autant vous dire que vous risquez d'avoir de très graves ennuis ! J'allais justement passer chez vous pour qu'on puisse un peu discuter tous les deux.

Pour la première fois que je connaissais Julia, elle semblait à cours de mots. Son visage devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et je sentis mon cœur battre de plaisir. Je trouvais qu'Harry jouait parfaitement son rôle de policier : A la fois sérieux, sec et très viril.

- Vous… vous allez m'arrêter ? demanda Julia d'une voix suppliante.

- Seulement si vous continuez votre petit cinéma. Hermione est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

- Vous avez vu ce qu'elle m'a fait à moi ! Une foulure au poignet !

- Et qui a commencé ? répliquai-je. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser…

- Je suis venue voir Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air impérial. Il me doit des explications !

- Et lesquelles ? m'énervai-je.

- Il m'a laissée tomber et il a préféré aller voir comment toi tu allais !

- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à attendre lundi avant de lui parler. Car vois-tu, pendant le week-end, Harry va rester ici. Et il est très ami avec Drago, ils sont même inséparables !

- Ce serait malheureux que je ne puisse pas le voir, renchérit Harry en faisant la moue. Je viens de vous donner un avertissement, alors faite attention Mademoiselle Smith.

Julia restait muette comme une tombe, à tel point que je me demandai si elle n'allait pas faire une crise cardiaque. Intérieurement, je me répétais de ne pas céder à la tentation de rigoler. J'imaginais Drago et Harry en frères inséparables et le résultat était sans aucun doute des plus comiques. En observant Harry, je me rendis compte qu'il se mordait aussi les joues et qu'il allait rire d'un moment à l'autre.

Furieuse, Julia poussa un glapissement et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur elle, Harry et moi éclatâmes de rire comme jamais…

En préparant le repas du soir (des pâtes bien entendu !), j'avais comme l'impression d'être l'adjudant chef qui donnait des ordres à ses soldats : Drago avait pour mission de mettre la table, Ron de faire la vaisselle de la veille, et Harry préparait avec amour une salade de tomates. J'avais fait en sorte qu'ils soient tous séparés car sinon, ils se conduisaient en véritable gamin.

Franck avaient trouvé de quoi faire dormir Ron : un vieux matelas qui étaient dans la cave. Ça n'avait pas l'air très confortable, mais c'était mieux que rien. Avec Harry, nous avions décidé de ne pas parler de la visite de Julia à Drago. Nous avions pour l'instant assez de problèmes comme cela.

Lorsque nous passâmes à table, ce fut sans doute la scène la plus étrange que j'avais jamais vue. Drago était installé à côté de Harry, et pour une fois, tous deux n'avaient aucune trace de haine sur le visage. Les voir côte à côté sans se disputer était aussi assez particulier.

- J'ai horreur quand on me regarde manger, s'exclama Drago en m'adressant un regard accusateur.

- Tu m'ennuies Drago. Et d'abord je regardais Harry aussi !

- Je n'aime pas non plus quand on m'observe alors que je mange, répliqua calmement celui-ci.

- Ça alors ! s'écria Drago tout sourire. Un point commun avec Potter ! On aura tout vu !

- Rassure-toi, ce sera le seul et l'unique, enchaîna Harry en lui adressant un sourire.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant quelques minutes, ils s'envoyèrent des vannes, se lancèrent des défis aussi stupides les uns que les autres, se moquèrent de tout et de rien… et surtout, ils explosèrent de rire ensemble. Même Ron s'était joint à la partie. J'ouvrais des yeux tellement grands que pendant une fraction de seconde, je pensai qu'ils allaient sortir de mon orbite.

- Décidément, j'aurais tout vu aujourd'hui ! m'exclamai-je en sentant le mal de tête arriver.

- Au fait, je crois que je ne t'ai pas présenté d'excuses, chuchota Malefoy pendant que je faisais la vaisselle et que Ron et Harry étaient en train de faire leurs lits. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû m'en prendre à toi de cette façon. J'imagine que Julia l'avait cherché un peu … Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'avait menti sur certains points et j'ai réussi à la croire. Je la verrai bien dans la maison de Serpentard.

Drago prit place confortablement sur le bar qui se trouvait derrière moi, en dégustant une pomme, et le simple fait qu'il me voie de dos m'arrangeait : de face il arrivait toujours à savoir si oui ou non je mentais.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, repris-je. Nous ne sommes quand même pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Et puis maintenant, je pense que Julia ne viendra plus me chercher.

- Mais tu peux être certaine qu'elle se vengera. Certes elle n'est pas maligne, mais elle cherchera quelque chose qui te touchera beaucoup et je suis à peu près certain que ça marchera.

- Julia ne me fait pas peur.

Je frottais les assiettes plus fort qu'il ne le fallait, ce qui permettait d'éviter de stresser pour rien. Je savais parfaitement que Julia allait me faire payer pour ce que je lui avais fait mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Pour l'instant, comme me l'avait conseillé Harry, il fallait que je fasse attention à moi.

- Et moi je suis fou amoureux de Weasley ! reprit Drago en le criant haut et fort.

- QUOI ? cria le concerné avec stupeur.

- Mais rien Weasley, râla Drago. Continue à t'occuper du lit, brosse-toi ta dent, fais pipi et va te coucher!

- Arrête de l'embêter Drago. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. J'ai eu une… rude journée.

A la traîne, je souhaitai d'un air fatigué une bonne nuit à Harry et Ron et je leur fis un bisou sur chaque joue. Quand ce fut au tour de Drago, il avait son grand sourire en coin, et je me demandai ce qu'il était en train de préparer. A ma grande surprise, il me prit dans ses bras... Et il me serrait trop fort même. Si seulement je n'avais pas entendu ses rires étouffés, j'aurais cru à cette subite adoration.

- Quelle tête fait Weasmoche ? marmonna-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, chuchotai-je en essayant de me dégager de ses bras.

- Je rends jaloux ton petit ami ! Alors ? Il fait quelle tête ?

Je voulais absolument sortir de ses bras, mais il avait trop de force. En soupirant, je regardai Ron et on aurait dit qu'on lui avait lancé le sort Crache-Limaces. Il était légèrement pâle et faisait la grimace en grognant.

- Il est énervé ! Ça y est, tu es content ?

- Oh oui ! ajouta Drago en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Rien que pour l'embêter, je fis mine d'être dégoûtée, et je m'essuyai rageusement la joue. Mais en m'enfermant dans ma chambre, je me touchai le visage d'un air rêveu


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 en ligne ! Je vous préviens, vous saurez l'identité de l'Ombre dans le prochain chapitre … C'est la dernière partie de l'histoire ou l'action est modérée (comment faire de la pub pour la suite xD) J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même … **

**Un grand merci à Charlie, Demeter, Delphine, Bounounours, Guest, Audélie, pour vos messages :D **

Alors que mes deux meilleurs amis étaient censés rester pour seulement une nuit, ils restèrent tout le week-end. Au départ, ça ne me posait aucun problème : plus je les voyais, mieux c'était. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié un petit détail : Drago Malefoy.

Contrairement à moi, il n'était pas du tout heureux d'avoir deux de ses meilleurs ennemis 24/24. Il faisait donc tout son possible pour mettre une mauvaise ambiance dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Que nous soyons dehors, dedans, il transformait tout en querelle. Son joujou préféré était tout de même Ron.

Tenez par exemple, la fois où nous avions décidé d'aller au cinéma pour se changer les idées… Drago avait acheté des pop corn et il les gardait précautionneusement dans ses mains. Lorsque Ronald avait voulu se servir, Drago lui avait complètement mis la tête dans le paquet à tel point qu'il avait failli l'étouffer. Ron s'était ensuite venger en prenant toute l'eau chaude de l'appartement, et quand vint le tour de Drago de prendre une douche, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de se laver à l'eau froide.

Sans parler du soir où Drago avait placé des œufs dans les matelas de Ron. En voulant se coucher, ce dernier eut la surprise de taille. En bref, tous deux étaient insupportables.

Malgré les protestations de Harry et de moi-même, rien n'y faisait. Je ne savais pour quelle raison, Drago s'acharnait sur Ron.

Cela n'était donc pas très étonnant qu'au moment de partir de chez nous, celui-ci semblait soulagé…

A part ces quelques petits problèmes, revoir mes deux meilleurs amis m'avait fait un bien fou. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à Poudlard. Harry m'avait vraiment rassurée en me disant que le voleur n'essaierait sans doute pas de venir maintenant que la caméra avait été détruite : c'était beaucoup trop risqué pour lui - ou elle - à présent. Il m'avait même dit que Drago saurait me défendre en cas de besoin. Un tel compliment venant de sa part ne pouvait que me redonner courage.

Harry m'avait aussi donné son numéro personnel de la police, et m'avait assuré qu'il vérifierait encore une fois des dossiers sur le nom des suspects que je lui avait donnés. Une part de moi-même savait pourtant qu'il ne trouverait rien.

C'est ainsi que le week-end suivit son cours et que sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvai en train de faire mon sac pour le lendemain. Harry et Ron venaient juste de partir et je devais avouer que leur absence faisait un grand vide dans l'appartement… Enfin, visiblement il n'y avait que moi qui le trouvait, car Drago était confortablement installé devant la télé en train de regarder un match de football. C'était vraiment étrange : même un sorcier tel que Drago arrivait à regarder un sport aussi Moldu !

- Hermione, arrête de me mater, s'exclama Drago tout en continuant de regarder la télé.

- Et toi arrête de dire des bêtises, m'énervai-je.

- Si tu t'énerves, ça veut dire que j'ai raison … et visiblement tu t'en veux car tu rougis !

- En fait, m'exclamai-je d'un ton faussement rêveur, j'étais en train de penser à Philippe. Il adore regarder le football lui aussi.

Au ralenti, Drago tourna la tête pour voir si oui ou non je me fichais de lui. Je devais tellement me comporter de façon idiote quand Philippe était dans les parages qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire quand il rencontra mon visage. Avec un air dégoûté, il prit comme excuse qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte de sa chambre, j'en profitai pour m'installer à mon tour devant la télé et de pouvoir regarder un film romantique qui passait à la télé… au bout de cinq secondes de sérieux, j'étouffai mon rire à l'aide d'un coussin.

Le lendemain matin, sur mon lieu de travail, tout était revenu à la normale : les collègues acceptaient enfin de me parler (je devinai que Philippe avait dû leur toucher un mot), Julia m'évitait le plus possible ce qui était déjà magnifique et je me rendis compte que reparler à Drago me redonnait le moral.

Les jours où ne nous étions même pas adressé un seul regard avaient été un véritable calvaire pour moi. A présent, tout était parfait.

Cette sensation que j'avais lorsque je lui parlais était tout de même étrange : j'étais comme stressée, car mon cœur battait plus vite que la normale mais j'étais en même temps heureuse. Lorsque je me rendais compte que je le regardais trop attentivement ou que je voulais à tout prix me faire belle pour je ne sais quelle raison, je refusais de penser à mon pire cauchemar : que Drago Malefoy commence à me plaire.

De toute façon, cette hypothèse était plus que ridicule ! Drago n'était vraiment pas mon type d'homme, sans oublier que je n'aimais pas spécialement son mauvais caractère. Certes, je l'avais embrassé… ou plutôt, il m'avait embrassée… C'était un moment assez spécial car je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'avais ressenti pendant notre baiser…

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Reprenant mes esprits, je m'aperçus que Drago me regardait comme si j'étais malade.

- Quoi ? fut le seul mot que j'arrivai à articuler.

- J'étais en train de t'expliquer ce qui serait bien de faire pour le spectacle de théâtre de notre classe et … je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse. J'en conclus donc que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je… en fait non.

Il se mit à soupirer comme si je venais de lui annoncer la pire nouvelle qui soit et se passa la main dans ses cheveux comme pour décompresser un peu. Le comble de l'ironie, c'était que j'aimais bien quand il faisait ce geste et par conséquent, mes mots restèrent dans ma bouche.

- Je disais donc, continua-t-il, que…

Mais comme un fait exprès, quelqu'un rentra dans la classe et je fus heureuse de constater que c'était Philippe. Toujours aussi classe, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se positionna juste à côté de Drago qui faisait une tête d'enterrement. Sans un regard pour lui, il fronça les sourcils. Quant à moi, j'étais assez mal à l'aise car je pris conscience que la dernière fois que Philippe m'avait vue, je n'étais pas en très bon état. Celui-ci attendait visiblement de pouvoir me parler seul à seule, mais comme par hasard Drago regardait ailleurs au moment où je lui faisais les gros yeux.

- Bonjour Hermione ! s'exclama alors Philippe comme si de rien n'était et en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Philippe… je suis contente de te revoir !

- Moi aussi… hum…je suis venu te demander si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi vendredi soir, après le spectacle des enfants. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à une telle nouvelle, que pendant quelques secondes, je n'osai encore rien dire. Philippe semblait stressé de ma réponse, et c'est tout sourire que j'acceptai.

Dès que Philippe partit de la classe, Drago poussa un tel grognement que je me demandai si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'esquissai un petit rire.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? le taquinai-je.

- Moi, jaloux ? ricana-t-il. C'est juste que… ce Philippe me tape sur les nerfs ! Et voir que tu peux avoir un faible pour lui me rend dingue.

- Quand on sort avec Julia, on ferait mieux de se taire.

Il allait me répondre mais la sonnerie retentit et sans trop savoir comment, les enfants se trouvaient déjà dans la classe. Visiblement ils avaient hâte de reprendre les cours de théâtre… Et moi aussi…

Julie avait le premier rôle et était radieuse comme jamais. Par chance, il avait été facile de choisir les sept nains ! Les plus petits de la classe avaient les rôles. Les voir avec la barbe nous avait bien faire rire d'ailleurs. Le Prince Charmant était interprété par James : une part de moi-même voyait très bien que tous les deux avaient un faible l'un pour l'autre et c'était magique de pouvoir jouer à la bonne fée. J'avais eu l'excellente idée de faire jouer Lucie dans le rôle de la méchante Reine : cette petite était une peste avec tout le monde mais était jolie : elle me faisait étrangement penser à Julia. Bien évidemment, j'avais gardé cette information pour moi car sinon Drago n'aurait jamais accepté le fait de la laisser jouer. Les autres enfants faisaient les arbres de la forêt ou les personnages secondaires. Ce n'était pas spécialement marrant pour eux, mais comme je le leur avais dit, le plus important était de participer. Et dans les coulisses, chacun avait un rôle à tenir. Grâce à cela, l'ambiance était à son rendez-vous et travailler était un véritable plaisir.

A ma plus grande surprise, Drago prenait aussi son travail très au sérieux. Dès qu'il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le disait et il avait une énergie débordante. Plusieurs fois d'affilées, nous étions même sortis très tard de l'établissement car nous devions préparer le décor ou encore s'occuper des costumes. Pendant ce temps-là, même si nous travaillions très sérieusement, l'ambiance était détendue et nous arrivions toujours à rigoler et à passer du bon temps. C'était tellement incroyable que parfois j'avais l'impression de rêver. Jamais je n'aurais cru percevoir cette facette de Drago… D'ailleurs je me demandais toujours pourquoi il voulait autant qu'on réussisse ce spectacle. La seule fois où je le lui avais demandé, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Quant à moi, je devais avouer qu'il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait à tout prix avoir le dessus sur Julia. Heureusement, travailler avec les enfants était un vrai plaisir, ce n'était donc pas une punition.

D'ailleurs, lorsque je me mettais à penser qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'une semaine de travail avant les vacances de Noël, un sentiment de malaise s'emparait toujours de moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je m'attacherais autant à ces enfants. Au plus profond de moi-même, je savais qu'ils me manqueraient comme jamais. Leurs gestes, leurs rires, leurs visages… tout cela resterait toujours dans ma mémoire.

Sans parler de Drago. Que ferait-il après ce stage ? Redeviendrait-il celui de Poudlard ? Me laisserait-il tomber ? Irait-il passer ses journées avec Julia ? Jusqu'où irait sa relation avec elle ? Ces multiples questions me trottaient dans la tête plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû…

Les jours défilèrent alors comme jamais, et je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions déjà vendredi soir.

En m'observant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je ne cessais de me répéter que ce ne serait pas si terrible de quitter cette école, qu'après tout, j'étais en vacances avant les autres et que je pourrais me reposer. Le vrai problème, c'était que je ne croyais absolument pas à ces mots. Même moi j'arrivais à voir dans mon propre reflet que je mentais ! C'était pathétique !

- Je vais devenir folle, marmonnai-je furieusement.

- Quand on commence à se parler seule dans le miroir, c'est déjà un signe de folie.

Drago se tenait devant la porte de la salle de bain, un bol de céréales dans les mains et semblait bien amusé de me voir dans tous mes états.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demandai-je vexée.

- Ça fait pratiquement une heure que tu es dans la salle de bain, et d'habitude tu n'y restes même pas dix minutes. Alors je suis venu voir si tu t'étais pas noyée dans la baignoire.

- Si ç'avait été le cas, je serais morte depuis longtemps !

Il avait la bouche tellement pleine de Kellogg's qu'il ne répondit pas à ma réplique ; mais je pouvais voir que ses yeux brillaient et devenaient plus foncés, c'était généralement signe qu'il se marrait bien. A ma grande surprise, je me rendis compte que chaque mimique de Drago ne m'était pas étrangère. Je savais parfaitement quand est-ce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ou quand on pouvait lui envoyer n'importe quelle vanne pour qu'il rigole la seconde d'après. Je le connaissais beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais… et ça m'effrayait beaucoup. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée…

- Ils ne vont pas te manquer ? demandai-je en murmurant presque.

- Faut voir le bon côté des choses : on sera enfin en vacances ! Et puis ce n'est pas la mort tu sais. Tu les oublieras plus vite que tu ne le penses.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être si indifférent ? Personne ne te manquera ? insistai-je encore ébahie de ce que je venais d'entendre.

- Si sans doute… mais je m'en remettrai. D'ailleurs, si tu veux me rendre service, dépêche-toi parce qu'on va être en retard pour ce fichu spectacle de théâtre.

- De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de se presser pour voir Julia gagner !

Drago se mit soudain à m'observer avec énervement.

- Où est donc passée la détermination de Miss Granger ? répliqua-t-il avec de l'ironie dans la voix. Ce n'est pas elle qui n'a cessé de me répéter que nous allions remporter la victoire ? Et qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner ?

- Si mais…

- Alors fait moi le plaisir de bouger tes fesses et d'être prête dans cinq minutes, continua-t-il en consultant sa montre. Je ne vais pas non plus attendre indéfiniment ! Ce n'est pas une des qualités de Serpentard d'ailleurs.

- C'est fou ce que tu es doué pour remonter le moral, toi !

- Si je l'avais fait, tu serais déjà en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur mon épaule et ça n'aurait servit à rien sauf de mettre une nouvelle chemise. Alors que maintenant, tu es en colère contre moi et ça te change les idées. Il ne te reste plus que quatre minutes !

Et c'est avec son sourire en coin qu'il me laissa seule dans la salle de bain. Sous le choc, je me tenais toujours au même endroit et n'avais pas changé de position, sauf ma bouche qui était à présent grande ouverte. Comment Drago osait-il me parler ainsi? Et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il me connaissait trop bien…

Pendant que les élèves de Julia jouaient la pièce de théâtre (le petit chaperon rouge !), je me rongeais les ongles à cause du stress qui montait petit à petit. A présent, j'étais certaine de n'avoir aucune chance de gagner ! Moi qui voulais montrer que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose de mieux qu'elle, c'était raté ! Tout était impeccablement fait : les décors, les costumes, et ses élèves n'avaient aucun trou de mémoire. De loin, je pouvais voir le sourire satisfait qu'elle adressait aux autres parents… certains pères se retournaient toujours vers elle pour mieux l'observer. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait réussi son coup, la garce ! Avec sa mini-jupe, tout le monde pouvait voir ses jolies jambes… A présent, mon joli ensemble me paraissait minable.

Drago se trouvait auprès d'elle, et je devais avouer que j'éprouvais une certaine jalousie. Il me laissait toujours tomber pour aller avec Julia ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi ? D'accord elle était bien faite, mais c'était une personne sadique et horriblement idiote.

A la fin de la pièce, tout le monde applaudissait et semblait conquis par la pièce… sauf moi. Après tout, il fallait toujours garder espoir ! J'étais persuadée que ma classe aussi pouvait convaincre les autres ! Dès que le rideau fut tiré, je me précipitai dans les coulisses pour aller justement voir les jeunes acteurs. Ils étaient tous habillés en costume et étaient très drôle à voir ! Je pouvais toutefois voir que Julie semblait stressée et je lui adressai un clin d'œil pour qu'elle garde confiance en elle. Immédiatement, elle m'adressa un sourire a croquer et je lui fis signe de bien respirer pour ne pas parler trop vite ni oublier son texte.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demandai-je en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas que les parents l'entendent.

Tous hochèrent la tête, mais ne semblèrent pas tellement convaincus… J'allais leur faire le petit discours du professeur très content quoi qu'il arrive quand quelqu'un me devança…

- En tout cas, il est hors de question que cette représentation soit un échec ! Sinon, pourquoi avoir travaillé si dur ? Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes les meilleurs, pas vrai ?

Pendant un instant, plus personne n'osa bouger. Comme d'habitude, Drago s'y était vraiment mal pris avec ses élèves ! Je lui lançai un regard assassin et il se contenta de lever les épaules. J'allais rassurer mes petits loups, quand soudain John éclata de rire et s'écria :

- Ouais ! C'est nous les plus forts !

Encore sous le choc par ce que je venais d'entendre, j'écarquillai les yeux tellement grand que j'en fis rigoler plus d'un encore. J'eus droit à une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de la part de Drago, comme s'il me disait « ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ! »

De loin, j'entendis la Directrice parler dans le micro, et annoncer aux parents que c'était au tour de ma classe de jouer la pièce de théâtre. J'en profitai donc pour annoncer à mes élèves de se préparer : comme cela, je n'aurais pas à me cacher devant eux ! A présent, je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien; Habituellement, c'était moi qui comprenais le mieux ce que voulaient les enfants. Et cette fois-ci, je m'étais trompée, et Drago avait eu raison… Ce n'était pas normal !

- Allez, rigole un peu. Je déteste quand les gens passent leur temps à bouder dans leur coin.

- C'est juste que… ça va être difficile de leur dire adieu, tu comprends ?

D'un seul coup, ma gorge se serra, mais je contrôlai immédiatement mes nerfs et m'ordonnai de respirer tout doucement pour garder mon calme.

Drago dut comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, car il me prit la main, me fit un clin d'œil, son sourire en coin, et m'emmena dans les tribunes pour regarder notre classe jouer la pièce. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je le regardai plus que mes élèves.

Drago semblait très concentré sur ce qui se passait sur scène, et je pouvais l'entendre murmurer les paroles de chaque élève en même temps qu'eux. Je pouvais aussi m'apercevoir que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi… heureux? Oui, c'était le mot. Le voir ainsi, fit battre mon cœur plus vite que la normale, et mes mains devenaient petit à petit moites. Certes, il faisait chaud dans la salle mais au fond de moi-même, je savais que ce n'était pas tout…

Est-ce que ce que je redoutais tant été arrivé ? Drago Malefoy faisait-il de l'effet à Hermione Granger ? Merlin, c'était catastrophique ! J'avalai avec peine ma salive.

Maintenant, tout ne semblait que brouillard. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais née, je n'avais pas de réponse à une question… et je détestais ça !

Je sursautai de trois mètres de hauteur lorsque Drago se mit à applaudir comme un fou, tout sourire. En reprenant mes esprits, je me rendis compte que la pièce était finie, tous les enfants saluaient tout sourire le public. Visiblement, la pièce avait été un vrai succès ! Pour faire bonne figure, j'applaudis à mon tour, en toussotant dans un coin, gênée de ce que je venais de penser.

C'est alors que les jurés, censés noter la meilleure pièce de théâtre se levèrent de leur table pour aller sur scène et annoncer quelle classe avait joué la meilleure pièce. Je pouvais apercevoir Philippe qui en faisait partie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tous les professeurs prirent alors place sur scène, ainsi que Drago et moi. La lumière faisait mal aux yeux, mais je parvins tout de même à voir Julia s'approcher dangereusement de Drago. Plus elle s'approchait, et plus je voyais qu'elle était en colère. C'était très bizarre. Notre classe aurait-elle mieux jouer que la sienne ? Serait-elle jalouse de notre réussite ? En tout les cas, je savais que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin. Pour plus de précaution, je me déplaçai légèrement vers le fond de la scène, pour que personne ne fasse trop attention à moi. Drago, quant à lui, était en pleine conversation avec John, qui était resté sur scène.

Dès que la Principale prit son micro entre les mains, les conversations cessèrent immédiatement. Je trouvai le silence assez angoissant, mais j'écoutai tout de même avec attention.

« Autant vous dire que cette année a été très particulière, déclara la Directrice avec un air jovial et un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête. Vous avez été tous formidables, que ce soient les élèves, les professeurs ou encore les parents !

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire dans la salle.

- C'est donc avec un grand honneur que cette année, le professeur Julia Smith gagne encore une fois le concours !

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle, et deux de ses élèves lui apportèrent des fleurs et une boîte de chocolats. Julia faisait son habituel sourire de star, mais je pouvais nettement voir de la colère dans ses yeux. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Bravo Julia! Enchaîna la Directrice. Toutefois… oui, toutefois… vous avez eu de grands concurrents cette année… et c'est donc pour cela que nous avons décidé de vous mettre à égalité ! Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez applaudir aussi Mr Drago Malefoy et Miss Hermione Granger !

J'entendis des cris de partout ainsi que des applaudissements. C'est alors que Drago se tourna dans tous les sens pour savoir où j'étais passée. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il semblait soucieux de me voir sans doute dans un état de stress intense, mais il mit sa main sur mon épaule, et m'emmena directement vers Julia.. Comme cela s'était passé pour elle, deux de nos élèves (Lucie et Harry) nous apportèrent nos cadeaux respectifs, et nous eûmes droit à des « bravo » en chœur. Nos élèves étaient heureux comme jamais.

C'était étrange la vie : il y avait à peine quelques heures, j'aurais tout donné pour gagner cette petite récompense… mais à présent, la peur me serrait le ventre. D'abord, mes sentiments pour Drago qui, je devais l'avouer, étaient plus forts que ce que je voulais… quant à Julia, cette colère que je pouvais voir en elle était assez pesante. Et je devais avouer que ça ne présageait rien de bon… qu'est-ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus ?

Alors que tout le monde était en train de se goinfrer de gâteaux, je ne cessai de me « cacher » pour échapper à la fois à Julia et à Drago. C'est donc presque à quatre pattes que je pris mon sac à main et que j'essayai en vain de me faufiler vers la sortie. Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, quand j'entendis :

- Hermione !

Je me retournai vivement et m'aperçus avec effroi que Philippe, un grand sourire aux lèvres, portait deux verres de champagne dans ses mains. Signe qu'il voulait me parler… et que je n'en avais pas du tout envie !

- Philippe ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Eh bien disons que je savoure cette soirée. Ta pièce était vraiment très réussie ! Tu es prête pour le dîner de ce soir ?

Pendant un bref instant, je ne sus quoi répondre. Ce n'est qu'en creusant dans mon cerveau que je m'aperçus que j'avais complètement oublié le dîner avec Philippe ! Ne sachant plus où me mettre, j'essayai par tous les moyens de trouver une idée pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Visiblement, Philippe ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, et il me tendit le verre de champagne que je bus d'un seul trait. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, et j'avais peur de devenir pompette au mauvais moment.

C'est alors qu'au loin, je vis Julia, toujours aussi en colère, en compagnie de Drago, qui avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Et à mon plus grand malheur, ils se dirigeaient droit vers nous ! Précipitamment, je m'exclamai :

- Si je suis prête ? Bien entendu ! On y va ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je le tirai par la manche pour partir le plus loin d'ici. Philippe, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, fit tomber du champagne sur son beau costume, mais je m'en fichais royalement. A exactement deux pas de la porte, je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière : c'était Julia. Cette fois, Drago fronça les sourcils ; il devait lui aussi sentir les ennuis. Philippe, quant à lui, ouvrit la bouche en grand, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- Toi, tu ne pars pas ! s'énerva Julia à mon égard. Philippe, je te l'emprunte pendant un instant.

- Désolée, répondis-je en serrant les dents, mais il m'a invitée au restaurant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Très bien, alors nous réglerons ça ici !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Julia ? demanda avec exaspération Drago.

Sentant bien que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer en plein milieu d'une salle, je repris :

- Très bien, allons en parler dehors, mais vite !

Et c'est sans rien dire de plus, que Julia m'entraîna dehors, avec Drago. Étrangement, le froid me fit du bien. Le stress partait peu à peu, mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

- Drago, s'exclama Julia avec fureur, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Le concerné haussa un de ses sourcils et demanda :

- Et quoi ?

- Cette fille, enchaîna-t-elle en me montrant du doigt, est amoureuse de toi, et autant te dire que ça ne me plaît pas du tout !

De nouveau le silence s'installa et cette fois, mes membres étaient plus glacés qu'ils ne le devraient.

- Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, dans les tribunes ! continua la peste de service. Je sais quand une femme est attirée par un autre homme et je peux te dire que celle-là n'a pas qu'un simple faible pour toi.

Drago se mit alors à rire comme jamais. Avec l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait, je remarquai que ça la rendait encore plus sinistre. Julia avait un visage vraiment furieux, et je sentais la peur remonter le long de tout mon corps. J'ignorais quoi faire, et même quoi penser : tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille. Drago dut aussi se rendre compte que la situation était bien plus grave que ce qu'il pensait car il arrêta instantanément de rire, en observant à la fois Julia et moi-même. Je pus immédiatement comprendre qu'il était en train de réfléchir un peu mieux à la situation. Ne pouvant plus tenir, je m'exclamai, la voix tremblante :

- C'est faux. Je ne suis que l'amie de Drago, il n'y a rien de plus ! Et de toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais piquer le copain de quelqu'un d'autre ! Même si c'est une fille que je déteste… Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Le problème n'est pas là, s'exclama avec colère Julia. Je ne veux pas être toujours sur mes gardes en te surveillant à chaque fois que tu te trouves avec lui. Et si tu me permets, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mentir aussi mal.

- Ok, on se calme, reprit Drago en se mettant entre nous deux. Je sais qu'habituellement je fais fantasmer toutes les filles, mais là, c'est vraiment grave. Julia, tu n'as pas à t'en faire : il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi. Si tu veux savoir, il y a même quelques semaines, on ne pouvait pas se voir, alors…

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise Drago ! s'énerva Julia. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour toi ? Regarde-la enfin ! Elle n'arrête pas de te dévisager, et dès que tu es avec moi, elle rentre dans une folle rage ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est par amitié ? Je n'aime pas les rivales. Et il se trouve qu'Hermione en est justement une.

Automatiquement, je hochai la tête d'un air écoeuré. Cette garce me connaissait plus que je ne le pensais. Drago, quant à lui, m'observait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue. A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu devenir invisible et ne plus jamais me montrer à personne. Ces yeux gris profond me donnaient la chair de poule, j'avais l'impression de passer au scanner. Se doutait-il de quelque chose lui aussi ? Pour me défendre, je répliquai :

- Tu agis de façon stupide, Julia. Drago t'aime à toi. Pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ?

- C'est justement là le but de cette petite réunion amicale. Drago, je te donne le choix : ou tu me choisis et tu ne vois plus ta copine Hermione, ou alors tu décides de rester avec elle et tu peux être certain que tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Effarée par ce que je venais d'entendre, j'observai Drago, qui, cette fois, avait pris son air indéchiffrable. Julia m'observait de cet air habituellement mesquin…Je priai Merlin pour qu'il ne me laisse pas tomber…

**Outch je vais me faire taper... Drago va répondre quoi à votre avis ? :P **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre important … fin le prochain l'est aussi mais commençons par celui la ^^ **

**Merci encore à Demeter, Charlie, Bounounours, Audélie, camcam, Flavou et Delphine pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Toujours en plein milieu de je ne sais où, j'attendais avec appréhension la réponse de Drago. Celui-ci observait chacune de nous deux et se mit à faire la grimace :

- Tu es ridicule Julia, répondit-il enfin.

Cette fois, Julia n'était plus en colère, non, elle était furieuse comme jamais. Les yeux en fente, le regard meurtrier, on aurait dit qu'elle allait me tuer d'une minute à l'autre. Quand je pense que j'avais un jour traité Ron de jaloux ! À côté de cette fille, ce n'était rien !

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à partir, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en baissant les yeux. J'ai été… très heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Drago. Vraiment… Dommage que cette idiote ait tout gâché.

Et avant que Drago ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle partit en direction de la salle des fêtes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, on pouvait entendre des ricanements : les gens semblaient heureux comme jamais. Drago ne cessait de la guetter jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme et que Julia disparaisse de notre champ de vision. Au bout de quelques minutes, il osa enfin m'observer mais je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il dit alors d'un air grave :

- Désolé Hermione mais… je ne peux pas…

Dès cet instant, je sentis mon cœur cesser de battre, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ces yeux gris profond qui me disaient en clair que c'était fini, qu'il allait partir, et que je ne pourrais plus le revoir avant longtemps. J'aurai voulu dire quelque chose, le supplier de ne pas me laisser tomber et d'apprendre à me connaitre davantage et pourquoi pas à m'aimer… mais j'étais incapable de parler, trop secouée et choquée pour ouvrir la bouche. Après un dernier regard désolé, Drago prit alors la direction inverse de la mienne.

Comme une idiote, je hochai la tête, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il me quittait, que je ne reverrais plus son sourire en coin, ni son haussement de sourcil quand il avait du mal à me comprendre, ou encore, que je n'aurais plus droit à ses blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui… Je me mis à repenser à notre premier jour dans notre appartement, à l'habitude qu'il avait d'écouter de la musique avant de partir travailler, ou de faire du sport pour déstresser un peu. Je me rappelais de nos moments à travailler, ou à faire les magasins, à cette après-midi ou j'avais décidé de faire de la patinoire… ainsi qu'au moment où il m'avait sauvé de celui qui me voulait du mal. Je me rappelais de cette habitude qu'il avait de se moquer de moi, mais surtout, le souvenir qui ne cessait de me hanter, c'était ce fameux baiser dont j'avais eu droit. Ce moment passionné dont j'avais pu connaitre ce qu'était vraiment l'amour… Mon Dieu, pourquoi est ce que je n'avais pas deviné plus tôt ces sentiments en moi ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas osé lui en parler ?

- Attends Drago ! …

Il se retourna brusquement et c'est à ce moment que mes mots se bloquèrent encore une fois dans ma bouche. Ses yeux gris et si froid me déstabilisèrent complètement. Il était à présent évident qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi.

-Ne fais pas ça… articulai-je difficilement.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur moi et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, ce fut :

- Désolé.

Rien dans son comportement ne me disait qu'il souffrait. Je décidai de ne pas le quitter des yeux , espérant sans doute qu'il change d'avis, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui. Une douleur sans nom frappa ma poitrine et je posais ma main sur mon cœur, pour essayer de reprendre une respiration normale ou du moins, de ne pas sombrer dans une crise de larme.

En vain. Je laissai mes larmes couler toutes seules sans faire quoi que ce soit pour garder mon sang-froid… c'était dur…. Beaucoup trop dur… et pour moi, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Maintenant, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de partir le plus loin d'ici.

À peine avais-je fait un pas que j'entendis :

- Maîtresse !

Je reconnus immédiatement la voie de la petite Julie et me retournai vers elle, sans rien lui cacher. D'abord gênée de me voir dans un tel état, elle me prit la main, et je me baissai pour être à sa hauteur. Et c'est sans que je m'attende à un tel geste, qu'elle me prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire de particulier. Ne sachant quoi dire, je me laissai faire et laisser couler quelques larmes supplémentaires.

- Tu vas me manquer ! chuchota-t-elle. Mais je suis certaine qu'on se reverra pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr qu'on se verra, répondis-je avec la voix cassée par toutes ces émotions.

De sa petite poche du manteau, elle sortit un mouchoir couleur rose, et me le tendit en faisant un sourire amical. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour me faire redoubler mes larmes. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement ridicule mais je m'en fichais royalement.

- Philippe nous a tous invités à sa soirée le 24 décembre, continua Julie. D'après lui, ce sera une soirée éblouissante. J'espère que tu seras là. Si tu veux mon avis, ce sera une très bonne soirée pour toi. Qui te fera oublier tous tes malheurs.

Je devais avouer que j'avais pensé à cette fête plus que ce que je n'aurais dû. Pour l'occasion, je m'étais acheté une robe qui était certes très chère, mais surtout très jolie. J'avais même eu honte en m'achetant les chaussures qui allaient avec mais j'avais cherché des excuses qui me donnaient meilleure conscience. J'avais voulu me faire très jolie pour ce jour assez particulier, mais à présent, il valait mieux pour moi que je reste seule. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire la fête… mon cœur n'y était pas… J'aurais voulu mentir à Julie et la rassurer sur ce sujet, mais je savais qu'elle était très douée pour ce genre de chose… comme Drago.

- J'essaierai ma puce, répondis-je, le plus sincèrement possible.

Je savais que si je restais une minute de plus avec la petite, je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est donc doucement mais sûrement que je m'écartai alors de Julie, lui fit un au revoir de la main, et partit au plus profond de la nuit rejoindre mon appartement en sentant que mes joues étaient beaucoup plus mouillées que la normale.

C'est ainsi que les jours défilèrent, sans aucune nouvelle de Drago. Il n'était toujours pas passé prendre ses affaires dans l'appartement, j'en déduisais donc qu'il passerait bien un jour ou l'autre…malheureusement, plus je l'attendais pour mettre les choses au clair, et moins j'avais l'espoir de le revoir. Certes, j'allais sans doute le croiser dans le Poudlard-Express ou encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais je savais que ce serait trop tard pour réparer ce que Julia avait fait.

J'avais donc passé mon temps à lire, à faire du ménage, à sortir en ville, enfin bref, je ne m'accordais aucune pause car je ne voulais plus penser à mes ennuis. Le seul petit problème, c'était que mon esprit repensait toujours à Drago quand je n'avais rien pour m'occuper... Plus d'une fois je m'étais imaginée en train de chercher l'adresse de Julia pour m'expliquer, et lui dire que certes j'éprouvais quelque chose pour Drago ; plus d'une fois j'avais espéré que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et que j'allais me réveiller dans pas longtemps ; plus d'une fois, en me levant le matin, je m'attendais à voir Drago en train de faire ses pompes en me disant que j'avais mauvaise mine et que je devrais lui préparer son jus de fruit préféré… et plus d'une fois je désespérais en remarquant que rien de tout cela ne se passait. Pendant quelques jours, je m'étais aussi imaginée en train d'aller à la fête de Philippe, mais je m'étais rendu compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas lui gâcher cette soirée. Je ne voulais plus le revoir, car au fond de moi-même, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me réconcilier avec Drago…

Le jour du 24 décembre, je sortis de l'appartement pour aller chez mes parents : ma mère m'avait appelée et suppliée pour que je vienne les voir. Je n'avais donc pas pu dire non.

Dehors, le temps était épouvantable, j'avais l'impression que je ne reverrais plus jamais le soleil. Il ressemblait étrangement au ciel que j'avais vu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, juste avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne nous dise que nous étions censés faire un stage chez les Moldus.

Ce souvenir me fit rappeler aussi que je m'étais cognée sur Drago ce jour-là… Je me souviens encore de cet air si cruel qu'il avait… et de la haine que je lui portais… comment se faisait-il qu'il m'ait faite tomber sous son charme ? Je remontai au plus profond de mes souvenirs, et je me rappelai notre premier jour de stage, la peur et l'ennui qu'avait Drago avec les enfants, les discussions que nous avions eues sur sa vie, sur la mienne, les vannes qu'on s'envoyait plus par plaisir que par sincérité … je me souvenais aussi des maintes fois où ses yeux gris m'observaient et lorsque son regard en coin apparaissait quand il se moquait de moi…

D'un regard las, je regardai les passants et sans savoir si c'était un fait exprès, je vis plusieurs couples, des cadeaux dans les mains, heureux comme jamais. Est-ce que je connaîtrais un jour cette impression de bonheur et de sérénité ? Est-ce que j'aurais à mon tour cette chance ? Et surtout, est-ce que mon cœur serait un jour réparé par ce que Drago m'avait fait ?

Le cœur lourd, je repris ma marche vers le lotissement où mes parents habitaient ; il était simple mais chic. Ma maison d'enfance était assez grande, avec seulement un étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une partie qui servait de cabinet à mon père. La plupart du temps, lorsque j'y allais quand j'étais petite, c'était pour raconter à mon père toutes les différentes histoires que j'avais lues dans les livres. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait fait preuve d'une extrême patience…

On pouvait aussi apercevoir un petit jardin qui n'était pas grand mais soigné : ma mère avait une véritable passion pour le jardinage. Ses fleurs préférées étaient les lys… comme moi. Souvent, pendant le printemps, alors que toutes les fleurs sortaient, ma mère m'expliquait tous les détails pour bien soigner les plantes et les fleurs. C'était aussi pendant ces après-midis qu'elle cueillait toutes les belles fleurs et les mettait dans un vase de la salle à manger ; je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur qu'elles procuraient.

En poussant le portail qui menait chez moi, je soufflai un bon coup pour faire bonne figure lorsque j'ouvrirais la porte qui menait jusqu'à chez moi…

En rentrant, la chaleur de la maison me fit un bien fou. Cette habituelle odeur du chez moi me rappelait tous les bons souvenirs que j'avais vécus jusqu'à présent. La maison était parfaitement décorée, et avec goût, comme à son habitude. J'appelai mes parents et immédiatement la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Ma mère semblait enchantée de me voir, et c'était réciproque. Non loin de là, mon père vint à ma rencontre ;

- Heureux de revoir enfin notre fille préférée, s'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

Je le lui rendis ; que c'était bon d'être chez soi !

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien. J'avais fait mon possible pour faire bonne figure et vu que mes parents ne m'avaient fait aucun commentaire, cela voulait dire que j'avais réussi ! J'avais réussi à rire sans me forcer et c'était le meilleur remède pour aller mieux. Les conversations que j'avais eues avec eux m'avaient vraiment changé les idées et j'étais parvenue à ne pas penser à Drago pendant tout ce temps. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans la cuisine en train d'aider ma mère à faire la vaisselle…

- Alors ma chérie, dit-elle, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, me bornai-je à répondre.

- Bien entendu, enchaîna-t-elle avec un air ironique. Je te connais par cœur trésor, et autant te dire que je me suis retenue de ne pas te le demander pendant le repas.

Voyant que je me bornais à ne pas lui répondre, elle reprit :

- Mais au fait… comment va ce garçon… tu sais… Drago.

Je cessai aussitôt de nettoyer les assiettes et me tournai vers ma mère qui semblait soucieuse de me voir dans cet état. Les bras croisés, je soupirai et lui annonçai d'une voix ennuyée :

- Je… Drago ne veut plus me revoir.

- Et pourquoi ?

Je ravalais mes larmes et sentit d'un coup la colère monter en moi. Avec brutalité, je posai l'assiette sur la table de la cuisine, et lui racontai avec colère toute l'histoire : comment Julia s'était rendu compte de mes sentiments avant que je ne les découvre moi-même, comment Drago m'avait regardé pour choisir Julia, et comment je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivais depuis ce jour. Je continuai mon monologue en parlant de mes sentiments qui s'était peu à peu ouverts à lui, et comment à présent je me sentais seule et abandonnée.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

- Parfait ! enchaîna-t-elle tout sourire. Bien. Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de t'annoncer que ça y est, tu es officiellement amoureuse !

- Maman arrête s'il te plaît.

- Mais enfin, c'est vrai !

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas réciproque !

- Ça, ce n'est pas si sûr.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a préféré Julia !

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a hésité. C'est ici que tout change. S'il aimait tellement Julia, il n'aurait absolument pas hésité. Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit l'autre jour que vous vous entendiez mieux ? C'était réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors si tu veux un conseil, ne rate pas une occasion pareille, sinon ce sera trop tard ! Va lui parler ! dis-lui tout ce que tu ressens pour lui. Parle-lui et je suis certaine que tout finira bien. Tu veux du café?

- Je… Quoi ?

- Chérie, ce garçon est une perle, continua ma mère en me tendant une tasse remplie de café. Et je peux te dire par expérience que tu seras malheureuse toute ta vie si jamais tu ne vas pas le voir.

- Et s'il me dit qu'il ne veut pas de moi ?

- Alors tu auras meilleure conscience. Tu souffriras, c'est certain, mais au moins tu connaîtras la vérité et tu ne te poseras plus de questions inutiles. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut que tu le trouves…

Ma mère cessa toute activité et prit son air de concentration. Je dis d'une voix timide :

- Je… ce soir je suis invitée à un bal.

- Et ?

- Drago sera là. Normalement.

Ma mère sourit et s'exclama :

- Parfait ! J'espère pour toi que tu as quelque chose à mettre ! Il faut que ce soit toi la plus belle ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai vu une coiffure vraiment ravissante sur un magazine… je pourrais essayer de te la faire ! Elle irait parfaitement bien sur toi. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier le maquillage qui est un élément essentiel de la beauté ! Et les chaussures ! C'est peut-être le plus important…

Elle continua de parler de produits de beauté et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire : ma mère ne changerait jamais.

Depuis que j'avais annoncé à ma mère que j'acceptais qu'elle me coiffe et tout le reste, elle avait été infernale. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où je lui avais annoncé que je m'étais acheté une robe de bal et les chaussures qui allaient avec. J'avais été obligée de quitter la maison en vitesse et de l'emmener dans mon appartement afin de lui montrer ma robe. Pendant tout le trajet, elle était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de prendre soin de moi. Bien que j'appréciais son geste, je devais quand même avouer que de savoir qu'elle allait « s'occuper de moi » me faisait un peu peur. Ma mère était l'opposé de moi ! Même si je lui avais répété je ne sais combien de fois que je voulais quelque chose de discret, j'étais stressée à l'idée de savoir ce qui m'attendait.

- Montre-moi ta robe Hermione ! s'exclama ma mère dès qu'elle fit un pas dans l'appartement.

- Patience maman !

- Patience ? Mais enfin la soirée est dans quelques heures ! Je ne sais même pas si on aura le temps de terminer…

- N'exagère pas ! Bon va dans la salle de bain, je vais te montrer ma robe.

- Et les chaussures !

- Si tu veux, soupirai-je.

En me dirigeant dans ma chambre, j'ouvris le placard où j'avais accroché ma robe de soirée pour ne pas qu'elle se froisse. En la voyant, un sentiment de nostalgie refit surface en moi. Dès que je l'avais achetée, j'avais eu un coup de cœur ; je m'étais imaginée les bons moments que j'allais passer avec Drago et pourquoi pas avec Philippe … Je me voyais déjà danser sur scène en espérant que mes chaussures ne me fassent pas trop mal … Ce qui m'avait le plus attirée sur cette robe, c'était la couleur ambre… elle ressemblait étrangement à mes yeux et je trouvais que cela faisait un bel ensemble. Cette robe bustier descendait jusqu'à mes genoux et mettait en évidence la haute couture et ma silhouette plutôt fine. Quelques paillettes étaient incrustées sur la robe, et rendait le tout assez discret tout en étant un minimum sexy. Enfin, une petite ceinture dorée sur ma taille rendait le tout plus élégant encore.

En allant dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre ma mère, je fis mon possible pour ne pas que la robe s'attrape quelque part. Je devais avouer que j'avais assez peur de la réaction de ma mère, mais dès que je l'entendis pousser un cri de joie, je compris immédiatement que pour une fois, nous avions les mêmes goûts.

- Hermione ! Cette robe est absolument… Je suis tellement fière de toi !

- Oh, il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi. Je ne sais même pas si je vais la porter… Je… je ne veux pas forcer Drago à faire un choix maman… il a déjà choisi en plus et…

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise : tu te poses trop de question. La seule chose que tu dois te demander, c'est si ce que tu ressens pour ce garçon est assez fort pour que tu puisses imaginer un futur possible avec lui.

Cette question était si brutale que je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Après avoir réfléchi longuement à la question, je répondis :

- Oui.

- Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Habille-toi et laisse-moi te transformer en Cendrillon qui va au bal !

Pendant je ne sais combien de temps, je restai donc assise sur une chaise et dos au miroir, ce qui me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je ne pouvais absolument pas voir ce que ma mère me faisait, sauf quand elle me maquillait le visage, et encore, la plupart du temps j'avais les yeux fermés. Je m'imaginais déjà en train d'avoir une coiffure telle que Marie-Antoinette et plein d'autres images dans le même style. Je me bornais donc à penser à des choses plus joyeuses.

Lorsque j'avais enfilé cette robe, je m'étais sentie… jolie ; chose que je ne pense jamais d'habitude. Je me sentais féminine, et ça me donnait un sentiment de confiance. Qui donc aurait pensé qu'Hermione Granger pouvait être jolie ? Moi la première, je fus étonnée d'avoir une telle image. Certes, il était hors de question que je m'habille comme Julia et que je passe une heure dans la salle de bain par jour. Non, le plus important, c'était que moi, je sache que je n'étais pas aussi indifférente que ce que les autres pensaient. La soie de la robe me caressait la peau et j'adorais marcher avec car je n'avais jamais connu cette impression avant. Par contre, les chaussures à talon n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour moi ! Il fallait pourtant que je fasse un effort…

Plus les minutes passèrent, et plus je sentis le stress monter. Quelle heure était-il ? Je n'osais pas le demander à ma mère, car la seule fois où je lui avais posé une question, elle m'avait ordonné de « me taire et de ne pas la déconcentrer ». J'avais remarqué comme une certaine panique dans sa voix, mais ne voulant pas la faire encore plus paniquer, je m'étais tue : cela valait mieux pour ma survie.

Enfin, au bout d'une durée indéterminable, ma mère s'exclama :

- Ça y est, je crois que j'ai fini. Tu peux te regarder …

Il y avait quelques minutes, j'aurais été impatiente de me voir ; à présent, je ne voulais même pas me retourner. Le plus doucement possible, je me levai donc, et m'observai dans le miroir.

Là, je restai sans voix.

J'ignorais que ma mère avait tant de talent pour la coiffure. Elle avait réussi à dompter mes cheveux et à en faire un chignon digne de stars. Il n'était pas serré à en arracher la tête, au contraire. Mes cheveux ondulés étaient retenus en arrière à l'aide de petites pinces et de rubans blancs et deux mèches bouclées, pendaient devant mon visage. Mes yeux étaient maquillés avec les mêmes couleurs que la robe : ça leur donnait un air encore plus profond et mystérieux. Ma peau lisse et sans aucune imperfection me renvoyait l'image d'une vraie femme. Une femme que je ne connaissais pas très bien encore.

- Alors ? demanda ma mère. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense que… tu es la meilleure de mamans.

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras, pour lui montrer combien je lui étais reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi depuis tant d'année.

- Bien, enchaîna ma mère visiblement émue, maintenant, sans vouloir te faire peur… tu risques d'être en retard alors je vais appeler un taxi, et va mettre tes chaussures.

Dès qu'elle partit de la pièce, je continuai à m'observer dans le miroir. Drago me trouverait-il à son goût lui qui aimait tant la perfection ? Désormais, je connaîtrais bientôt la réponse…

A l'intérieur du taxi, je croisais mes doigts, bougeais mes mains, et faisais mon possible pour ne pas partir en courant. Le trajet dura un peu plus longtemps que ce que j'avais pensé, et je me demandais déjà comment était le manoir de Philippe…

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'en oubliais presque le but de ma visite…

Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, j'aperçus des lumières briller de partout ; on se serait cru en plein jour tellement il y en avait. Les arbres, la route, tout y était passé ; c'était féerique. L'allée du manoir était impressionnante et lorsque je vis le manoir lui-même, je restai pour la deuxième fois de la journée sans voix. Il était gigantesque et tellement majestueux ! Il devait dater du XXème siècle : Deux tours entouraient le manoir et étaient décorées de façon grandiose. Si le but de Philippe était d'épater ses invités, il avait réussi haut la main. A l'intérieur, on pouvait apercevoir des milliers de personnes. Ça avait l'air tellement accueillant…

- Bon ma p'tit dame, s'exclama le chauffeur de taxi, je ne vais quand même pas rester ici toute la nuit !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortis de la voiture. Je fis mon possible pour marcher de manière digne avec ces hauts talons. Plus je me dirigeai vers le Manoir, plus la pression se fit grandissante. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être Cendrillon.

Tout comme elle, je me dirigeai alors à l'intérieur du Manoir, en espérant que le Prince m'inviterait à danser …

_Je ne cessais de regarder les nouveaux invités et fut ravie de constater que celle que je voulais à tout prix voir venait d'apparaître sur la pas de la porte… Hermione Granger s'était faite particulièrement belle ce soir. Était-ce pour moi ou pour ce Drago Malefoy ?_

_Je ne tarderais pas à le savoir… _

_Avec mon sourire le plus charmeur, je pris deux verres de champagne et continuai à discuter avec cette stupide Julia et son petit ami du moment sans rien laisser paraître. Savoir que ce Drago Malefoy était sorcier donnait une vision vraiment différente de ce que les autres pouvaient avoir de lui. _

_Je n'avais qu'une hâte : qu'Hermione rejoigne la partie ! Le jeu ne faisait que commencer !_

Il y avait tellement de lumière que pendant un bref instant, je fus obligée de fermer les yeux. La salle était remplie de monde ; on pouvait voir enfants, adultes, adolescents, couple âgé… Comment pouvait-on connaitre autant de Monde ? Quelques serveurs passaient dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains et servaient chaque invités : quel travail Philippe et sa mère avaient dû fournir ! Au fond de la pièce, on pouvait voir un orchestre qui était composé d'un chanteur, de violonistes, d'un pianiste et de je ne sais quoi encore. On se serait cru dans un vrai conte de fée. Au loin, les élèves de ma classe étaient aussi bien habillés, et ils s'amusaient ensemble. J'aperçus Julie me montrer du doigt aux autres, et tous me firent coucou de la main en poussant des cris de contentements.

Gênée, j'allais leur faire signe de se taire, quand je croisai le regard d'une autre personne…une personne qui fit accélérer immédiatement mon cœur. Pendant un bref instant, la tentation de m'enfuir en courant me prit. Sauf qu'en cet instant précis je ne pouvais plus, car les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy si profonds et si hypnotisant s'étaient posés sur moi. Il portait un complet gris à la coupe, à peine plus clair que ses yeux. Par-dessus, il avait une écharpe blanche, qui n'était pas nouée autour du cou, ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment chic et beau. Ça lui allait bien – trop bien même.

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse tellement folle que je craignais de faire une crise cardiaque sur place. Je ne cessai de l'observer, tout comme lui, à tel point que Julia qui se trouvait à côté de lui, aussi belle que d'habitude, arrêta de parler avec Philippe. A voir sa tête, je compris immédiatement que j'avais réussi une part de ma « mission », j'étais aussi jolie que je l'avais voulu. Contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas eu besoin de mettre une robe rouge sang pour qu'on fasse attention à moi.

Autour de moi, les personnes s'étaient mit à applaudir l'orchestre qui venait de terminer un de leurs morceaux. Ce qui se passait autour de moi me semblait tout à coup complètement banal et inintéressant. La musique plus douce que précédemment se mit alors à résonner dans la salle.

(j'ai écrit ce passage en écoutant « Mon Ange » de Gregory Lemarchal. Il m'a beaucoup inspiré :D)

C'est alors que sans prévenir, Drago laissa tomber Julia, et se dirigea vers moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il marchait au ralenti, et mes mains devinrent moites. Me dirait-il de partir et de le laisser tranquille ? Est-ce qu'il me trouvait belle ? Gênée je baissai un instant les yeux.

Dès qu'il fut très près de moi, mes mots se bloquèrent dans ma bouche. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et je n'arrivais même plus à penser. Drago me fit son sourire en coin : qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait avec ça ! Il me tendit sa main, son regard toujours fixé dans le mien. Je restai pétrifiée. Il me prit mes mains, et sans un mot m'invita sur la piste de danse.

Même si je connaissais par cœur son visage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Avec ses cheveux si blonds, son visage si fin, ses beaux yeux, cette bouche si sensuelle, il n'y avait pas à dire, il me faisait craquer. Il avait tellement de charme ! Et durant tout ce mois, j'avais pu apprendre à le connaitre, et à découvrir sa vraie personnalité … Je me rappelais de nos disputes, de son habitude à se lever si tôt le matin pour faire son sport, nos moments passés dans les magasins pour faire les boutiques pour qu'il n'ait plus à avoir honte de moi, notre sortie à la patinoire, ces soirées à table ou on apprenait l'un sur l'autre, nos soirées télés … A ces souvenirs, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer. C'était tellement de bons moments au final !

Je dansais automatiquement, sans faire attention s'il fallait mettre un pas devant ou derrière, tout ce qui m'importait à présent, c'était de faire durer ce moment ; j'avais peur de me réveiller et de me retrouver seule dans mon lit. Heureuse comme jamais, ce fut à mon tour de faire mon sourire en coin. Drago semblait surpris, car il haussait un de ses sourcils. Je me forçai à ne pas sourire. Je serrais sa main encore plus fort dans la mienne, et pris un peu plus d'assurance. Je sentis une de ses mains dans mon dos et rien que le fait d'y penser, je sentis des frissons apparaitre sur ma colonne vertébrale. A présent, j'étais certaine qu'il éprouvait lui aussi quelque chose pour moi… Lui aussi ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du mien et on ne pouvait pas regarder quelqu'un de cette manière sans l'aimer un minimum. Je me sentais la femme la plus chanceuse de la Terre.

Petit à petit, la chanson ralentit de rythme ; elle devint plus douce et enfin, dès que la dernière note fut jouée, les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle. Un peu en retard, Drago frappa à son tour dans ses mains. Moi, je me contentai de regarder ailleurs, gênée du moment qui venait de se passer.

- Tu t'es faite bien belle ce soir, s'exclama Drago avec une voix détachée et son habituel sourire en coin tout en continuant d'applaudir. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu avais de jolies jambes.

Bien entendu, son compliment me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. J'espérai qu'avec un peu de chance, le maquillage cacherait mes rougeurs. Prête à me lancer, j'allais enfin lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, quand, comme par hasard, Julia apparut aux côtés de Drago, visiblement mécontente de me voir. Je m'étais tellement habituée à la voir ainsi que ça ne me fit plus aucun effet, à part m'énerver. Philippe vint aussi à notre rencontre, et pour lui, je me retins de faire tout commentaire à Julia. Il était très beau aussi ce soir, avec un costume blanc et une rose rouge dans la poche de sa veste ; c'était un beau contraste. J'aperçus aussi John, Julie et Harry venir à notre rencontre.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser, répliqua-t-elle à Drago d'une voix sèche.

- C'est le cas, répondit celui-ci d'une voix trop calme à mon goût. Mais seulement quand il s'agit d'une personne qui me tape sur les nerfs.

Choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Julia ouvrit la bouche tellement en grand que John se moqua d'elle ; il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle à présent. Philippe, lui, buvait un peu trop longtemps à mon goût, signe qu'il devait bien s'amuser aussi. Ça m'étonnait beaucoup car il n'était pas fan de Drago…

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? s'énerva Julia.

Drago lui lança alors un regard digne d'un Malefoy. C'était ainsi qu'il me regardait pendant l'époque de Poudlard, mais ayant l'habitude, ça ne me choquait plus du tout. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Julia…

- Ne me dis pas que tu la préfères elle ! cria-t-elle en me désignant du doigt comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet.

Plusieurs personnes se retournaient sur notre passage, en se demandant ce qui se passait. Drago le remarqua aussi. Il prit alors Julia par l'épaule, en l'obligeant de le suivre. Au dernier moment, il me jeta un regard et je compris immédiatement qu'il allait revenir pour parler avec moi cette fois… et sans doute m'expliquer la situation…

John continua à se moquer de Julia, à mon plus grand bonheur.

- Ça lui fera sans doute le plus grand bien, ricana Philippe. Champagne ?

- Non ça va merci. Ta fête est une vraie réussite Philippe.

Je devais avouer que j'étais assez gênée de me retrouver seule avec lui… J'avais cru comprendre que je ne le laissais pas indifférente, et il venait juste de voir sous ses yeux que j'avais choisi Drago. Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien !

- Merci beaucoup Hermione, enchaîna-t-il tout sourire. Je dois quand même t'avouer que je ne me suis pas occupé de la maison ; seulement de l'allée et du jardin.

- Le jardin de derrière ?

- Mmmmh. Tu veux voir ?

La décoration me plaisait tellement que je répondis avec un grand sourire :

- Bien sûr !

Il semblait aussi heureux que moi, et me prit la main pour m'amener dehors… en me donnant quand même le verre de champagne…

_Je regardais Hermione avec un sourire figé. J'étais tellement heureux : mon plan marchait comme prévu… Je la regardais marcher à mes côtés et l'emmenai alors dans le jardin… où il n'y avait justement personne… juste la nuit pour cacher ce que j'allais commettre…_

__**Vous aurez toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre : pourquoi Drago a choisi Julia, pourquoi Philippe est aussi fou ... qui est le (ou la) complice ... **

**Et parce que j'aime me faire détester, sachez qu'il y aura un mort et un blessé dans le chapitre suivant *je sors* :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le Monde ! Bon déjà, bravo à tous ceux et celles qui avaient trouvé pour Philippe **** En effet, il était trop gentil pour ne pas être le parfait méchant. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que les fous cachent bien leur jeu ? :P **

**Au sujet de Drago, beaucoup d'entre vous se pose des questions (pourquoi il a choisi Julia ect …) vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre :D **

**Et je me suis trompée, en fait c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'il y aura un mort et un blessé et que l'on connaitra l'identité du complice … hum je vais (encore) me faire taper mouahah ! **

**Un grand merci à Guest, labelge, Flavou, Charlie, Demeter, Bounounours, audélie, Tessouille , ophdess, camcam,fifi, Aurélie Malefoy et Delphine pour vos coms ! Vous avez été nombreux à vous manifester, et ça fait vraiment plaisir :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Bureau de police**_

_**24 décembre**_

_**22h30**_

_**Harry était confortablement installé sur son bureau, une tasse de café brulante à ses côtés : travailler le jour de Noël ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir, mais il appréciait ce métier, ce n'était donc pas une punition non plus. Arrêter les méchants était vraisemblablement sa passion. Son chef lui avait de toute façon donné un travail monstre, il n'avait donc pas le temps de penser à s'amuser. Des centaines de dossiers traînaient sur son bureau et Harry avait pour ordre de classer tous les vieux dossiers qui dataient de plus de dix ans. Certaines affaires étaient résolues… d'autres pas. Lorsqu'Harry voyait de tels dossiers, ça le mettait intérieurement hors de lui. Les monstres ne méritaient que la prison et non pas la liberté. Et malheureusement, il trouvait qu'il y avait trop d'affaires non résolues. **_

_**« Toujours en train de travailler, hein ? »**_

_**Harry leva la tête et aperçut Sam, un policier qui avait la trentaine et qui faisait tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds, même quand il ne le faisait pas exprès. Était-ce à cause de son physique ? De son regard ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée et trouvait que parfois les femmes étaient difficiles à déchiffrer. Sam s'amusait bien de ce talent et d'après lui, il s'était marié justement parce que Natacha (sa femme) était la seule qui n'avait pas souri bêtement en le voyant, mais qui au contraire l'avait traité d'imbécile arrogant. Mis à part cette petite légende de séducteur, Sam était un excellent policier et Harry l'appréciait beaucoup. **_

_**« J'y suis obligé sinon le chef risque encore de me menacer, répondit Harry amusé en s'étirant le dos. **_

_**- On va quand même fêter la Noël, reprit Sam tout sourire. Rejoins-nous à minuit pile… et comme je t'apprécie, je te conseille de ne pas manger le gâteau de Charles : chaque année il en amène et chaque année ceux qui en mangent finissent à l'hôpital avec une crise de foi. » **_

_**Harry explosa de rire et affirma qu'il ne mangerait pas de gâteau. Sam parut satisfait et repartit à son bureau, en faisant au passage tomber les dossiers qui tenaient par miracle sur le bureau de Harry. Les pages étaient à présent éparpillées dans tous les sens ainsi que les pochettes qui les retenaient. Ennuyé, il aida tout de même Harry à ramasser. Et d'un seul coup, le sorcier stoppa net son geste. Son regard était tombé sur un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Un visage qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il faisait les recherches sur le voleur qui avait attaqué Hermione. Un visage où il était indiqué en lettres rouges : « Meurtrier ? » **_

Philippe me fit visiter pratiquement tout son manoir pour me mener au jardin de derrière. Chacune des pièces étaient magnifiques et avec un charme particulier. La décoration était certes d'époque, mais me plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Les couleurs, les bibelots, les meubles, tout était choisi avec goût et soin. Avec ironie, je pensai que c'était tout à fait l'inverse de ce qu'aimait Drago. Lui préférait sans doute tout ce qui était neuf et de nouvelle génération. Il était étrange de voir comme les gens pouvaient être si différents !

Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Philippe, il ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de marcher devant moi, en me montrant le passage. Je ne voyais que son dos, et cette situation me mettait assez mal à l'aise. Serait-il par hasard fâché par mon comportement ? Etait-il en colère de m'avoir vu avec Drago ? Certes, je n'avais pas été très polie en le laissant seul à plusieurs reprises… mais ce n'était pourtant pas son style de paraître si effacé…

Pour me donner plus de courage, je bus une petite gorgée de Champagne ; n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire, je réfléchissais beaucoup moins après, et me posait largement moins de question que d'habitude.

Enfin, au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, Philippe arrêta sa marche. J'en déduisis donc que nous étions arrivés à destination. Il me laissa passer devant lui avec un petit sourire, mais je ne fis pas très attention. À la place, j'ouvris la bouche devant le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux. Le jardin était immense et tellement beau que ça en devenait irréaliste. Le gazon vert réfléchissant venait sans doute d'être tondu pour l'occasion et l'envie d'y marcher pied nu me tentait bien. Des arbres et des plantes de toutes couleurs poussaient dans tous les recoins du jardin, même si on pouvait deviner que leur place avait été soigneusement étudiée pour rendre l'endroit assez magique. Peu de fleur était de sortie, ce qui était normal étant donné la saison, toutefois, on pouvait discerner quelques couleurs jaune et orange. J'ignorais quel était l'espèce, mais je trouvais ces couleurs magnifiques. Le tout était illuminé par des décorations de Noel, et rendait l'espace plus beau encore. Enfin, tout au fond, se trouvait une piscine également éclairée, que je n'avais jamais vue aussi grande. Oubliant un petit peu Philippe, je marchai à travers le gazon parfaitement bien taillé, en essayant de ne pas penser au froid, et j'observai tout ce que je voyais autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un jardin enchanté.

« Tu as dû y passer un temps monstre Philippe ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Je me retournai vers lui, heureuse. Celui-ci était assez loin de moi mais continuait à marcher tout doucement vers ma direction, sa tête baissée et les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon cœur s'affola un peu.

« Oh ça n'a pas été le plus dur, déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Ah bon ? demandai-je en reculant un peu plus alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus dans ma direction.

- Non. Le plus dur… cela a été de t'emmener dans un coin calme et loin des autres… Mais j'y suis quand même arrivé. J'arrive toujours à mes fins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » murmurai-je en sentant ma voix trembler un peu.

Derrière moi se dressait un arbre immense et quand je sentis que je ne pouvais plus reculer, j'observais Philippe avec une peur sans nom. Juste à côté de moi, se trouvait la piscine et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper, surtout avec ses talons. Quand Philippe fut très près de moi, je pus apercevoir son regard : c'était celui d'un fou. Il voyait qu'il me faisait peur, et visiblement il aimait cette sensation. Brusquement, je tremblai de tous mes membres et je savais que le froid n'y était pour rien.

« Ah Hermione Granger ! s'exclama-t-il enfin d'une voix grave. Quel dommage que tout soit aussi compliqué ! Si seulement je ne t'avais pas entendue parler de… sorcellerie… et de je ne sais quoi d'autre encore ! Tout aurait été tellement plus simple ! »

Face à de telles paroles, je cessai de respirer normalement. Je le regardai de la tête aux pieds, et j'eus l'impression de me téléporter dans le temps et de revoir l'attaque du voleur… Immédiatement je compris... C'était lui. Lui qui avait tenté de me tuer, lui qui nous espionnait sans cesse … Pendant tout ce temps il s'était donc fichu de moi …

« Espèce de… Tu es l'homme le plus écœurant que j'ai jamais vu ! »

Philippe continua de sourire, sans se fâcher, et enchaîna alors d'une voix mielleuse :

- J'ai tout fait pour gagner ta confiance tu sais. Je dois avouer que j'avais un certain avantage puisque tu ne semblais pas insensible à mon charme. Tout était parfait, surtout dès que j'ai constaté que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre toi et Julia. J'étais certain que tu te méfierais d'elle, et j'ai eu raison. Et puis avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que tu t'attachais à ce Malefoy. Alors je me suis dit : parfait ! Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à me débarrasser de toi. Après tout, on se passerait bien de deux sorciers. Enfin, pour l'instant, j'en connais quatre il me semble.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, déclarai-je faiblement.

- Tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire ? répéta Philippe heureux comme jamais. Je vais alors te rafraîchir la mémoire. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du jour où tu as commencé à travailler à l'école ; je n'avais pas pu me libérer le matin même et je voulais donc passer voir les nouveaux le soir même. Et il se trouve que juste avant d'entrer dans votre classe, j'ai entendu une conversation très… bizarre. Tu parlais de Moldu si je me souviens bien et de toute sorte de choses aussi étranges. Depuis que je suis jeune, j'ai toujours été très curieux… Alors pendant quelques jours, je vous ai suivis toi et Malefoy. Et plus j'en apprenais sur vous, plus vous me dégoûtiez. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais parler à personne de ce « secret », on m'aurait pris pour un fou. Alors j'ai décidé de mettre une caméra, qui me permettrait de voir tous vos faits et gestes. Au moins, j'aurais toujours une preuve quand je déciderai de dire à tout le monde qu'il existe des monstres. Et il se trouve justement que j'ai la cassette où tu es avec tes amis et où tu parles de tous tes sortilèges… Harry et Ron il me semble ?

Fier, il prit dans sa poche la cassette en question et me la tendit comme pour me narguer. J'étais stupéfaite de voir tout ce que Philippe avait fait pour nous pincer. À présent, je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté Drago dès le début et de ne pas avoir prévenu Dumbledore à temps de notre situation. Je n'avais jamais connu un tel sentiment de détresse. Sans magie, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. Je décidai donc de faire perdre du temps à Philippe et demandai avec le plus d'assurance possible :

- Et tu comptes me tuer tout de suite ? Ce serait un peu bête de ta part, non ?

Il ricana et les frissons recommencèrent. Je me creusais toujours le cerveau pour trouver une solution et pouvoir m'échapper. Il fallait aussi que je prenne en compte mes chaussures à talon qui me faisaient un mal de chien et qui m'empêchaient par conséquent de courir…

- Te tuer ? reprit Philippe. Non, je risquerais de me salir. C'est toi qui vas te charger de tout le travail.

J'écarquillai les yeux et je sentis la nausée arriver. Merlin si seulement j'avais ma baguette magique ! Mon cœur ne cessait de battre à une vitesse folle, et pour la première fois de ma vie, mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à réfléchir et à trouver une solution quelconque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je, tendue.

- Que dans l'histoire, le héros ce sera moi. Que tu as fait tomber quelque chose dans la piscine par exemple, et que malheureusement tu as trébuché, tu t'es cognée la tête et je n'ai pas pu te sauver… même si j'ai fait mon possible. Triste histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es complètement fou. Personne ne te croira ! Tout le monde m'a vue sortir avec toi, ils comprendront que quelque chose cloche dans ta version.

Il s'approcha de nouveau vers moi, et je me collai un peu plus contre l'arbre. Il me toucha la joue avec ses doigts gelés et répondit d'une voix terrifiante :

- Tu en es sûre ?

Folle de colère, je lui crachai au visage. Pendant un instant, il se contenta de m'observer furieux et d'un seul coup il me mit une gifle. Ne m'attendant pas à un tel geste, je tombai à la renverse. Comme si c'était fait exprès, j'entendis l'orage se déclencher, et la pluie tomba de plus en plus fort. Déjà que j'avais froid, c'était la totale ! Un éclair passa tout près du manoir, et Philippe tourna la tête un bref instant. J'en profitai pour essayer de m'échapper. Mais bien évidemment, au bout de deux pas, Philippe m'avait déjà rattrapée ; il me mit à terre et je sentis ma cheville se tordre.

Voyant que je m'agitais quand même dans tous les sens, il me porta sur ses épaules, avec une force impressionnante. Par tous les moyens j'essayais de me débattre, mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais beau crier en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende, rien n'y fit. Avec toute cette pluie et le tonnerre, c'était inefficace. Et puis quel imbécile irait sous la pluie avec un temps pareil ? Qu'est-ce que Philippe allait faire de moi maintenant ? Comme s'il m'avait entendue, il me posa de nouveau sur le sol, et beaucoup trop près de la piscine à mon goût. Je regrettai d'avoir tenté de m'échapper, car en plus de mon échec, je m'étais fait mal à la cheville et il était désormais impossible que je puisse m'échapper.

- Bien, reprit Philippe d'un ton plus calme. Comme tu as quand même été d'une agréable compagnie, tu as le droit de choisir : ou je t'assomme et je te mets à l'eau et dans ce cas tu te noies…, ou alors je te noie directement !

- Ne fais pas ça Philippe ! Tu le regretteras toute ta vie après !

- Regretter quoi ? Tu n'es pas un être humain, seulement un monstre ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'exister ! Et après m'être débarrassé de toi, ce sera au tour de ton fiancé ; réjouis-toi, tu n'auras pas à souffrir de sa perte !

- Si tu fais ça, on comprendra que ma mort n'aura pas été un accident.

- Certes, mais je pourrai inventer autre chose, pourquoi pas le suicide ? Trop triste d'avoir perdu un être comme toi, il décide de se tuer. Pas mal, non ?

La colère refit de nouveau surface en moi. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ?! Il avait pensé à tout, et visiblement éprouvait de la joie à tuer. C'était lui le monstre, pas moi !

- Allez, lève-toi, enchaîna méchamment Philippe.

- Je me suis fait mal à la cheville, ripostai-je.

Par la force, Philippe me prit le bras, et le serra tellement fort que je poussai un cri. Il me leva sans ménagement, et ses yeux étaient ceux d'un meurtrier. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je mourrais aussi jeune. La mort ne m'avait jamais fait peur quand j'y avais quelquefois pensé, mais maintenant que j'y étais confrontée j'étais terrifiée. Je vis Philippe tendre son bras pour me frapper, et instinctivement je fermai les yeux. Ça y est, ma dernière heure était arrivée. Je ne pourrais plus parler à Drago, je ne pourrais pas lui dire combien il est important pour moi, je ne reverrais plus Harry et Ron, mes parents, Ginny… qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé les voir rien qu'une dernière fois ! La mort était quelque chose d'atroce finalement, surtout quand on avait mon âge… Je comptai les secondes qui me restaient. Me rappelant que j'appartenais à la maison de Gryffondor, celle des courageux, je compris que je n'avais pas à fermer les yeux ; ce n'était pas digne et au moins Philippe pourrait voir que je lui tenais tête… jusqu'au bout. Même s'il me terrifiait avec ce visage, même si j'avais froid, même si j'avais peur, je soutins son regard. Je vis son bras descendre au ralenti, il était tout près de moi… quand soudain j'aperçus une ombre sur le côté qui plongea sur Philippe.

Philippe me tenait tellement fort que lorsqu'il me lâcha, je trébuchai. Et sans pouvoir me retenir, je tombai dans la piscine. Ma tête se cogna contre le bord de la piscine et une douleur insupportable retentit dans ma tête. N'ayant plus de force pour quoi que ce soit, je me laissai donc aller. Ainsi c'était ça la mort ? Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible. C'était juste comme un long rêve qui ne prendrait jamais fin…

Alors que tout doucement je commençais à m'endormir, je sentis que quelque chose n'était pas normal. J'étais comme entre deux mondes… J'entendais un son lointain … qui se transforma bientôt en une voix… Une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Avec la plus forte détermination que j'avais, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, et juste devant moi j'aperçus ce gris profond, ce gris qui me mettait d'habitude si mal à l'aise et qui semblait à présent inquiet.

La pluie continuait toujours de tomber et à présent j'étais entièrement mouillée et j'avais froid. Je voyais les lèvres de Drago bouger, mais je n'entendais rien. Je sentais toujours la douleur dans ma tête… J'ouvris les yeux plus grand et repris peu à peu mes esprits. Au loin, j'entendis des bruits de lutte. Drago m'aida à m'asseoir et je vis Harry en train de se battre avec Philippe. Dès qu'il y en avait un qui avait le dessus, l'autre se débattait et ça recommençait.

- Reste ici, m'ordonna alors Drago d'une voix sans réplique en me mettant sa veste sur mes épaules. Je reviens.

Encore trop sous le choc, je ne répondis rien, et j'observai Drago se diriger vers Harry, sans doute pour l'aider. Ma tête était encore dans le brouillard, je n'avais pas repris tous mes esprits et je me forçai à ne pas m'endormir. J'avais tellement mal à la tête !

Au loin, j'aperçus alors Drago prendre le dessus sur Philippe mais celui-ci lui mit un coup de poing dans le visage et il tomba à terre. Philippe allait de nouveau frapper Drago, lorsque Harry braqua son arme de policier sur lui ; il était pris au piège. Son costume, à la base blanc, était à présent couvert de boue ; on aurait dit le diable en personne. Il semblait choqué de sa propre défaite. Drago, en rage et en aussi mauvais état, allait se diriger vers Philippe mais Harry lui barra le passage. C'était en effet plus sage. Tous les trois étaient dans un état lamentable. Je ne savais ni comment ni pourquoi ils étaient venus ici et m'avaient retrouvée mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier.

La pluie commença à se calmer ; il ne faisait que crachiner à présent, mais on pouvait entendre le tonnerre qui rendait la scène encore plus dramatique. J'entendis alors Harry dire :

- Mets tes mains en l'air ou alors je tire.

- Je ne m'abaisserai jamais devant un flic comme toi, cracha Philippe. Mieux vaut mourir que d'écouter un monstre comme toi. Et tu peux être sûr que je crierai partout qui vous êtes ! Je peux le prouver. Dans l'histoire c'est moi le plus fort !

Pendant un instant, Harry ne bougea pas, ne fit pas un geste. Puis il pointa son arme de nouveau sur Philippe, mais cette fois il la dirigeait en plein son cœur. Même si je détestais Philippe, je ne désirais pas que Harry le tue. Doucement, j'essayai de m'asseoir et j'appuyai mon dos sur un grand arbre ; au moins je devais avoir l'air dans un moins mauvais état !

- Ne fais pas ça Harry, repris-je avec une toute petite voix. Sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

- Il va parler si jamais il reste en vie. Il est bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît… Je suis persuadé qu'il a des preuves contre nous.

- Et tu penses que tuer résoudra les choses ? m'énervai-je.

- Hermione, est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'il a essayé de te tuer ? cria Harry. Tu ne changeras donc jamais pas vrai ? Ce type est un malade ! Tu savais qu'il avait tué quelqu'un quand il avait 17 ans ? Et ce quelqu'un n'était rien d'autre que son propre père !

- J'ai été innocenté, répliqua Philippe d'une voix sèche.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien trouvé contre lui quand tu avais enquêté, m'étonnai-je.

- Tout simplement parce que ton copain a changé de nom… juste après qu'on l'eut suspecté de meurtre. Bizarre non ? Prendre le nom de sa mère à la place de celui de son père. Pas très original, mais toujours pratique. N'est-ce pas Philippe ?

Philippe serra les dents et lança un regard glacial à Harry. Visiblement il avait touché un point sensible. Drago le regarda avec dégoût et déclara :

- Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours voulu te casser la gueule, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je rêve de te faire maintenant.

- C'est tellement touchant, se moqua Philippe. Tu dois vraiment aimer cette sorcière pour te mettre dans un tel état. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Ici, ce n'est pas moi le plus répugnant… Non, c'est toi. Te croire toujours supérieur aux autres, toujours plus beau que les autres ou plus intelligent… C'est carrément insupportable à voir. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se flatter…

Les paroles qu'avait lancées Philippe à Drago le rendirent fou de rage. Il se précipita sur lui et jeta au passage Harry à terre. Entretemps, j'entendis du bruit derrière moi… Des feuilles d'arbres bougeaient alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent… Alors que les trois étaient occupés encore une fois à se battre, j'essayai de voir qui pouvait être caché derrière les buissons.

Mon cœur fit un bond quand j'aperçus Julie, Harry et John, en train d'assister à la bagarre. Ils semblaient horrifiés et je leur fis signe de partir ; c'était trop dangereux pour eux !

- Allez chercher du secours ! chuchotai-je assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent.

John me fit signe qu'il avait compris en faisant le signe de l'armée, et tous les trois partirent vers le manoir. J'espérais du fond du cœur que les secours arriveraient bientôt. Je suivais avec horreur la bagarre de Drago, Harry et Philippe. Je savais que je devais les aider, mais je n'arrivais pas à me lever à cause de ma cheville.

Tout à coup survint un acte qui me donna la chair de poule : Harry avait lâché son arme et Philippe s'en était rendu compte aussi. L'objet n'était pas très loin de moi, et tandis que Harry, Drago et Philippe continuaient à se battre pour qu'aucun ne récupère l'arme, je me trainais doucement à terre en faisant attention à ma cheville et à ma tête qui continuait toujours de me faire mal. Au départ, je voyais les alentours bouger, mais je tins bon, et je me dirigeai doucement vers ce si petit objet qui avait tant d'importance. Et alors que j'allais enfin l'attraper du bout des doigts, Harry et Philippe plongèrent en même temps dessus.

À mon grand soulagement, c'est Harry qui récupéra son pistolet.

Essoufflés, tous les trois se levèrent et se regardèrent avec des lueurs de vengeance dans les yeux. Philippe avait l'air de ne plus savoir quoi faire ; il se savait pris au piège. Pour la première fois alors, régnait un silence parfait. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, et plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Nous étions tous dans un état lamentable. Drago avait la lèvre qui saignait et un bleu sur la joue, Harry saignait du nez mais ne semblait pas y faire attention, quant à Philippe, son état était bien pire que les deux autres. Ce fut Drago qui brisa de nouveau la glace en déclarant à Harry :

- Bon allez, attache-le et appelle tes copains. Au cas où il lui viendrait encore l'idée de tuer quelqu'un !

- Je n'ai pas de menottes, Malefoy.

- Eh ben ! Tu ne devais pas être très doué à ton job, critiqua Drago.

- Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué de l'emmener dans le manoir et de le surveiller ! Et puis j'ai emmené une voiture de police ; cet idiot sera très bien dedans. Tu vois, pas besoin de menottes !

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'emmener ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à la mauvaise humeur de Drago et faisait déjà signe à Philippe d'avancer, quand brusquement je sentis qu'on m'appuyait quelque chose dans le dos. Prise par surprise, je poussai un petit cri. C'est alors que Harry et Drago arrêtèrent instantanément leurs pas. Je pouvais voir leurs regards terrifiés à un point tel qu'ils me firent peur. Philippe, quant à lui, affichait un magnifique sourire ; c'était mauvais signe.

Une voix derrière moi me parvint et j'en frissonnai d'avance en reconnaissant la personne qui était en train de braquer son arme sur moi…

**Voila pour ce chapitre ! Que dire mis à part que je pars en vacance demain jusqu'a dimanche ? Si vous voulez le chapitre suivant pour ce soir, dite le moi et je vous ferai ce petit "cadeau" :P **

**A bientot ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Allez, je vous montre l'avant dernier chapitre, qui répond (normalement) à toutes vos questions **

**Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos messages si gentils (même quand je me suis fait engueuler pour le suspens xD). Ça fait vraiment super plaisir de lire des messages enthousiastes, drôles et sympathiques **

**Casimirette, je voulais juste te dire que ton attaque de tomate m'a tellement fait peur que j'ai pas hésité une minute à me décider pour poster le chapitre ce soir xD ! tu m'as bien fait rire en tout cas :D **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Je n'osais pas croire ce que j'entendais et surtout ce que je voyais. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup, et je sentis ma tête me tourner de plus en plus. J'étais mal, et la Directrice semblait s'en ficher royalement. Tenant toujours son arme vers moi, elle ne rigolait pas du tout, contrairement à son fils qui avait visiblement pris du plaisir à me faire peur et même à tuer des personnes. Harry et Drago la regardaient toujours comme s'ils étaient en train d'halluciner, et Philippe commençait déjà à se déplacer pour rejoindre sa mère. Drago ne semblait vraiment pas de cet avis-là, et lui tira sa chemise pour le faire rester à sa place.

- Lâchez-le, répliqua sèchement Madame Milter, ou alors vous pouvez dire adieu à Miss Granger.

En l'observant le plus discrètement possible, je remarquai qu'elle tremblait un peu ; c'était bon signe pour nous. Je savais au fond de moi-même que contrairement à son fils, elle ne pouvait tuer, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, dans la façon qu'elle avait de m'observer. Il nous restait encore une chance. Sans oublier que Julie, John et Harry étaient censés emmener du secours…

- Si vous faites ça, reprit Harry avec plus d'assurance, vous êtes fichue. Vous et votre fils. On vous soupçonnera automatiquement.

- Nous pouvons toujours fuir, répondit froidement la Directrice.

- Alors votre vie ne sera vraiment pas marrante, assura gravement Harry. Et un jour ou l'autre, on vous retrouvera, et vous n'aurez aucune chance de vous en sortir. Ce sera trop tard. Vous êtes innocente Madame Milter, ne vous condamnez pas à cause d'un fils capable de tuer de sang-froid.

Madame Milter ne semblait plus aussi sûre d'elle à présent. On voyait nettement son hésitation à me tuer, et elle ne cessait de m'observer comme si je pouvais l'influencer sur son choix. C'est alors tout doucement mais sûrement qu'elle baissa son arme en pleurant. Philippe semblait choqué, et s'écria d'une voix menaçante :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… tu avais promis Philippe, bégayait sa mère. Une fois mais pas deux… Qui me dit que tu ne recommenceras pas ?

- Ces gens ne sont pas humains, hurla-t-il en nous montrant du doigt.

D'un regard grave, sa mère lui répondit alors :

- Toi non plus Philippe.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je soufflai un grand coup et respirai à nouveau normalement. La Directrice baissa complètement son arme et je n'étais donc plus en danger. N'en pouvant plus, je me couchais sur l'herbe, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je pouvais voir que Harry semblait à son tour plus détendu, et remerciai silencieusement Madame Milter, qui était toujours en train de pleurer, tout en regardant son fils. Philippe ne croyait visiblement pas à la décision que venait de prendre sa mère. Pendant un bref instant, il osa m'observer, et son regard me glaça le sang. Même avec tout le courage dont j'étais capable, je ne pouvais tenir tête face à une telle haine. Et c'est sans prévenir qu'il sortit de sa poche de pantalon une autre arme, beaucoup plus petite que celle qu'on avait l'habitude de voir. Il la pointa droit sur Drago et s'écria :

- Au moins j'aurais pas tout perdu. Va en enfer !

Et avant que Drago ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Philippe tira droit sur lui.

Tout se fit alors au ralenti. Je pus entendre mon cri, voir un autre coup de feu partir, voir la balle se diriger droit sur Drago, et quelqu'un plonger sur lui.

Oubliant douleur et fatigue, je me levai et me précipitai droit vers Drago quand brusquement, je stoppai net mes pas. Madame Milter poussa un hurlement et je m'aperçus que Philippe était étendu par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, mort.

Harry tenait encore son arme à feu droit devant lui ; c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Les cris de la Directrice étaient à déchirer une âme et elle pleurait auprès de son corps, et mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Même si je détestais Philippe, je ne désirais en aucun cas le voir mort. Personne ne méritait de mourir si jeune… Doucement, je me dirigeai alors vers lui, et sans que la Directrice ne me voie, je pris la cassette qui contenait les images qui prouvaient que nous étions bien des sorciers.

En laissant un dernier regard sur lui, Harry m'aida à aller voir Drago et son sauveur. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris que juste au-dessus de Drago se trouvait Ron ! Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux. S'il n'avait pas été là, Drago aurait été tué à coup sûr.

- Mon Dieu Ron, est ce que ça va ? m'écriais je en sentant les larmes de soulagement arriver.

- Heureusement que Harry m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'il avait trouvé qui était celui qui voulait ta peau, se contenta de dire Ron essoufflé.

Heureuse comme jamais, je le pris dans mes bras et ne cessait de le remercier.

- Moi aussi je vais bien, s'exclama alors Drago boudeur.

Celui-ci était toujours par terre, et je vis avec effroi qu'il saignait abondamment de l'épaule gauche. Je m'approchai alors de lui et m'agenouillai à ses côtés en sentant les larmes couler de nouveau. Tout cela était de ma faute… et je m'en voulais terriblement. Le regard de Drago devint moins dur, et il me caressa la joue, comme pour me consoler. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je redouble de larmes et que je me laisse aller contre lui.

C'est alors qu'au loin, j'entendis des voix, des cris, et des chuchotements. En nous retournant, on put apercevoir tous les invités de la fête se diriger droit sur nous. Et dire que ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils venaient ! Harry reprit son air de policier, dur et implacable, et nous fit signe de rester ici. Heureusement pour nous qu'il avait son uniforme de policier ! Sinon nous aurions été dans une situation encore pire.

De nouveau je regardai la blessure de Drago, et essayai par tous les moyens de m'en approcher sans pouvoir y arriver. Soit Drago reculait, soit il m'enlevait les mains de sa blessure, ou encore il grognait. Décidemment, c'était toujours le même.

- Laisse-moi regarder Drago, répliquai-je. Tu saignes beaucoup et il faut te soigner !

- Tu n'es pas Médicomage que je sache ! Et puis il est hors de question que ce soient des Moldus qui me touchent avec leurs instruments bizarres.

- Drago, tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment dans cet état jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne à Poudlard !

- Si on y retourne un jour, acheva Ron.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? m'énervai-je. Bien sûr qu'on y retournera !

Mais Ron ne semblait pas tellement m'écouter. Il observait visiblement quelque chose qui le tracassait juste devant lui. Je regardai donc devant moi à mon tour, et je sentis la peur envahir mes entrailles…

Le professeur McGonagal, Rogue et Dumbledore étaient en grande conversation avec Harry et avec Julia (!) d'après ce que je pouvais voir. A voir nos têtes, Drago se retourna à son tour, et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

- Super, manquait plus que ces deux-là ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd'hui.

Comme si les deux professeurs l'avaient entendu, ils tournèrent la tête au même moment dans notre direction. Le regard toujours sévère, le professeur McGonagall se pinçait les lèvres comme si elle se forçait à rester calme ; ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe pour nous. J'entendis Ron avaler avec peine sa salive, et Drago soupirer longuement ; quant à moi, je me laissai complètement aller sur l'herbe, en me disant que Poudlard allait vraiment me manquer.

Le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagal nous avait emmenés dans la seule pièce du manoir où on pouvait parler librement avec l'autorisation de Madame Milter : la salle de bain. Le professeur McGonagall avait enlevé immédiatement la balle du pistolet qui était dans l'épaule de Drago, et à présent il ne saignait plus du tout ; à mon plus grand soulagement, il était hors de danger. Quant à moi, elle me donna une crème miracle pour ma cheville qui ne me faisait plus du tout mal. La douleur que j'éprouvais à la tête avait également disparu. La magie m'avait vraiment manqué. Malgré nos remerciements, celle-ci s'était bornée à ne dire aucun mot, et aucune trace de colère ne régnait sur son visage, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.

Drago avait pris place sur la baignoire, moi à ses côtés, mais il ne semblait pas très inquiet de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Les bras croisés, il avait son regard dur et sans aucun sentiment lisible sur le visage ; je détestais ne pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Harry et Ron, eux, préférèrent rester debout. Rogue, quant à lui, regardait par la fenêtre l'agitation qui régnait dans le jardin de derrière. Pendant peut-être cinq minutes, nous nous observâmes tous, de mauvaise humeur, et l'ambiance était au plus bas. Seul Dumbledore gardait un visage serein comme à son habitude. Il ne cessait d'observer tous les objets Moldus dans la pièce et semblait ébahi. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être étrange de voir ce puissant sorcier en train d'observer un une brosse à dent électrique ! C'est alors que le professeur McGonagall se mit à crier :

- Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez nom d'un Cracmol !

Drago se mit à ricaner face à cette expression, certes hors du commun, mais son sourire se changea en grimace quand il aperçut le regard meurtrier que lui lançait le professeur de Métamorphose.

- A chaque fois qu'il y a des ennuis, c'est à vous que ça arrive ! enchaîna-t-elle en observant Harry cette fois-ci. Ça en devient fatigant à la fin ! C'était censé être un stage normal chez des Moldus ! Et voila que cette nuit, on a un mort et un blessé sur la conscience ! Vous vous rendez compte que…

- Que si Harry, Drago et Ron n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, vous auriez eu un de vos élèves tué cette nuit, en l'occurrence moi !… Professeur, ajoutai-je précipitamment en me rendant compte que je venais de mal m'exprimer face à un professeur. Sans oublier, enchaînai-je le cœur battant, que tout est de ma faute. Les autres n'y sont absolument pour rien. Si je n'avais pas laissé Philippe entrer dans ma vie de Moldue, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Alors je comprendrais parfaitement votre choix si… si vous décidiez de me renvoyer de Poudlard… même si je risque sans doute de faire une dépression nerveuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Encore une fois, il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle de bain, mais cette fois, tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi, et même Rogue osa m'observer ; c'était assez gênant. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, et je détestais ce silence trop pesant. J'avais envie que cette journée se termine immédiatement et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. C'est alors que pour la première fois, Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Vous auriez dû nous avertir que notre secret était découvert, Miss Granger. Cela nous concernait tous, et vous nous avez mis en danger…

- Je sais, et je le regrette professeur, avouai-je sincèrement. Si j'avais su que c'était aussi grave, j'aurais pris la peine de vous avertir mais… je ne savais pas jusqu'où ça irait, je…

- Je comprends Miss, je comprends, ajouta Dumbledore pensif.

- De toute façon, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on soit renvoyés de Poudlard, s'énerva Drago. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on a eu affaire à un taré de première !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, enchaîna Harry.

- Le problème, intervint le professeur Rogue, c'est que ce n'est pas à vous de décider. Mais à nous. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, avoir la mort d'un de ces Moldus sur le dos ne vous rend pas service du tout. Je dirais même que vous vous êtes mis dans une galère inimaginable. Il faudra rendre des comptes au Ministère de la Magie, essayer à ce que la Gazette du Sorcier ne soit au courant de rien, et vous avez mis le Directeur de Poudlard dans un embarras monstre. Et comme l'a si gentiment précisé Miss Granger, tout cela est de sa faute. Il serait donc plus judicieux et logique de… ne pas la faire revenir à Poudlard, non ?

Je sentis mes membres trembler face à une telle accusation. Ainsi je ne verrais plus Poudlard ? Ni mes amis ? Ni Pré-au-Lard ? Et comment se déroulerait mon avenir si je n'avais pas mes A.S.P. ? La panique n'était vraiment pas loin, mais j'essayai tout de même de garder mon calme. La tête haute, j'observai le professeur de potion avec colère et détermination. Il n'avait pas encore gagné la partie !

- Tiens donc ! s'énerva McGonagall. Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait une de mes élèves qui appartient à ma maison qui devrait partir ? Si je rentre dans votre petit jeu, on pourrait aussi renvoyer Monsieur Malefoy. Après tout, il était censé faire équipe avec Miss Granger, et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il l'a laissée tomber durant quelques jours pour traîner avec je ne sais quelle Moldue ! Il n'a pas écouté clairement la consigne qu'on lui avait donnée dès le début du stage, je me trompe ?

Rogue pinça les lèvres et me jeta un regard noir, comme si c'était moi qui l'avait contredit.

- Vous nous avez suivis ? s'indigna Drago.

- Et heureusement pour vous, enchaîna McGonagal. Si ces trois enfants n'étaient pas venus à notre rencontre, on ne vous aurait jamais trouvés ! Et encore, il a fallu que vous soyez blessé !

- Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute. Si cet abruti avait été enfermé quelque part, rien de serait arrivé. Quel est l'imbécile qui a eu l'idée de nous inscrire dans une école maternelle Moldue, aussi ?

- Julie est venue vous voir ? demandai-je en voulant changer de sujet car McGonagall avait le teint cramoisi. Comment a-t-elle su que vous pourriez nous sortir de là ? Il y avait pas mal d'invités et…

- Cette petite va devenir sorcière, s'énerva Rogue. Elle a dû comprendre que nous étions comme elle. Mais là n'est pas la question, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

Le regard rivé sur nous, Dumbledore nous observa un à un, même si je devinai parfaitement qu'il connaissait déjà sa réponse.

- Je pense qu'ils ont eu assez d'aventures pour aujourd'hui et que ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter plus qu'il y en a déjà. Nous avons réglé le problème avec Harry sur la mort de Monsieur Milter, tout est donc rentré dans l'ordre en quelque sorte. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ces élèves ont bien travaillé chez les Moldus … Sans oublier que je suis certain que ce stage les a faits grandir… et réfléchir. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que depuis quelques heures, c'est déjà Noël. Disons que ce sera leur cadeau pour cette année. N'oubliez pas cependant que le Poudlard-Express arrive à onze heures pile le premier janvier. Le manquer serait regrettable pour vous. Surtout que vos petits ennuis auront bientôt fait le tour de l'école et que plusieurs voudront sans doute avoir plus d'explications.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'eus l'impression qu'il m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à sourire toute seule ; nous allions pouvoir retourner à Poudlard ! Les deux autres professeurs semblaient être plutôt satisfaits de cette décision, même si je pouvais voir Rogue un peu déçu. Peut être attendait-il que je me fasse vraiment virer de l'école ? Décidément, il me détestait vraiment…

Un à un, les professeurs transplanèrent sans un mot ; la tempête était terminée. Même après qu'ils soient partis, personne n'osa encore parler. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après que Ron soupira et déclara :

- On l'a échappé belle !

- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit grâce à toi, taquina Drago.

- Ne fais pas trop le malin Malefoy, conseilla Ron. Je t'ai sauvé la vie je te rappelle.

Drago se renfrogna et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Je lui pris alors la main et lui fit mon plus beau sourire. Il semblait d'abord surpris, mais sa mauvaise humeur se transforma petit à petit à son sourire en coin. Qui aurait pensé que ce geste me manquerait tant ?

- Hum hum… désolé, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

- Tu es en train de le faire Potter, rigola Drago.

- … mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça, continua quand même Harry. Et puis je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aimerais fêter la Noël… pas vous ? Votre appartement est très confortable d'ailleurs.

- Tu es en train de nous dire que tu t'invites chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? enchaînai-je.

- Exact, répondit Harry tout sourire.

- Super ! continua Ron. J'espère que vous avez quelque chose à manger dans votre appart, parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je meurs de faim !

- Vous connaissez le chemin pour y aller, reprit Drago. Allez-y, on vous rejoint.

Je pus nettement voir que Harry et Ron se demandaient ce qui allait se passer, mais au lieu de poser des questions, ils écoutèrent quand même Drago et sortirent de la pièce. J'étais tout de même persuadée qu'ils ne devaient pas être loin…

Maintenant que je me retrouvais avec Drago, un sentiment de malaise fit surface en moi. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, et j'avais honte à devoir lui reprocher quoi que ce soit car il venait juste de me sauver la vie.

Comme d'habitude, Drago ne laissait paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Je m'efforçai de faire pareil que lui, et l'observai, sans mot dire.

- Tu dois te demander, commença Drago d'une voix calme, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas choisie quand Julia m'a fait du chantage.

- J'avoue que je me suis posé pas mal de fois cette question, dis-je en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge. J'ai même fait qu'y penser. Je pensais mieux valoir que cette stupide Julia et finalement … tu m'as fait souffrir comme personne.

Un blanc s'installa de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Ne pouvant plus regarder Drago, je laissai mes yeux regarder chaque recoin de la pièce. Ça me permettait à la fois de ne pas craquer, et surtout de ne pas avoir à faire face au regard si sûr de Drago.

- Le problème, enchaina Drago, c'est que je pensais tenir à elle. Tu comprends, elle est belle … mais c'est tout. Quand elle m'a demandé de choisir, j'étais persuadé de ne pas tenir à toi, après tout, tu n'es pas spécialement mon style … sauf que je me suis trompée.

- Alors pourquoi tu es resté avec elle tout ce temps ?

- C'est-ce que je me suis demandé durant ces quelques jours. Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait… C'était plutôt pour t'embêter que je me suis intéressé à elle. Elle était peut être jolie mais n'avait rien dans le cerveau ! J'aimais bien te voir jalouse, ça me plaisait. Mais durant tout ce temps, j'ai cru que j'avais des sentiments envers elle … Alors qu'en fait c'était vers toi…. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça ! Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontrée, tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas : tu étais une fille banale, pas du tout mon type, pas spécialement attirante et qui m'énervait parce qu'elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque ! Sans parler que tu es à Gryffondor et qu'en plus tu descends d'une famille de Moldus … Et puis là, j'ai appris à te connaître, tu es vraiment différente de toutes les filles que j'ai pu avoir, mais ça me plaît. Je te connais par cœur et ça s'est fait automatiquement. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer… désolé.

Touchée par de tels mots qui venaient de sa part, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Puis, je me mis à mon tour à me confier :

- C'est comme pour moi… Drago Malefoy était censé être un arrogant de première, fier de sa petite personne et insupportable ! Et puis c'est pareil, j'ai appris à te connaître, puis je t'ai apprécié, et je t'ai aimé. Au début, je ne voulais pas y croire, alors je me suis menti à moi-même. Et si cette peste de Julia n'avait pas tout gâché, je suis certaine que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Je voulais te l'avouer tu sais. Mais y aller tout doucement. A cause d'elle, tu as dû choisir immédiatement ! Je ne comptais absolument pas venir ce soir au bal… mais je voulais mettre les choses au clair et te donner une seconde chance. Je comptais aussi être un peu en colère contre toi, mais après ce que tu as fait ce soir, je ne me permettrais pas une telle chose.

- Tu crois qu'on peut rester ensemble Hermione ? Qu'on ne s'étranglera pas au bout d'un certain temps ? Qu'on ne fait pas une bêtise ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Drago semblait troublé. Je réfléchis à ses dernières paroles, puis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je souris et repris :

- Je crois qu'on a pu se prouver à nous-mêmes que nous pouvions rester ensemble, non ? Mais tu sais, le plus important dont il faut se rappeler c'est la morale de l'histoire.

- Quelle morale ?

- Et bien, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me traitais de Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Hermione …

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as sauvé la vie cette nuit et tu as appris pendant ce stage que tu pouvais apprécier les Moldus à leur juste valeur. Philippe a découvert notre identité, et s'en ai pris à nous pour cette raison … Ce dont il faut se rappeler, c'est que nos Deux Mondes sont très différents, qu'il nous est impossible de leur révéler notre savoir … mais que nous pouvons toutefois les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Nous devons les respecter et je suis fière que tu y sois un minimum parvenu.

- Toujours aussi philosophe, hein ? me taquina t'il

- Toujours.

Je souris et serrai encore plus fort ma main dans la sienne. Je brûlai d'envie de l'embrasser. Comme s'il avait réussi à lire en moi, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et dès cet instant, je cessai de penser. D'abord timide, le baiser se fit plus envieux et cet instant se transforma en rêve…

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry, Ron, Drago et moi nous dirigions tous vers notre appartement. La Directrice m'avait passé d'autres vêtements, car ma robe était mouillée comme jamais. Celle-ci était encore sous le choc de la mort de son fils mais semblait dans un certain sens soulagée car comme elle l'avait dit, « il serait toujours mieux là où il était que sur cette Terre ». Elle avait reconnu à la police tous les faits passés et avait affirmé que Philippe avait bien tué son père accidentellement même si elle n'en avait jamais eu la preuve directe. Elle avait protégé son fils de la meilleure manière qui soit en l'emmenant régulièrement chez un psychologue et avait été peinée de voir qu'il pouvait pourtant tuer de sang-froid. La police avait eu quatre témoins de plus qui confirmaient que Philippe les avaient menacés avec un pistolet et que si Harry n'avait pas tiré, Drago aurait été tué par Philippe et il m'aurait tiré dessus. A présent, tout était donc rentré dans l'ordre.

Juste avant de partir, j'avais vu Julia sur le bord de la porte du manoir, en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme qui la consolait car elle disait être « bouleversée » par la mort de Philippe. Même avec son « chagrin » j'avais eu droit à son regard noir. Elle m'avait vue en compagnie de Drago, main dans la main, et c'était la plus belle revanche que je pouvais lui donner. J'avoue avoir pris un certain plaisir à embrasser de nouveau Drago juste en face d'elle… et je ne m'en voulais absolument pas.

Tous les deux, nous avions dit adieu à tous nos élèves, qui nous traitaient comme des héros ayant échappé à un méchant. A part Julie, John et Harry, aucun d'eux ne savait que le méchant en question était Philippe, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Julie nous avait avoué avoir adoré la dame avec le chapeau vert, qui n'était personne d'autre que le professeur McGonagall. Comme le lui avait si gentiment dit Drago, « tu l'adoreras moins quand tu la verras plus souvent ». Bien entendu, la remarque avait fait beaucoup rire Harry et Ron.

Maintenant que nous étions tous les quatre réunis, je remerciais Merlin pour le bonheur qu'il était en train de m'apporter. En chemin, la neige se mit à tomber, et c'était un moment tellement féerique avec toutes les décorations de Noël qui étaient allumées. Même Drago avait avoué que les Moldus se débrouillaient plutôt bien en matière de déco.

En arrivant dans l'appartement, nous aperçûmes le concierge qui était en charmante compagnie. Nous lui adressâmes nos vœux de Noël et montâmes pour faire à notre tour la fête. En rentrant juste, Drago s'exclama :

- Sérieusement, j'aurais jamais pensé fêter la Noël avec vous un jour.

- Et c'est réciproque, rajouta Ron en se dirigeant vers l frigo.

- Tu es déçu d'être en si charmante compagnie ? demandai-je tout sourire.

Pendant un instant, Drago ne sut quoi répondre. Il observait Harry et Ron avec attention, puis reprit :

- Disons que pour l'instant j'arrive à les supporter.

- Dans ce cas, appelle-nous par nos prénoms, précisa Harry en prenant place sur le bar de la cuisine. Et prépare nous quelque chose à manger, Mal… Drago. Sinon Ron risque de s'évanouir.

La remarque fit beaucoup rire Drago et Ron râla en disant que la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour lui. Le rire de Drago redoubla, et ce fut dans le joie et la bonne humeur qu'il se mit au fourneau, nous à ses services..

J'étais sûre que des Noëls comme cela seraient uniques en leur genre. Mais ça ne me dérangeait en aucun cas… bien au contraire…

**A la base, j'avais mit un « the End » dès ce chapitre. Mais j'ai préféré écrire un autre chapitre, permettant de vous montrer comment je voyais le couple Drago/Hermione. C'est peut être dangereux, car j'ai souvent été déçu du dernier chapitre de certaines fictions, mais je tenterai l'expérience … lundi :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le Monde ! J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances, oui, merci à toutes celles qui me l'ont souhaité ) Merci également pour vos messages, votre soutien, bref vous avez été top **** Je vous laisse mon dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Comme je le disais, ce n'est jamais facile d'écrire le tout dernier chapitre sans décevoir, alors je streeeeeessssse de votre réaction ^^ Plein de bisous :D **

**Message à tous ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits : **

**charlinett2698 : MERCI de ton suivi **** et félicitation pour avoir trouvé l'identité de l'Ombre ! Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touché, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de cette fin ^^ **

**Tessouille : oui, la femme de ménage était juste là pour semer le doute et penser que c'était l'Ombre … désolée, dans mon esprit c'était juste une commère ! ^^ Et bravo pour avoir trouvé le complice ) Pour l'instant, non, je ne pense pas réecrire une fiction, je me consacre à tout autre chose que l'univers d'Harry Potter. Et puis, si ça t'intéresse, j'ai écris « un amour pas comme les autres » sur ce site. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait publié à l'époque, mais celle qui m'aidait à corriger les fautes… C'était il y a longtemps alors je ne sais pas si ça te plaira ^^ **

**Flavou, MERCI comme d'habitude de tes encouragements ^^ Je suis super contente que cet avant dernier chapitre t'ait plu parce que … c'est mon préféré égalemet *je sors* :P**

**Delphine : Voila le dernier chapitre **** … qu'est ce que tu en penses ? …. :D**

- Hermione, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de te dépêcher ! s'énerva Ron devant la porte de l'appartement.

En entendant ces paroles, je me renfrognai mais écoutai quand même mon instinct en jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans ma chambre au cas où j'aurais oublié quelque chose. Un sentiment de tristesse s'empara alors de moi. Chaque pièce me rappelait de merveilleux souvenirs, et je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout était fini et qu'il fallait rentrer à Poudlard à présent. Je m'appuyai sur le mur de mon ancienne chambre et je sursautai quand je sentis une main sur son épaule. Mon cœur s'affola un tout petit peu plus lorsque je vis Drago, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres, en train de me regarder avec… amour ? Oui, je pouvais qualifier ce regard comme tel.

- Toujours aussi sentimentale, hein ? me taquina-t-il. Si tu continues à les faire attendre, je suis sûr que Weasley va avoir une attaque. J'ignorais qu'il était si stressé de la vie.

- Cet appartement va me manquer tu sais… murmurai-je en me callant dans ses bras. Après tout, c'est ici que tout a commencé.

- Et ce n'est sûrement pas ici que ça se terminera, Hermione. Allez, tu es prête ?

Il me tendit sa main que je pris avec plaisir, et nous rejoignîmes Harry et Ron. Drago se chargea de fermer la porte, et les souvenirs avec…

Nous étions chargés comme jamais et marcher en ville avec toutes nos valises n'était pas très pratique. Encore une fois, nous avions été obligés de prendre le métro et Ron avait détesté ce moyen de transport, car il n'y avait pas assez de lumière d'après lui. En même temps, c'était la particularité du métro…Drago, lui, avait adoré lui apprendre comment passer les bouches de métro, et se moquait de lui en disant que « c'était bien un homme de la campagne ». Il m'avait fait un clin d'œil complice, sans doute pour que je ne raconte pas que c'était la réplique qu'un Londonien avait envoyé à Drago le jour de notre arrivée. Je m'étais mordu les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire ; Drago ne changerait jamais… Et c'était tant mieux !

Plus on arrivait vers la gare de King's Cross, et plus je sentais mon cœur s'emballer. J'avais peur de la réaction des autres, de ce qu'ils allaient penser, dire, et surtout je redoutais que tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu entre Drago et moi. Et si par hasard il se rendait compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas tellement ? S'il écoutait les autres Serpentard et qu'il change d'avis sur mon compte ? S'il reprenait son ancien trait de caractère avec moi ? S'il avait honte de moi ?

Brusquement, je me traitai intérieurement d'idiote. Drago m'avait prouvé qui il était réellement. Il était incapable de me faire du mal sans aucune raison. Drago était quelqu'un de bien. Je me mis à l'observer de plus près, et il semblait en pleine conversation avec Ron et Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne l'avais sans doute jamais vu aussi détendu et c'était assez bizarre de voir qu'il pouvait rire avec ses deux anciens meilleurs ennemis. Le voir ainsi me fit repenser à notre départ de Poudlard, il y a un mois, lorsque je l'avais vu discuter avec son meilleur ami Blaise. Je m'étais rendu compte combien il pouvait changer complètement de tête quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un. Qui aurait cru un jour que j'aurais droit à un respect venant de sa part ? La vie est parfois pleine de surprise.

- Est-ce que tu vas redescendre sur Terre ou quoi ?

Je repris mes esprits et m'aperçus que j'avais complètement arrêté de marcher. Les trois jeunes hommes m'observaient comme si j'étais malade, et Drago enchaîna :

- Je parie que tu es en train de te poser encore une fois des milliers de questions !

- Que tu te demandes sans doute ce que vont penser les autres… continua Harry.

- Et que tu stresses pour un rien encore une fois, termina Ron.

Vexée qu'ils aient immédiatement compris à quoi je pensais, je me renfrognai. Tous trois levèrent les yeux au ciel face à mon inquiétude, ce qui m'agaçait énormément :

- Vous feriez mieux de vous taire tous les trois ! m'énervai-je, les montrant du doigt un tour chacun. Parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps vous auriez été prêts à vous entretuer sans aucun remord. Alors no comment ! Et arrêtez de rire comme des idiots !

Harry, Ron et Drago semblaient bien s'amuser et visiblement, ils se forçaient à ne pas rire. C'est donc d'un pas boudeur, que je continuai à avancer. Tous trois ne tardèrent pas à me rattraper en me consolant. Et bien évidemment, ma colère retomba aussitôt. En même temps, comment ne pas craquer face à trois regards suppliants ?

Arrivés devant le mur qui nous permettrait de passer dans le monde magique, personne n'osait s'avancer.

- Weasley, passe le premier, s'exclama Drago.

- Pourquoi moi ? soupira Ron en colère.

Drago allait répliquer, mais une voix que nous connaissions tous retentit derrière nous, ce qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. En effet, c'était Neville Londubat, l'autre jouet préféré de Drago. Le pauvre Neville arrêta de sourire dès qu'il le reconnut, et je m'aperçus que Drago prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire peur. Il lui fit sa tête de gros dur et Neville baissa des yeux. Je lui tapai gentiment sur l'épaule pour le faire arrêter de le regarder méchamment, et à ma grande surprise il me fit un clin d'œil. Neville me regardait comme si je venais de commettre un acte héroïque, et Harry reprit en soupirant :

- C'est le nouveau couple de l'année.

Neville nous montra du doigt en bégayant, visiblement sans rien comprendre, et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Je le regardai de nouveau en colère mais ce sentiment retomba aussitôt quand Drago m'embrassa ; Bien entendu, j'étais tombée droit dans le panneau. Je pouvais entendre Ron grogner et dire qu'il se désignait pour passer la barrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neville fit de même ainsi que Harry.

Dès que Drago se détacha de mes lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer :

- Tu as fait ça rien que pour ne pas que je te fasse la leçon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi ? demanda Drago en faisant l'innocent. Jamais de la vie. Je n'oserais pas voyons !

- Bien entendu, dis-je d'une voix compatissante. On ferait mieux d'y aller, petit malin.

Tout sourire, Drago me prit la main et nous traversâmes à notre tour le mur. Pendant un instant, je ne vis plus que la grande locomotive, aussi rouge que le premier jour où je l'avais vue. C'est alors que j'entendis :

- Drago !

De l'autre côté du train se trouvaient tous les Serpentard et amis de Drago. Ils lui faisaient de grands signes de la main et Drago s'empressa de les rejoindre, me laissant toute seule. D'un seul coup, un grand vide s'imposa en moi, même si Ron, Harry et d'autres Gryffondor étaient à mes côtés. Pour essayer de faire bonne figure, je retournai vers mes amis et j'essayai de faire la conversation. Les questions fusaient de toutes parts, et j'y répondais plus par réflexe que par envie. Tout le monde me fit remarquer que j'avais changé et que tout m'allait très bien, et je devais avouer que ça me faisait extrêmement plaisir.

- Et au fait, enchaîna Lavande d'un ton mielleux et moqueur, pas trop dur de supporter Malefoy pendant tout ce temps ?

L'envie de lui mettre mon poing sur son si jolie visage me traversa un instant l'esprit. Elle me faisait étrangement penser à Julia. Aussi bête et peste qu'elle ! Le sadisme prit ensuite place sur la colère mais avant que je dise quoi que ce soit, j'entendis :

- Hermione !

Je me retournai et vis avec bonheur que Drago me faisait des signes de la main pour que je vienne le rejoindre.

A vrai dire, je n'avais absolument pas envie d'aller voir les Serpentard, mais je me ressaisis brusquement en pensant à tout ce que Drago avait fait pour moi depuis que nous étions colocataires.

- Je reviens, dis-je tout sourire en observant Lavande qui avait un air de concierge de première.

C'est donc d'un pas à demi assuré que j'allai vers Drago, en faisant mon possible pour ne pas regarder en face les vert-argent. La timidité refit surface et je détestais ça.

Dès que je fus près de lui, il m'accueillit en me prenant la main. Gênée qu'il montre directement que nous étions plus que de simples amis, je sentis mes joues rosir. Ses copains ouvrirent tous des yeux comme des soucoupes et Pansy Parkinson ouvrait la bouche tellement grand qu'une dizaine de mouches auraient pu rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Les gars, continua Drago tout sourire, je vous présente ma nouvelle petite amie. Pas besoin de vous la décrire un peu plus je crois. Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps, non ?

- Granger ? Avec toi ? s'exclama un Serpentard que je ne connaissais pas. Par Merlin c'est une blague !

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère, crétin, s'énerva Drago. Maintenant ferme-la.

Le Serpentard en question se ratatina sur place face à la colère de Drago et au fond de moi-même, je me mis à penser de lui demander de faire la même chose face à Lavande. Ça lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Encore une fois, plus personne n'osa parler. Puis, sans m'attendre à une telle réaction, Blaise Zabini se détacha du groupe, m'observa d'un œil curieux, et me tendit sa main :

- Si Drago t'a choisie, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison. Je peux lui faire confiance… Bienvenue chez les Serpentard, alors.

Encore ébahie par ce geste si imprévu de la part de Zabini, ce fut à mon tour d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche. Je repris cependant mes émotions plus vite que les autres, et serrai timidement mais sûrement la main qu'il me tendait. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me mis à sourire ; et Blaise m'accompagna. Mon cœur devint d'un seul coup plus léger, et je pouvais déjà entendre des chuchotements derrière mon dos. J'espérai que Lavande observait très attentivement la scène et qu'elle s'étoufferait avec son hypocrisie.

Drago semblait satisfait de la tournure que prenait la scène.

- Promet moi Drago de me raconter toute vos aventure, s'exclama Zabini en souriant. Je me demande bien comment votre histoire a pu naitre.

A ces mots, j'observai Drago en biais et il fit de même. On se mit alors à ricaner.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, on pourrait peut-être aller s'installer confortablement dans le train, reprit Drago comme si de rien n'était. Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai une faim d'ogre !

- Comme d'habitude, soupirai-je. C'est un miracle que tu ne pèses pas plus lourd, tu sais.

- Je ne mange pas plus que ça.

- C'est pour ça que même la nuit tu te lèves pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le frigo ? Ne dis pas non Drago, parce que je t'ai vu la nuit dernière ! répliquai-je avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Drago leva un sourcil, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait aussi bien être vexé que prendre ma remarque avec humour. Quelques Serpentard ne cachèrent pas leur hilarité et pendant un bref instant, j'eus peur que Drago se fâche. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, il s'approcha de moi, me prit par les genoux, et me mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

- Drago, arrête ça tout de suite! m'écriai-je, furieuse.

Mais visiblement, il s'amusait comme un petit fou, il ricana et il commença à avancer vers le train en sautillant pour me faire encore plus peur. Alors que les Serpentard s'esclaffaient de rire face à cette scène, les autres maisons nous observaient de manière étrange, comme s'ils étaient en train d'halluciner. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas très courant de voir Drago Malefoy porter Hermione Granger de cette manière. Je pus cependant apercevoir Harry et Ron ricaner mais lorsqu'ils croisèrent mon regard, ils cessèrent immédiatement.

- Drago ! répétai-je. Repose-moi à terre immédiatement, tu entends !

- Qui a voulu jouer à la maligne, hein ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir froissé, même si ce n'était que la stricte vérité !

Drago commença à accélérer l'allure, et pendant une seconde je sentis que ça ne plaisait pas du tout à mon estomac. Malgré mes hurlements, rien n'y faisait.

A présent, Drago venait juste d'arriver devant le train. Il monta les marches en ignorant royalement mes cris, et lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, m'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans m'avertir.

C'était sans doute l'homme le plus fou de la Terre. Mais une chose était sûre : je l'aimais justement parce qu'il était unique en son genre.

THE END...


End file.
